Love Recipe
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Baekhyun hanya seorang namja manis yang ingin mempunyai pacar, dan dengan tujuan itu dia harus membuat love recipe yang merupakan kesimpulan hubungan teman- temannya. tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya memiliki perasaan padanya. dan itu membuatnya terseret dalam masalah yang rumit/ Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Taoris, ChenMin, Sulay in here/EXO Fanfic/ Chapter 5 UP!
1. Prolog

Judul : Love Recipe

Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)

Cast : couple EXO

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO, bahasa yang geje nan aneh

Prolog~

Di sudut kota Seoul terdapat sekolah khusus namja yang berisikan uke yang manis dan juga seme yang mainly (?), sekolah itu bernama Star Museum atau di singkat SM. dan di sekolah itulah cerita ini berawal.

Jika kalian bertanya apa kualitas dari sekolah SM school? Pertama sekolah ini memiliki kualitas siswa yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Di sekolah ini setidaknya siswanya harus memiliki satu bidang olahraga yang di kuasai. Ke-dua kualitas sekolah itu sendiri. Lapangan khusus, latihan khusus, guru-guru yang setidaknya adalah professor, dan tentu saja luas sekolah ini yang melebihi bahkan jauh melebihi dari sekolah biasa. Bahkan UKS sekolah terlihat seperti RS sekolah tsb. Tidak ada ukuran kelas di sekolah ini membuat para siswa merasa rata, tidak ada sunbae maupun hoobae. Tapi sekolah ini membagi kelasnya menjadi 3.

**1. kelas Atletic**

Kelas ini berisikan siswa-siswa atlet. Pelajaran di sini pun semuanya tentang olahraga. Dan semua siswa disini di tuntut untuk menguasai semua bidang olahraga. Berbeda dengan 2 kelas yang lainnya. Ruang kelas di sini adalah lapangan, tiada hari tanpa olahraga. Dan siswa di sini tidak mempunyai buku, kalaupun itu buku, maka buku itu adalah buku penjaskes.

**2. kelas Smart**

Di kelas ini, tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa siswa yang berada di dalamnya adalah sebuah keajaiban dari otak mereka. Mereka yang disini adalah jenius! Bahkan seorang professor enggan untuk masuk karena untuk apa kita mengajar siswa yang sudah cerdas. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika siswa disini juga pintar dalam bidang olahraga walau hal itu tidak di tuntut oleh sekolah.

**3. kelas Regular**

Mungkin kelas ini adalah kelas yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas Atletic dan juga kelas Smart semua siswa disini di tuntut untuk menguasai pelajaran MTK, IPA, Bahasa, dan IPS. Siswa disini juga dituntut untuk menguasai 1 bidang olahraga.

Di sekolah ini juga terdapat komplek asrama. Terdapat 1 rumah bertingkat untuk 6 orang namja sekaligus. Dari pada di sebut asrama, lebih pantas untuk dikatakan sebuah villa sederhana. Di rumah asrama 307 terdapat 6 namja tipikal uke (?) yang memiliki cerita tersendiri. Mereka adalah …

**Zhang Yixing or Lay**

Seorang namja manis berdimple yang berada di kelas smart bersama **Xi Luhan** dan **Do Kyungsoo**. Yixing adalah nama aslinya dan Lay adalah nama kesayangan dari chingunya maupun namjachingunya. Meskipun termasuk orang yang pintar, tapi dia juga termasuk orang yang pelupa. Lay sangat menyukai memasak walau tidak sepintar **Do kyungsoo**. Paling dekat dengan **Xi luhan**. paling di lindungi oleh chingunya karena memiliki fisik yang paling lemah dan juga mempunyai penyakit hemofilianya. Dia termasuk atlet panah yang sangat di segani, karena tak pernah meleset. Seseorang yang mempunyai namjachingu selama 2 tahun. dia lahir pada tanggal 7 oktober 1991 di China. Namja manis ini mempunyai kekuatan tak terkira saat terdesak. mempunyai hobi memasak dan dance. Jika dia sedang kesal atau marah dia akan menari semalaman dan tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya.

Couple : Suho or Kim Joonmyeon/Smart class/22 mei 1991

**Xi Luhan or Xiao Lu**

Seorang namja cantik berasal dari kelas Smart sama dengan **Zhang Yi Xing** dan **Do kyungsoo**. Kelebihannya adalah seorang pembuat onar di kelas tapi termasuk orang yang tidak pernah turun dari rangking 1 di kelas smart. Penggila sepak bola bersama **Xiumin** or **Kim Minseok**. Paling banyak fansnya karena paling cantik di antara chingunya. Lahir 20 april 1990 membuatnya tertua no. 2 setelah **Xiumin**. Di juluki Xiao Lu oleh namjachingunya yang sudah berhubungan dengannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Paling sering berdandan seperti perempuan bersama **byun Baekhyun** karena iseng. Paling tidak bisa ngambek. Paling dekat dengan **Lay**. Kekuatannya paling besar jika sedang marah sama dengan **Xiumin**. Meskipun dia tertua no. 2 tapi dia termasuk orang polos no. 2 di antara chingunya setelah **Tao**. namja cantik ini merupakan siswa yang berasal dari luar negeri yaitu China. Mungkin dia paling fashionable diantara chingunya.

Couple : Oh Sehun/Atletic Class/12 april 1994

**Kim Minseok or Xiumin or Baozi**

Namja berpipi tembem ini adalah seorang yang awet muda. Dia paling tua di antara chingunya, karena lahir pada tanggal 29 maret 1990. Dia paling suka memakan bakpao, karena itulah dia di juluki oleh chingunya sebagai Baozi. Nama Xiumin itu sendiri berasal dari **Luhan**. belum punya namjachingu karena ingin lebih fokus belajar. Berada di kelas Regular bersama **Byun Baekhyun** dan **Huang Zi Tao**. penggila sepak bola bersama **Luhan**. paling suka makan, dan juga paling menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Tidak akan ada yang berani menghentikannya jika sedang marah. Ingin sekali berdiet tapi tak tahan akan godaan masakan **kyungsoo**. Paling dekat dengan **Luhan**. Paling bersikap anak-anak jika menyangkut makanan. Paling melindungi dongsaengnya.

Couple : Chen or Kim Jongdae/Smart Class/21 September 1992

**Do Kyungsoo or D.O**

Namja bermata bulat lahir pada tanggal 12 Januari 1993. Seorang namja bertipikal uke yang sangat mendekati dengan eomma. Chingunya akan memanggilnya eomma jika dalam keadaan lapar. D.O adalah nama buatan **Baekhyun**. berada di kelas smart, walau tak sepintar **Luhan** tapi dia yang paling rajin. Paling suka memasak. Sosok kalem dan lembut dari D.O lah yang membuat chingunya menganggapnya eomma di asrama mereka. Di kejar-kejar oleh Kai yang termasuk playboy SM. Tidak mempunyai namjachingu karena merasa belum tertarik. D.O selalu bersama **Xiumin** untuk bercerita. Punya peliharaan ikan koki, karena merupakan hadiah dari **Tao** yang menganggap ikan koki itu mirip dengannya. Paling dewasa diantara chingunya.

Couple : kim Jong In or Kai/Atletic Class/14 Januari 1994

**Byun Baekhyun or Happy Virus or bacon**

Seorang namja mungil nan manis yang gila. Sering berdandan layaknya yeoja bersama **Luhan**. di juluki Duo Virus bersama Chanyeol. Paling tidak bisa diam. Mood maker dari chingunya. Berada di kelas Regular bersama **Kim Minseok** dan **Huang Zi Tao**. Lahir pada tanggal 6 mei 1992. Dia paling suka bernyanyi dengan di iringi suara petikan gitar **Lay**. sering di mintai tolong untuk membuat orang tertawa. Tipikal orang yang pantang menyerah. Kalau dia masuk dapur maka hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Mengambil camilan atau membuat dapur berantakan. Paling sering kena marah **Xiumin** maupun **D.O**. paling dekat dengan **Tao**. dia sedang mencari cinta sejati yang ternyata orang terdekatnya. Suka berbelanja eye liner, kutek dan juga pakaian perempuan.

Couple : Park Chanyeol/Atletic Class/27 November 1992/

**Huang Zi Tao or Panda**

Namja manis beriris mata panda adalah dongsaeng kesayangan chingunya. Paling penakut dan juga polos. Maknae di antara chingunya karena lahir pada tanggal 2 Mei 1993. Penggila berat hewan yang mirip dengannya yaitu panda, dan penggila merek GUCCI. Sering di panggil panda oleh **D.O** atau **Baekhyun**. paling di jaga no.2 setelah **Lay**. paling tinggi di antara chingunya. Seorang atlet wushu yang berada di kelas Regular. Memberi hadiah ikan koki kepada **D.O** karena menurutnya ikan koki sangatlah mirip dengan **D.O**. paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mencela panda. Walaupun penakut tapi selalu di takuti karena wushunya. Menjalin hubungan dengan guru baru di SM school bernama kris selama 3 bulan.

Couple : Wu Yi Fan or Kris/guru baru/6 November 1990

**Prolog:**

"Baekhyun! cepatlah! Kalau tidak kita terlambat!". kata Xiumin berteriak kepada namja ber-eyeliner di depannya. Baekhyun –namja ber-eyeliner itu segera memasang tali sepatu, dan berlari mengejar Xiumin dan Tao yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Andai dia adalah seorang luhan, maka dia tak akan repot-repot untuk berangkat ke sekolah SM itu.

"ne..ne!". baekhyun segera berlari mengejar Xiumin dan Tao.

.

.

.

Dikelas, Baekhyun tak mendengar perkataan Professor di depannya yang menerangkan tentang sosiologi. Baginya sosiologi adalah komunikasi kelompok dan kemampuan bersosialisasi, jadi buat apa di jelaskan teori jika sudah melakukannya di kegiatan sehari-hari. Baekhyun memandang malas keluar jendela, maklum dia berada di tingkat 3 jadi dia bisa melihat kelas atletic yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Tampak seorang namja tinggi yang berwajah poker face menggiring bola. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tepi lapangan, tampak seorang namja cantik sedang menyemangati namja tinggi berwajah poker face itu. seulas senyuman di bibirnya merekah manis. Tapi.. eh? Luhan bolos lagi? tapi kan Luhan udah pintar dari sononya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjaang banget.

Kata Orang, orang yang berjodoh dengan pasangannya jika dia memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengan pasangannya nanti. Itu terbukti dengan, Sehun yang seorang poker face yang jarang tersenyum maka luhan adalah kebalikannya. Tao dan kris juga, Tao yang notabenenya polos dan juga senang mengumbar aegyo-nya yang manis itu, berbeda sifat dengan kris yang suka mengumbar aura mistis nan dinginnya itu. tapi tidak dengan lay dan juga suho. Lay baik, Suho mah jangan di tanya. Dia punya aura angelic yang kental.

Lalu apa sih? yang membuat mereka betah dan juga langgeng dengan pasangan mereka. Sepertinya baekhyun harus membuat resep jatuh cinta dan pasangan yang benar.

"baekhyun-ssi? Tolong perhatikan depan".

Prolog End~

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Bingung ya? Iya Zelus juga.

Saya beritahu dikit tentang prolog ini, intinya Baekhyun lom punya pacar dan mau buat resep cinta dari kisah cinta chingunya yang udah punya pacar mau pun belom~

Terus~ Apa ini yang di namain prolog? Jujur aja Zelus gak tahu prolog itu bagaimana? jadi mian kalau seumpamanya prolognya gaje bin garing.

Terus trim's banget buat Park Ri Yeon sunbae yang udah ngajarin gimana publish FF di ini Love U so much Sunbae! #eh? Saya masih normal kok sunbae hehe.

maklum kan Zelus baru di sini.

Jadi sekali lagi Zelus minta maaf sebesar sindhong, eh?

Kalau tidak suka, gapapa kok. Zelus kan masih belum ahli buat FF ^^

Tolong Review ne? saya masih butuh kritik dan saran semuaanyaaa~

Flame maupun bash silahkan saja yang pastinya Zelus yakin di setiap Flame maupun bash pasti ada saran yang mendalam banget buat Zelus. Boleh Review boleh PM kalau mau nge-Flame maupun nge-Bash ^^

Soo~

Review kalo bisa~ *bhuing-bhuing bareng para uke


	2. Love Recipe Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Judul : Love Recipe

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)

Warning : TYPO, bahasa aneh nan geje bin bingung

.

.

Hai~ *lambai-lambai tangan,

Zelus bawa cerita tentang Love Recipe nih :D ini masih chap pertama, emh, kalau ada yang tanya apa ini bakal focus ke baekhyun? em, mungkin iya, sebagian besar ceritanya baekhyun, tapi pasti ada selingan kok tentang yang lainnya.

Maaf jika mengecewakan~

Happy Reading guys~

.

.

.

.

"baekhyun-ssi? Tolong perhatikan depan". Kata Jung songsaengnim, baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil hanya menghela nafas malas. ingin rasanya dia sepintar luhan atau paling tidak seahli Chanyeol –pasangan duo virusnya dalam hal olahraga sehingga dia tidak terjebak dalam kelas regular yang membosankan ini.

Tuk!

Kertas yang berbentuk bulat abstrak –yang sudah di remas oleh sang penulis mendarat mulus di kepala indah milik baekhyun –menurutnya. dia ambil kertas yang tak terbentuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sudut-sudut kelas. Tampak Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan melihat tao dengan gerakan kepalanya yang bulat itu.

Baekhyun melihat tao yang sedang gugup. Dia merasa aneh dengan Tao yang gugup. Terakhir kali Tao merasa gugup adalah saat dia di tembak oleh Kris si guru baru di Sekolah mereka. Tapi kenapa Tao merasa gugup? Di bukanya kertas yang tak terbentuk itu.

**Sebentar lagi pelajaran kris kan? ah, aku tak mau memanggilnya kris dengan sebutan songsaengnim. Dia kan lebih muda dari ku. Oh ya, lihat Tao terlihat gugup. Tak seperti biasanya. ada apa menurutmu? –baozi**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin yang sedang menopang dagu yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Sedangkan sang penerima jawaban hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah bulat.

Teng…Teng….

"baik, bel sudah berbunyi, silahkan untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya". Dan tepat langkah terakhir jung songsaengnim keluar kelas. Terdengar desahan lega dari siswa-siswa yang sudah jengah di beri dongeng tidur di pelajaran sejarahnya.

"aku hampir mati dalam bosan tadi". kata baekhyun sambil berjalan ke bangku Xiumin dan Tao yang berjarak 2 bangku darinya.

"kalau begitu mati saja! Toh tak ada yang akan berisik". Mendengar jawaban Xiumin, baekhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepala bulatnya itu, tapi apa mau dikata. Xiumin adalah yang tertua di antara chingunya, dan dia tidak akan mau memanggil monster di dalam diri Xiumin. bisa-bisa dia akan mati, oh tidak lebih buruk dari mati, bisa saja dia akan menjadi isi dari bakpao. Hiii… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding!

"eh, gege, bolehkah aku tidak ikut untuk pelajaran olahraga kali ini, aku merasa tidak enak badan". Perkataan Tao barusan membuat Xiumin dan juga Baekhyun memandangnya dengan aneh. Well, biasanya dia akan melompat kegirangan dan akan langsung ke kamar ganti. Yah, sejak bersama kris dia yang paling ingin mengikuti pelajaran guru killer yang merangkap menjadi guru . aneh bukan?

"hm… kau merasa tak enak badan? Aigoo~ seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, agar aku bisa keluar dari dongeng Jung songsaengnim dengan izin mengantarmu ke UKS"

PLETAKK!

Jitakan manis dari si Baozi mendarat indah di kepala baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan, meratapi kepala indahnya yang mendapat bogem mentah dari Xiumin.

"kenapa kau suka sekali menganiayaku sih!"

"kau memang pantas untuk di aniaya bacon!". Baekhyun memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan malas. bagaimanapun dia kan paling tidak suka kepala indahnya menjadi sasaran bogem Xiumin.

"a…anu gege, aku mau ke UKS dulu ya?". Tao berjalan lunglai nan lemah, tidak biasanya dia seperti penderita anemia ini. Baekhyun dan Xiumin saling menatap.

"kau merasa aneh dengan tao?"

"sangat baozi"

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"hadir Yi Fan-ge!". Kris mendeath-glare baekhyun –salah satu muridnya yang kurang ajar, sedangkan baekhyun hanya bersiul-siul gaje dan tidak mempedulikan death-glare dari kris.

"hmm…Kim Minseok"

"hadir kris". Kris memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan datar sedangkan Xiumin hanya membalas tatapan kris dengan tatapannya dingin yang dapat membekukan jika dia memang punya kekuatan frost.

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Huang Zi Tao". kris mengerutkan keningnya. Kemana pergi siswa 'kesayangannya'. Yah bagaimanapun Tao memang namjachingunya yang dia sayangi. Tapi sungguh! sebelum dia jatuh hati, Tao memang sudah menjadi siswa kesayangannya.

"dia tidak hadir". Jawaban sekenanya Xiumin hanya membuat kerutan di keningnya semakin berlipat-lipat.

"dia bilang pada kami kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan, dia hanya bilang seperti itu". tambah baekhyun. tampak kris menghela nafas panjang. Kecewa mungkin? Entahlah tampak wajah kris sedang sedih.

"sudahlah songsaengnim dari pada meratapi, lebih baik kita mulai saja olahraganya!". Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan baekhyun, membuat Kris sadar, pekerjaan tidak boleh di pengaruhi oleh urusan pribadi.

"baiklah, kalian akan berlari 20 kali lapangan. Jika berhenti, akan di tambah 5 putaran! Paham?! Mulai!".

.

.

.

"eugh…"

"kau sudah sadar Luhan-ge?". Luhan segera mempertajam pandangannya. Bagaimanapun dia merasa keningnya sangatlah pusing.

"L..Lay? ke..kenapa aku di sini?". Luhan segera berusaha duduk dengan di bantu Lay –bagaimanapun dia masih belum kuat untuk duduk sendiri. Lay segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ambang pintu kamar UKS tsb. Tampaklah seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah poker face –sehun sedang berdiri.

"lebih baik aku keluar dulu, kalau kau butuh bantuan segera panggil aku luhan-ge, beruntungnya kau aku sedang piket di UKS ini, pay?". Luhan segera membalas lay dengan lambaian tangannya yang tampak seperti anak kecil.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku". Entah sejak kapan sehun kini berada di samping namjachingunya itu. luhan hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak paham akan perkataan sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

"kau terkena bola". Dan luhan hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

CUP~

"eh?". Demi apapun luhan kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala luhan. yah walaupun mengecupnya di dahinya, tapi itu sudah dapat menyalurkan perasaannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, tampaknya yang paling pantas sehun berperan sebagai orang lebih tua dari pada luhan.

"mau lagi?". Luhan pun menutup wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh! Sehun ingin sekali mencium luhan lagi melihat tingkah lakunya seperti itu. tapi niat itu di urungkan saat namja bermata panda masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tampang lesu.

"Tao". 1 kata yang keluar dari sehun membuat Luhan membuka wajahnya lagi. luhan melotot melihat maknae kesayangannya –atau maknae di asramanya terliat lesu. Luhan ingin sekali memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya. Walau wajahnya hanya terlihat lelah, tapi justru itu yang menakutkan, jika Tao menampakkan wajah seperti itu, maka perasaannya dalam keadaan tergoncang.

Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Tao, sedangkan sehun hanya melihat drama itu dengan tatapan -_-.

"ada apa didiku tersayang?". Tao hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya –menahan tangis mungkin? Entah lah yang pasti dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya Tao merasa bisa menahan tangisnya. Dan itu, BERHASIL!

"sehun? Bisakah dia keluar sebentar saja?". Luhan mengangguk mendengar permintaan Tao. luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan hanya mengangguk melihat pandangan luhan. segera dia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari Kamar UKS itu.

Cklek

Blam!

"huweee!". Tangisan Tao yang menderu sangat kencang. Luhan yang jadi sasaran pelukan Tao hanya bisa berusaha tidak mati di pelukan Tao. bagaimanapun juga Tao adalah seorang Atlet Wushu, dan di tambah lagi badan Luhan yang kecil. Sepertinya mati di pelukan atlet wushu sangat tidak elit kan?

"wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?". Luhan yang sudah bebas dari pelukan Tao segera mencalling Lay yang ternyata sudah ada di depan matanya –entah sejak kapan.

"kenapa kau sama dengan Sehun sih? kayak setan tahu!", luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lay yang merasa dirinya di samakan dengan sehun hanya memandang luhan dengan wajah watadosnya.

"siapa yang tidak dengar tangisan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Tao barusan. Aku jamin suara bacon yang 6 oktaf sekalipun akan kalah dengan suara Tao. dan aku juga terbantu, 3 kamar dari sini, semuanya isinya orang pingsan. Dan mereka bangun seketika setelah mendengar suara teriakan Tao", Tao yang merasa bersalah sontak saja menambah oktaf di tangisannya.

"e-eh? Tao kok tambah nangis sih?", Luhan segera berusaha menenangkan Tao, di bantu dengan Lay.

"du…duibuqi ge… hiks"

"a..ani.. kau tidak salah berkatmu semua orang dari pingsan sudah sadar kok". Tao yang merasa di puji atau lebih tepatnya –berusaha di puji Lay, menghentikan tangisnya dengan seketika. Benar-benar power of Lay.

"ge..gege… emh, mi..mian, aku boleh tidur kan? nanti malam di asrama aku akan bercerita", Luhan dan Lay memandang Tao dengan aneh. Biasanya dia akan segera bercerita kepada mereka, paling tidak Tao akan mengatakan kenapa dia bisa menangis.

"okay, but you will talk about this problem right?", kata lay yang sok berbahasa english, dan di tatap luhan dengan wajah -_-

"iya gege, yakso!", kata Tao ceria. 'anak ini kenapa moodnya bisa berubah dengan cepat sih?' batin duo L –Luhan dan Lay. lay dan luhan bertatapan, dan mengangguk. Segera mereka meninggalkan Tao. sedangkan Tao, dia lebih memilih untuk tidur-tidur, dan terbawa suasana menjadi tidur beneran.

.

.

.

"Tao-er, bangunlah?", suara berat manly khas Kris membuat Tao sedikit sadar dari tidurnya –hanya sedikit. Tapi setelah benar-benar terkumpul kesadarannya, Tao segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Seakan-akan Kris adalah hantu yang pantang dia lihat.

"waeyo? Baobei? Chagi? Kenapa tadi tidak masuk? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman denganku?". Tao menggeleng cepat –didalam selimutnya. Kris menghela nafas panjang, mungkin ini adalah masalah yang besar, jika Tao tidak mau berbicara jujur kepadanya.

"buka selimutmu chagi". Yah, songsaengnim killer yang merangkap menjadi guru olahraga dengan tatapan yang dingin nan menusuk bisa selembut ini kepada Tao. dan seperti perintah, Tao membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

CUP~

Oh, kamar ini sudah menjadi tempat cium. Tao yang mengerti dia telah di cium oleh kris tepat di BIBIR-nya! Sontak menutup bibirnya dengan ke-2 tangannya. Well, sebenarnya dia sudah biasa di cium kris, tapi paling tidak di cium di pipinya, bukan di BIBIR-nya!

"ceritakan padaku baobei? Ceritakan padaku? kalau tidak aku akan menciummu". Tao merasa gugup, keringat dingin bercucuran, dia bingung. Apa dia harus menceritakan sesuatu hal yang mengganjal hati Tao tentang kris. Atau diam meratapi bibirnya kembali tidak perawan?

Cup~

Lagi, kris tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. dia menekan tengkuk Tao agar bisa merasakan bibirnya. Kris menggigit bibir Tao seakan memohon untuk membuka mulutnya.

"akh~". Erangan Tao membuat bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, terbuka. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh kris untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Kris semakin menekan tengkuk Tao, memperdalam ciuman –yang entah sejak kapan menjadi liar itu.

**PLETAKK!**

Sepatu entah milik siapa mendarat mulus di kepala kris. Kris sontak saja melepas ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Siapapun itu akan mendapat death-glare kris. Tapi sebelum kris mendeath-glare pemilik sepatu itu, kris telah mendapat glare dingin milik Xiumin. oh, sepatu itu milik Xiumin, apa Xiumin gawat! Pikir kris. Yah, Tao kan maknae panda kesayangan chingunya.

"kau mengganggu saja gendut".

Twicth!

Perempatan muncul di kening Xiumin setelah mendapat kata-kata indah nan menusuk hatinya dari kris itu.

Gendut? Gendut? Gendut? Perkataan Kris terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Xiumin benci beberapa hal, dan 3 hal yang paling di benci Xiumin telah di dapatkan di ruangan UKS ini. pertama, panda kesayangannya sudah di beri ajaran sesat oleh Kris, dan pandanya sudah tidak polos, ke-2 betapa beruntungnya Xiumin, mendapat perkataan Gendut yang paling di benci Xiumin. ke-3 semua itu di dapat dari seorang kris yang paling menjengkelkan! –menurutnya.

"kris~ ^^ sebelum kau mendapat tendanganku dan kepala indahmu mendapat sepatu sebelahku, sebaiknya kau keluar,", baekhyun yang entah kenapa baru masuk ke kamar UKS ini melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang begitu manis menakutkan, segera kembali keluar.

"tidak". Oh, kau tidak tahukan kris? Bahwa perkataanmu tadi itu bisa menjadi ajal untukmu.

**BRUAK!**

**JDAK!**

"**ARGHHH!".** Suara pekikan indah keluar dari mulut kris mengakhiri melodi indah yang barusan di dengar oleh Tao maupun baekhyun. yah, di lempar oleh murid sendiri rasanya tidak nyaman. Dan entah dari mana asalnya kekuatan Xiumin, karena dia sukses melempar Kris keluar dari Kamar UKS itu. kris mendapat 2 pelajaran berharga. pertama jangan mencela muridmu yang di anggap tidak punya kekuatan, ke-2 jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Xiumin jika kau tidak ingin di lempar –setidaknya dalam kasus Tao.

"wekk! :p rasakan itu WU YI FAN wahahahaha!", Baekhyun tertawa evil melihat kris yang sudah tergeletak kesakitan di luar kamar UKS gara-gara Xiumin. benar-benar mengerikan sekali kekuatan tak terkira dari Xiumin. baekhyun pun masuk ke ruangan UKS dan menutup pintunya.

"ternyata mungil-mungil kekuatannya besar juga, bisa membuatku terlempar hingga keluar kamar UKS ini".

"aku bisa mendengar perkataanmu Kris~". Oh, benar, suaramu terlalu besar untuk menggerutu kris. Dengan langkah gontai kris berjalan menjauh dari kamar UKS tsb. Apa mau dikata? Percuma jika kris memaksa masuk kamar itu, jika di dalam sana masih ada baozi yang merangkap menjadi monster –xiumin maksudnya.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan Tao-er?". Kini Luhan menjadi ketua atau lebih tepatnya tetua yang sedang membuka rapat dadakan di kamar asrama mereka.

"be..begini gege, apa kalian tahu tentang kris?". Semua menatap Tao dengan pandangan -_- siapa yang tak tahu kris.

"ya, ya aku tahu.. dia namjachingumu yang tingginya 188 cm kan?" kata Lay dengan menopang dagunya.

"dengan wajah bule jejadian berambut dengan gaya mowhack yang berasal dari Canada" tambah Luhan dengan nada dan juga perkataan yang mengejek nan menghinanya.

"tambahkan juga yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru bahasa inggris dan guru olahraga" tambah Baekhyun yang masih kesal karena putarannya di tambah 15 kali putaran karena berhenti 3 kali pada saat pelajaran dengan kris tadi.

"dan yang tidak punya sopan santun kepada yang tua" tambah Xiumin, oh, dia masih marah gegara di ejek gendut, yah bagaimanapun dia lebih tua dari kris kan? dan hei! Perkataan Xiumin tadi menandakan bahwa Xiumin sadar bahwa dia tua.. ckckckck

"**dan banyak fans-nya yang obsesian banget**" kali ini 4 namja –minus Tao dan kyungsoo yang tadi bilang menatap dengan pandangan –kau-muji-dia?

"errr… aku tak tahu kalau kalian tahu banyak tentang kris-ge". Kata Tao polos, awh, Tao kau begitu panda yang polos.

"gimana kita tidak tahu kalau kau saja selalu bercerita tentang kris mulu" kata Luhan jengkel.

"dan kau selalu bercerita tentangnya tiap jam jika ketemu kita dan tiap menit ambil nafas dan tiap detik perkata" kata Baekhyun yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan?

"dan kau selalu bercerita tetek bengeknya dia, tentang fansnya, tentang kedatangannya dari canada, tentang segala hal tentangnya". Tambah Xiumin dengan nafas memburu. Masih tetap marah rupanya.

"kau juga selalu mellow jika sedang bercerita, terkadang aku dan Baekhyun yang jadi sasaran untuk menjadi korban drama tokoh" kata Lay dengan wajahnya yang malas. yah itu memang kenyataan karena~ kalau lagi senang, Tao pasti bercerita, dan seperti main drama gitu, Tao pasti meragain Kris dan Lay atau baekhyun yang jadi korban jadi Tao gitu.

"**dan kau selalu bercerita dengan wajah yang sungguh senang, apa karena kris baik kepadamu**?" perkataan kyungsoo kembali membuat 4 namja yang komentar tadi menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan –kau –muji –dia –lagi?

"apa aku bercerita memang seperti itu?"

"IYAAAA!" jawab 5 namja berstatus uke kompak. Kalau masalah ngejekin seme chingunya aja pada kompak.

"err… tapi kali ini bukan Happy story, tapi tentang Sad story". Perkataan Tao barusan membuat 5 namja tadi matanya berbinar-binar. Ini sudah lama Tao tidak bercerita tentang kesedihannya. Sejak bertemu dengan kris ceritanya pasti bahagia, bahagia gitu dah. Kedengerannya emang jahat sih 5 namja itu, tapi kan mereka juga bosen denger cerita happy-nya Tao.

"masalahnya itu~ kris-ge….."

"kris-ge?" tiru 5 namja itu penasaran dengan perkataan yang menggantung.

"aku melihat kris-ge jalan bareng henry songsaengnim sambil pegangan tangan"

Hening~

"**WHAT! DIA BERANI NYELINGKUHIN DONGSAENGKU TERSAYAAAANG?**" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil ngacungin pisau dapur-nya yang entah sejak kapan udah ada.

"**KURANG AJAR TUH BULE JEJADIAN! BERANINYA PANDAKU DI SAKITINNYA!**" Teriak Luhan dengan memegang tanduk rusanya yang… eh? Tanduk rusa? Bukannya tanduk setan ya? Oalah Luhan pake bando Tanduk rusa ya?

"**AWAS YA KAU TIANG LISTRIK! AKU JADIIN PENDEK TANPA KAKI KAU!**" teriak Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya jeritan 6 oktafnya yang ngalahin changmin TVXQ.

"**DIA SUDAH TIDAK MERAWANIN BIBIRNYA TAO! SEKARANG DIA JUGA SELINGKUH!**" awh, Xiumin kenapa kau mengingatkan hal itu pada Tao. tak lihatkah kau bahwa wajah Tao sudah semerah lipstiknya JuPe? Dan tak sadarkah kau sudah membuak aibnya Tao di depan para chingunya?

"emh, benarkah itu Tao? dia sudah merebut first kissmu? Eh, tentang hal itu, belum tentu kan Kris-ge selingkuh? Bisa saja kris-ge ngelakuin henry songsaengnim kayak kita merlakuin Tao, peluk-peluk Tao, cium pipinya Tao, gandeng Tao, bisa saja kan?". semuanya tampak berpikir –sepertinya Tao juga walau tampangnya masih innocent dengan perkataan Lay barusan.

"benar juga, bisa saja itu Cuma salah sangka Tao?" kata Kyungsoo, sambil nyembunyiin pisau dapurnya itu.

"kau belum bilang kepada Kris?". Tao menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. dan 4 namja menghela nafas panjang –terkecuali baekhyun dan juga Tao.

"kau seharusnya bilang dulu pada kris" perkataan Lay barusan membuat anggukan di kepala 5 namja lainnya termasuk Tao –yang ikut-ikutan ternyata.

"baiklah besok aku akan bicara ke kris-ge".

"siiipp!" kata para gegenya –kecuali Baekhyun. baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan membuka I-phonenya. Membuat catatan handphonenya. Dan judulnya adalah LOVE RECIPE~

Baekhyun segera mengetik catatannya di I-phone pinky-nya itu.

**1. jangan biarkan kemarahan menguasaimu dan jangan membuat presepsi salah dari pasanganmu, lebih baik katakan kepada pasanganmu, dan selesaikan baik-baik. Sebelum chingumu yang menampung semua keluh kesahmu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.**

Save~ klik~

Sebelum sempat baekhyun memasukkan I-phone-nya ke saku celananya, Handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : Yeollie~**

**To : BabaekCon~**

**Ketemuan yuk! Aku lapar! Sekalian aku mau traktir kamu, kirimanku baru masuk nih! nanti di Café sekolah jam 8 malam! Di tunggu!**

Senyuman merekah di bibir indah Baekhyun. segera dia mengetik balasan untuk sahabatnya tercinta itu.

**To : Yeollie~**

**From : BabaekCon~**

**Oke! Berarti 2 jam lagi dong? Sipp~**

.

.

.

Dan disinilah baekhyun, berada di café sekolah. Dia sudah menunggu 25 menit dan berdiam diri tidak melakukan apapun. Di tambah lagi dia duduk di tempat pojok, dan tempat pojok itu sangat minim penerangan. Dan baekhyun tampak seperti hantu karena suasana yang mendukung.

"urgh! Lama sekali sih yeollie! Padahal dia kan sudah janji akan bertemu denganku, aku sudah menunggu 25 menit, apa dia tidak lihat apa aku sudah lapar. Tadi aku tidak makan masakan kyungsoo yang sangat menggiurkan, dan sekarang dia aku a.. hmpffttt–", suara baekhyun yang nyerocos kayak kereta api telah di bungkam oleh tangan besar dari belakang.

"baekki? Jangan pernah bilang seperti itu, aku sudah susah payah keluar asrama tahu!",

Suara berat. Tangan besar. Panggilan baekki. Baekhyun sudah dapat mengira ini adalah chanyeol.

"hmpppfftt", kata baekhyun, karena tangannya masih di bekap oleh chanyeol dari belakang.

"apa baekki?",

"hmmppffttt!"

"bilang yang jelas dong baekki", kata Chanyeol menahan kekehannya.

**GRAUKK!**

"AAWWWWW!", kali ini chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dapat menjerit layaknya changmin TVXQ. Bayangkan sendiri ne? kenapa dia bisa berteriak? Karena baekhyun menggigit tangan halus nan mulus milik chanyeol.

"rasakan itu! aku tidak bisa berbicara karena tanganmu membekapku paboo!", chanyeol hanya meringis, entah meringis tersenyum atau kesakitan. Dia langsung duduk di depan baekhyun.

"kau kelaparan ya? Sampai tanganku kau gigit? Hahaha", baekhyun hanya menatapnya -_-. Chanyeol tetap saja tertawa, dan mungkin Baekhyun akan melempar asbak ke mulut Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar. Tapi ide gila melintas di pikiran baekhyun yang emang gila.

"ya! Kalau itu maumu! Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin tanganmu itu aku makan, kau harus cepat memesan, jika dalam 5 menit makanan tidak tersaji di atas meja aku akan senang hati memakan daging kenyalmu, Park Chanyeol", perkataan baekhyun yang mengerikan, di tambah wajahnya yang di buat serius, tempat yang udah menyeramkan karena di pojokkan + minimnya cahaya. Membuat wajah serius baekhyun sangat mengerikan.

"ha.. ha", chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dia tahu kalau baekhyun memasang wajah serius, itu berarti dia akan menjadi orang yang serius. Dan itu juga membuat chanyeol sukses membuat chanyeol takut dan merinding.

"kau mau pesan apa baekki? Aku traktir semua yang kau inginkan", chanyeol takut jika wajah serius baekhyun tidak berubah, maka matilah dia. Tapi tidak di sangka baekhyun memasang wajah berbinar-binar.

"jinjja?! Kalau begitu ayo panggil pelayannya!", kata Baekhyun sambil memamerkan eye smillingnya yang lucu. Chanyeol bersyukur baekhyun tidak marah. Tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat tentang kai.

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat kai ya?", kata Chanyeol. baekhyun yang sedang senang berlebihan, menebarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, hingga membuat tempat chanyeol dan baekhyun terang benderang, sekarang memasang wajah bingung.

"kenapa ingat dengan kai?", chanyeol memandang baekhyun intens. Dan di balas dengan tatapan yang imut oleh baekhyun.

"karena, kai menyukai kyungsoo, teman satu asramamu baekki", baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

4 detik loading

13 detik loading

20 detik loading

"omo?! Kai suka dengan kyungsoo, D.O?!", chanyeol memasang tampang -_-. 'ini lelet banget mikirnya, apa bener dia anak regular yang rata-rata pintar?' pikir chanyeol.

"ne baekki! Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Semua udah tahu loh kalau kai itu suka sama kyungsoo. Buktinya dia selalu ngestalk semua tentang dia. Kyungsoo hyung membuat status dia baca dan like. Kyungsoo keluar dari asrama, kai ngikutin dia dari belakang, lalu kai memanggil kyungsoo dengan D.O, semacam panggilan kesayangan sama sepertimu", baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

**Ting!**

Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam yang bersinar di kepala baekhyun yang membuat tempat mereka tambah bersinar. Ada ide gila lagi terlintas di pikiran baekhyun.

**Cklek!**

"eh? Kok mati sih lampunya?", kata Baekhyun, sambil memandangi bohlam yang ada di atas dalam keadaan mati.

"aku matiin baekki, biar tidak **SILAAUUUU MAAANN**", kata Chanyeol sambil menge-rock-an suaranya pada dua kata terakhir. Baekhyun cengo di tempat. Dia kira bohlam itu adalah idenya, tapi ada bohlam yang bersinar maupun tidak, ide itu tetap saja ada.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun terkikik mirip nenek sihir, dengan mimik wajah yang mirip dengan nenek sihir. Membuat chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"yeollie~ kita bantu kai yuk!", suara baekhyun sudah halus dan terkesan manja, dengan mata yang berkelap-kelip bintang. chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya. Merasa aneh juga kalau dia melihat baekhyun seperti ini, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada baekhyun meniru nenek sihir kan?

"bantu seperti apa?", kata Chanyeol.

"sekarang kau hubungi kai untuk datang kemari, dan D.O akan ku hubungi, oke?", chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menurut pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

"baekhyun hyung? Bukannya aku sudah makan di asrama, api kenapa kau memanggilku ke café ini?", tanya kyungsoo. Ya, dia di panggil oleh baekhyun untuk datang ke café sekolah. Dan ternyata, kai juga ikut. Kai hanya bisa mematung melihat pujaan hatinya berada TEPAT di depan matanya.

"chanyeol mau traktiran, iya kan yeollie?", kata Baekhyun sambil mengetipkan satu matanya pada Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol tahu arti semua ketipan baekhyun. dan ketipan mata ini berarti dia di ajak untuk bekerja sama.

"ah, iya aku mau mentraktir kalian bertiga hehe", kata chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Mungkin kalau bohlam di atas baekhyun menyala, cahaya itu pasti akan memantul ke arah gigi chanyeol dan membuat kyungsoo, kai dan baekhyun buta. Berlebihan sih, tapi mungkin saja kan? itu lah yang di syukuri baekhyun diam-diam.

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lainnya baekhyun hyung?", oh pertanyaan yang bagus banget kyungsoo. Dan sekarang baekhyun gelagapan. 'ayolah, biasanya kau pintar membuat alasan baekhyun!' pikir baekhyun men

"ah, kalau mengajak Xiumin-hyung, pasti dompet chanyeol akan terkuras habis, lalu kalau luhan-ge dia kan menonton sepak bola, mana mau dia di ganggu, lalu Tao kan masih ada masalah dengan kris songsaengnim, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengajak Tao yang lagi galauuu~, kalau lay-ge pasti akan membaca buku kesayangannya, dan aku tak mau di lempar oleh lay karena mengganggunya, lagi pula kau kan bisa belajar rasa-rasa baru di café ini", kata baekhyun nyerocos, bagai kereta tak ada pemberhentian. Benar-benar pintar kau baekhyun membuat alasan -_-

"lalu kenapa harus dengan kai?", kata Kyungsoo.

"apa kau tak mau bertemu denganku D.O hyung?", tanya kai yang sudah menjadi manusia biasa.

"bukan seperti itu, kalau ingin mentraktir lebih baik akan mengajak yang lainnya juga kan?", wajah chanyeol menegang. Dia harus cepat menemukan alasan. Yah, diakan tidak sepintar baekhyun dalam membuat alasan.

"ah, tadi suho-hyung dan chen-hyung lagi mengerjakan PR-nya. Lalu sehun, dia udah molor duluan tadi. kalau kris-ge, kan tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya untuk mengajak ngedate denganmu kan?", eh? Chanyeol kelepasan.

[sekedar info, para seme exo adalah roommate, lalu kenapa kris juga ada disana? Karena kamar untuk songsaengnim sudah penuh, jadi terpaksa dia harus mengungsi ke asramanya chanyeol. ironiskan kris?]

Mata kyungsoo berubah menjadi O.O

"nge…date?", baekhyun segera melempar death-glare kepada chanyeol yang kelepasan berbicara. Sementara kai sudah tersenyum geje, dia sudah tahu rencana duo happy virus ini.

"mak..maksudku aku dan baekki, ya kan baekki?", kata chanyeol dengan suara menuntut pada baekhyun.

"aahh.. ne! aku dan yeollie nge-date!", kata baekhyun.

"jadi… bisa di bilang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini double date gitu?"

"eh?", mata baekhyun, chanyeol , dan kai membulat layaknya Kyungsoo. O.O

"kau merasa nge-date denganku D.O hyung?", tanya kai dengan suara pelan. Padahal jantungnya udah jedag jedug.

"well, ya seperti itu", kai merasa melayang, dia merasa nyawanya melayang hingga ke langit ke-7. Baekyeol? Hanya merespon dengan O.O

"jadi kalian pesan apa?", kata chanyeol pada akhirnya, membuat mata baekhyun menjadi sipit kembali dan arwah dari kai sudah kembali karena malaikat pencabut nyawa mengembalikan arwah kai yang katanya tidak layak.

.

.

.

"hahaha, D.O hyungku.. muah muah muah", kata kai sambil guling-guling di kasurnya sambil sesekali mencium gulingnya yang bau karena tidak pernah di cuci itu.

"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan pada kai, sehingga dia bisa menjadi gila seperti ini?", tanya Suho pada chanyeol. yah kai sudah menjadi orang gila setelah date dadakan itu.

"dia tadi aku ajak nge-date sama kyungsoo, aku sama baekki", jelas chanyeol. dan Suho hanya memaklumi apa yang membuat kai segila ini. 'cinta itu tidak hanya buta, tapi juga gila!' pikir suho.

'eh? Aku kan juga punya namjachingu? Tapi setidaknya aku masih waras', pikir suho [lagi].

"dia benar-benar sudah gila", kini kris muncul dengan kemaja putih dan jeansnya, rambutnya basah. Bisa pastikan bahwa dia baru saja mandi.

RRTTT… RRTTTT… RRRTTTT… RRRTTTTT…

"kris, hapemu bergetar", kata Suho. Kris baru menyadari bahwa handphonenya yang berada di meja kerjanya bergetar dengan suara yang nyaring karena bergesekan dengan meja. Kris membaca siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam seperti ini.

**Baby Panda calling…**

Kris tersenyum melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya.

"yeobseyo?"

"…"

"ah, gwenchana"

"…"

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

"…"

"oke! Pay-pay baby panda, muah,muah, saranghae, wo ai ni" kata Kris sambil mematikan ponselnya. Dan semua yang ada di sana hanya memandang kris dengan ilfeel. Chen dan juga Sehun yang baru nongol melihat percakapan terakhir kris. Memandang dengan tidak percaya –kecuali kai yang masih dengan kegiatan gilanya.

**GREPP!**

Kris memeluk suho dengan erat.

"Tao mau berbicara denganku lagi! yes! Yes! Dan besok dia mau date denganku! Argh! Bahagianya aku", kris semakin memeluk suho semakin erat. Dan itu berdampak buruk bagi suho.

Dia yang paling pendek,

di peluk oleh seorang raksasa?

Dengan pelukan yang terbilang ekstrim.

Dia…

**sekarat**..

"Kris-ge. Hentikan. Suho-hyung sekarat", perkataan sehun membuat kris berhenti memeluk Suho. Dan dapat di dengar nafas tersengal-sengal suho.

"duibuqi? Aku terlalu senang", kata Kris.

'ternyata cinta memang semakin membuat orang menjadi gila, semoga saja aku tidak' pikir suho.

Kau yakin berpikir seperti itu suho?

.

.

.

"Kyung~soo~", panggilan manja baekhyun membuat kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku tebal itu kepada baekhyun yang menatapnya manis.

"mau apa hyung?", yah, kyungsoo tahu. Jika baekhyun bersikap manis dan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya itu artinya dia ingin sesuatu.

"menurutmu kai itu seperti apa?", tanya baekhyun. kyungsoo kini mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap baekhyun.

"aku nyaman dengannya hyung", perkataan barusan membuat mata baekhyun berubah menjadi bling-bling mengalahkan julukannya jonghyun shinee, eh?

"berarti kau suka dengannya kan?!", kata Baekhyun hampir histeris. Untung saja Luhan berada di lantai 1, masih setia dengan TV-nya, Tao yang masih mengirim e-mail dan yang pasti itu untuk kris, Lay yang masih setia membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu, lalu Xiumin yang menemani luhan –kan sama-sama maniak bolanya?, jika mereka mendengar histerisnya baekhyun mereka akan marah-marah. Histerisnya baekhyun kan seperti jeritan yang memekik telinga?

"tidak juga, hyung.. aku kasih tahu ya? Ada 2 arti nyaman itu sendiri. Pertama nyaman karena orang itu adalah teman kita, dan kita merasa seperti itu. kedua, nyaman karena cinta. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku suka padanya atau tidak berdasarkan kenyamanan itu tidak pasti hyung", jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya ber'oh' ria.

Lalu dia mengetik sesuatu pada Note-nya

**2. kata D.O, merasa nyaman di sebabkan 2 hal, karena kita merasa menjadi temannya atau mencintainya. jadi jangan salah perhitungan seperti menghitung Cos dan Tan dalam trigonometri Matematika kalau salah sedikit, harus mengulang lagi dari awal.**

Save~ klik~

'lalu aku dan yeollie? Apakah aku merasa nyaman karena teman atau cinta ya?', baekhyun lalu menggeleng. Dia menghapus pikirannya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ikan koki di meja belajar kyungsoo.

"eh D.O, kenapa ikan kokinya tidak di kasih makan? Dia kelihatan lapar loh? Lihat matanya bertambah besar!", kyungsoo melihat kearah meja belajarnya, yah ikan koki itu di letakkan di aquarium kecil di meja belajarnya. Dan benar kata baekhyun. mata ikan koki kesayangannya bertambah besar.

"ah! Kyuo! Kau lapar ya?! Ini aku memberimu makanan, mianhe aku tidak tahu kalau kau kelaparan", kyungsoo lalu memberi makanan ikan pada kyuo –ikan kokinya. Dan kyuo langsung saja memakan ikan tersebut.

"ikan kokinya? Bernama kyuo?", tanya baekhyun sambil ikut-ikutan memberi makan pada kyuo.

"ne, gabungan dari **Kyu**ngsoo dan Ta**o, **jadinya **kyuo**", jelas kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memberi makan pada kyuo.

"aah~ kenapa MU kalah sih!", kyungsoo dan Tao melihat ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan terlihatlah Luhan yang masuk dengan ogah-ogahan karena tim faforitnya kalah, di susul oleh Xiumin yang tampak tak jauh beda. Yah, bagaimanapun mereka semua kan tidur di satu ruang. Eits! Jangan salah sangka! Meskipun satu ruang, tapi mereka tetap mempunyai kasur sendiri dan juga meja belajar sendiri dengan keadaan melingkar. Kan tingkat ke-2 asrama selalu di jadikan kamar tidur dan juga kamar mandi.

"luhan-ge! Besok berpakaian perempuan yuk! Aku dapat kutek bagus nih!", kata baekhyun. Luhan yang pertama masuk memasang wajah ogah-ogahan kini tampak bersemangat. Yah, kalau gila, Luhan dan baekhyun jagonya.

"Jinjja? Kau punya warna apa saja? Lalu aku ingin wig yang berwarna merah dong~", kata Luhan. kyungsoo yang masih memberi makan kyuo –yang mungkin akan membuat kyuo akan obesitas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Duo Gila.

"aku punya warna pink, kuning, biru laut, oranye, putih, dan warna yang imut lainnya deh, eh? Luhan-ge mau wig merah? Aku punya tuh", Luhan segera berpelukan dengan baekhyun karena senangnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya menatapnya dengan -_- -kecuali tao dan Lay yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"eh? Baekki aku punya ide, sini aku kasih tahu", baekhyun pun mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut luhan. tampaknya Luhan punya ide jahil.

"eh? Itu ide yang bagus Luhan-ge!", kata Baekhyun berhigh five dengan luhan.

"oke! Kita akan melancarkan aksi kita", kata luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Huwooo~ akhirnya Chap 1 udah selesai :D

Mian baru update sekarang, karena laptop rusak -_- plus zelus harus memeriksakan kesehatan zelus gara-gara fisik zelus yang melemah :3 #maaf_curcol

Garing ya? Betul

Geje ya? Banget!

Aneh ya? Jangan di tanyak, itu mah udah pasti

-_-'

Tapi Gimana pendapat readers? Apakah kepanjangan? Apakah Kependekan?.

Ada yang masih bingung tuh kenapa baekhyun membuat resep cinta. Pertama baekhyun tidak punya pacar dan ingin mencari pasangannya yang ideal dari masalah-masalah yang timbul dari chingunya, dan menarik kesimpulan, menjadikannya menjadi resep cinta. Kedua karena baekhyun tidak pernah punya pacar! Kenapa tidak pernah punya pacar? Karena… penjelasannya ada di chap-chap depan! :D wohohoho

Lalu zelus terharu, padahal ff-nya pertama zelus ini aneh, geje, membosankan, garing tapi banyak yang ngasih kesan positif ;3

Gamsahamida *bow

.

.

**Balasan Review~ :**

**PrincePink** : gamsahamida kepada jawabannya *bow, tapi zelus merasa harus ada perbaikan sana sini eonni. Hehehe, jinjja? Aku juga suka dengan official pair hehe. Aku dapat ide gitu dari perkataan iseng chinguku, karena chinguku anaknya suka olahraga katanya gini 'gimana kalo sekolah itu Cuma ada olahraga, aku pasti ikut!' nah dari itu aku kepikiran buat bikin kelas geje macam ini :3. hehehe :D gomawo review-nya, *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst** : hahaha Gomawoo~, yap bener sekali, kalau baekki mau cari pacar :3. Apa bener mau dengan baekhyun? gak takut tuh ama Chanyeol? kalo Zelus sih takutnya ama cengirannya Chanyeol *gak nanyak, *plak! hehehe :D Gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Shin Shin Wu** : baekhyun mau nyari pacar yang ideal jadinya buat resep cinta deh? Ini udah di lanjut kok :D Gomawo Review-nya,. *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**siscaMinstalove** : hehehe apa benar keren? Menurut Zelus, Zelus harus ada banyak perbaikan. Hehehe.. :D tenang saja resep cintanya –mungkin bakal unik-unik karena ini menurut pendapat baekhyun. hehehe Gomawo Review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hehehe, ne, ini fokusnya ke baekhyun :D tapi pasti zelus kasih slight –walau dikit tentang couple lainnya maupun seme-nya. hehehe.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Park Ha Woo **: resepnya bakal unik-unik kok :D karena ini menurut pendapatnya baekhyun. ada yang agak aneh tapi kebanyakan ujung-ujungnya normal kok [walau baekhyun di sini gila] *di tendang baekhyun. yang jomblo bukan hanya baekhyun, tapi kyungsoo ama Xiumin jomblo juga. Yap setuju banget! Mentang-mentang Luhan pinter jadinya bolos *di banting Luhan. hehehe :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**lee kaisoo** : ah, iya~ ini official couple hehehe. Anyong bee :D saya zelus 97 line's *bow. Jinjja? Padahal kata-katanya menurut zelus ruwet, seruwet pikirannya zelus :/ , zelus akan usahain dengan pengembangan idenya :D eh? Kaisoo ya? Zelus usahain :* karena zelus juga seorang kaisoo shipper. Ne! gamsahamida atas dukungannya. Udah zelus lanjut nih hehehe.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**ajib4ff **: ni udah di lanjut~ oke see you again in next chap, gamsahamida sudah di dukung, dan di doain :') terharu zelus. hehehe.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Park Ri Yeon** : ah~ jangan malu eon :D , jinjja? Kris kan emang dedemit? Dedemitnya hatiku :3 *di wushu tao *di sembur naga kris, ah! tentang fokus, mungkin akan lebih banyak cerita tentang baekhyun, tapi zelus juga akan buat selingan tentang yang lainnya juga, ini udah di lanjut kok eon :D hehehe.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**zukazuka** : tidak seru-seru amat kok malah menurut zelus membosankan -_- ini udah di lanjut hehehe.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**dian deer** : ini udah di lanjut :D gak takut tuh ama tiang listrik berjalan a.k.a chanyeol kalo baek ke kamu? Zelus aja takut ama raksasa itu *dibakar ama chanyeol. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

** .5** : gak bagus kok menurut zelus malah banyak yang salah. Jinjja? Padahal zelus ngawur saat prolog itu, :p maklum yang zelus pikirkan dan imajinasiin langsung zelus tulis. Hehehe, jangan panggil aku kak, kesannya tua banget, padahal aku masih 97 line *gak nanyak *plak! :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**park hanna** : udah di lanjut kok :D arghh! Bhuing-bhuingnya cute ;3 eh? Seme bhuing-bhuing? Kalo chanyeol, sehun, suho, kai, chen bhuing-bhuing mah pantas ada cute-cutenya gitu, lah kris? Jangan ajak kris ya kalo bhuing-bhuing? *di sembur naga kris :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**uniquegals** : mian kalau lama sunbae, karena laptop zelus yang rusak plus penyakit zelus lagi sedang kumat T.T jinjja? Padahal menurut zelus deskripnya ancur banget! kalau tentang penulisan. Zelus memang lemah tentang hal itu. paling tidak bisa teliti. Itulah zelus. Jadinya mianhe kalau tidak sesuai dengan aturan tulisan T.T jeongmal mianheyo, tapi zelus akan berusaha walau hanya sedikit yang terliti. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Kucinghitam** : aku memang kulkas berjalan mas. aku tahu ini kamu kan mas?! Udahlah jangan masuk ke area fanficku! Hus-hus keluar sana! Pantas saja waktu itu mas naikin turunin alis, ternyata gini. Huuuu! Aku belum cukup umur mas. Lah mas sendiri gitu bilang. Kalau aku belum waktunya untuk buat yang begituan. -_-') kalau mas mau bagaimana kalau di praktekin ke mas aja dulu yang sadisnya ;3 baru bisa bikin wuahahahaha. ;p

**realitavika** : hahaha ini udah di lanjut, gak bagus banget kok T.T malah menurut Zelus Jelek, :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

Tania3424 : penasaran ya? Makasih udah di penasaranin :D ini udah di lanjut kok , :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

.

.

.

Yah, itulah balasan review yang panjaaaang bangeett. Jangan kaget, kalau zelus diem, dieeem banget malah dingin dan dikatain kulkas ama chinguku -_-,kalau lagi curcol ya kayak gini, :D hahahaha

Gomawo udah Review FF geje, garing, dan aneh macam ini.

Review again neh? [kecuali mas atau oppaku, keluar dari sini!] dan tentu saja :3 Bash dan Flame juga bisa kok, karena zelus yakin ada saran yang membangun di setiap bash maupun dan flame anda sekalian.

Akhir kata

Ripiuw ne? *bagi-bagi resep baekhyun. :3


	3. Chapter 2 Love recipe

Chapter 2

Judul : Love Recipe

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)

Warning : TYPO, bahasa aneh nan geje bin bingung

.

.

.

"woaaah~ luhan cantik ya seperti itu"

"baekhyun juga manis banget"

Itu lah teriakan-teriakan para namja seme(?) saat melihat baekhyun maupun luhan memakai pakaian café ala maid dengan sexy menampilkan paha mulus mereka membuat para namja seme, emh horny mungkin?

Lihatlah Luhan yang memakai wig merah sebahu, tangannya yang berkutek, bibirnya di beri lipgloss dan terlihat mengkilap. Dan juga baekhyun yang memakai wig merah juga tapi di kuncit 2, serta eyelinernya yang membuatnya bertambah manis, siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua akan mengira mereka perempuan.

Yah ini adalah kerjaan Luhan dan juga Baekhyun saat waktu mereka senggang. Perlu di garis bawahi, maksud mereka senggang adalah bolos pelajaran. Dan ini sering mereka lakukan. Mereka bekerja dengan senang hati di café, yah mereka melakukannya karena iseng.

Dan kenapa ada para namja di saat waktu pelajaran seperti ini? karena namja disini berasal dari kelas atletic. Itu berarti terdapat Sehun dan Chanyeol? yap! Ada mereka berdua. Sedangkan kai? Dia ada disana tapi dia tertidur, karena lelah.

Iris mata baekhyun menangkap sehun, Chanyeol, dan kai yang molor. Segera dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengangkat piring-piring yang kotor.

"luhan-ge, disana ada Sehun, apa dia tidak marah kau digodain oleh namja lain?", luhan berhenti sejenak dan melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh baekhyun. tampak sehun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan segera membalas senyumannya dengan blushing. Lalu menatap baekhyun.

"baekhyun~ kepercayaan itu adalah point penting dalam hubungan. Sehun percaya aku tidak akan selingkuh, begitupun denganku. Jadi jika suatu hubungan itu tidak ada kepercayaan, yah, tinggal menunggu kapan putusnya", kata Luhan. setelah memberi Baekhyun rahasia penting berhubungan –secara tidak sadar olehnya, dia melanjutkan membawa piring kotor ke dapur. Baekhyun yang dapat sesuatu segera mengeluarkan I-phonenya dan mengetik sesuatu yang berharga dari luhan.

**3. kepercayaan adalah point penting hubungan. Tanpa kepercayaan hubungan itu akan cepat musnah, walau hubunganmu dengan orang gila yang centil yang selalu menggoda tapi percayalah. **(baekhyun sambil melirik luhan yang melayani pelanggan namja)

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat catatan ketiganya.

"Baekki!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. dia melihat jam tangan pinknya. Jam menunjukkan 09.30. berarti dia sudah satu setengah jam bekerja. Itu berarti dia boleh istirahat. Tapi kasihan juga luhan jika dia tinggal.

Setelah dia berpikir cukup lama sambil berdiri, yang membuatnya capek di karenakan dia juga membuat high heels dia pun memutuskan untuk menemui chanyeol.

"yeollie~", baekhyun segera berlari kecil-kecil ke arah 3 sekawan itu. namja di sekitarnya mendengus kesal. Siapa yang tidak tahu kedekatan chanyeol dan baekhyun? mereka dekat sekali, bahkan tidak bisa di bilang wajar sebagai teman.

Baekhyun segera memeluk chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol segera mencium pipi baekhyun yang putih itu.

"eh? Kenapa yeollie mencium pipi baekki", kata baekhyun. chanyeol hanya tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya memamerkan giginya itu.

"karena itu bentuk sayangku ke baekki", kata chanyeol.

"sayang sebagai teman ya?", chanyeol mengangguk mendengar perkataan mereka. nah kalian tahu kan apa yang di maksud kedekatan mereka yang di bilang tidak wajar? Sehun yang melihat adegan itu hanya mendengus nafas kesal.

"hei sehun! Kenapa luhan masih saja melayani pembeli, apa kau tidak takut luhan akan di macam-macami oleh namja yang kelihatannya lapar sekali loh~", kata chanyeol. sehun hanya menampilkan smirk tampannya.

"kalau ada yang macam-macam, bukan aku yang akan menghajarnya, lebih baik kau lihat saja luhan", jawab sehun sambil menopang dagunya. Matanya tak lepas dari luhan yang masih melayani pembeli yang ada di café itu.

Dan mengejutkan sekali, sehun, Chanyeol, dan baekhyun melihat ada namja yang memegang bokong luhan. sedangkan kai masih molor.

Luhan tampak menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menatap namja yang sudah memegangnya dengan tatapan manis sekali.

**BRUKK!**

**Sreet!**

**BRAAAKKK!**

"see? Dia akan seperti itu jika ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya", kata sehun enteng. Baekhyun dan juga chanyeol saling memandang, dan menampilkan wajah ketakutannya.

Yah, mereka tadi melihat Luhan membanting namja itu, dan melemparnya keluar Café setelah menyeret namja itu. benar-benar mengerikan sekali.

"dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar ya?", kata Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Brukk

"capekkknyaaaa", kata luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun. Sehun hanya menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan -_-.

"kalau kau capek, kenapa kau malah berdandan seperti itu sama baekhyun-hyung? Kau aneh Lulu," kata Sehun tetap dengan wajah -_-.

"habis kasihan juga kan ajhumma pemilik café, jadinya kami berdua ingin membantunya", kata Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih, hingga membuat namja di sana menganga semuanya. Wajah itu loh! Cantik!

"dengan membolos pelajaran?", kata Sehun. Baekhyun dan luhan hanya menyengir lebar selebar cengiran chanyeol. sehun dan chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua. Yah, mereka berdua memang sering membolos, tapi baekhyun tidak sesering Luhan. Luhan hanya masuk jika ada tes/ulangan. Bisa di bilang 2 minggu sekali. Hebatkan? Apa lagi dia tetap menjadi rangking pertama di kelasnya yang smart. Hebat!

"aku mau tanya serius, ini beneran serius. Kenapa kalian berdua suka memakai baju perempuan?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Baekhyun dan Luhan berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"kami kan punya wajah cantik", kata Baekhyun sambil berpose imut. Membuat namja di sekitar mereka ingin segera memeluknya.

"jadi kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya", tambah luhan.

"tapi kenapa chingu-mu yang lain tidak? Bukankah mereka manis?", luhan menoleh ke arah sehun, Chanyeol dan baekhyun berpandangan. Kenapa sehun bisa berbicara seperti itu di hadapan luhan?

"kami berdua pernah mendandani mereka semua hihihi dan hasilnya cantik, sayang mereka tidak mau kami dandani lagi", kata Luhan dengan wajah sesedih mungkin. Yah, ternyata Luhan tak gampang cemburu ya? -_-

"apa lagi D.O, dia pernah kami dandani seperti ini, dan hasilnya cantik!", kata baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"dan tentu saja kyungsoo menjadi SEXY", tambah luhan.

**BRAKK!**

"D.O hyung?! Kalian dandani? Benarkah? Apa kalian punya fotonya? Kapan dia akan di dandani lagi? lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya? Apakah dia malu?", kata kai seperti kereta api. Sejak kapan kai bangun dan menggebrak meja? O.o

"kau itu bertanya pelan-pelan dong, kau selalu saja bertindak seperti ini jika menyangkut D.O", kata baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"sakit yeolliieee~", rengek baekhyun dengan manja. Sehingga Chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya. Dan baekhyun langsung mengelus pipinya yang malang.

"apa yang kau tanya kan kai? Bisa kau ulangi?", tanya baekhyun yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"aku akan menjawab, aku masih ingat kok, yap kami dandani, lalu kami punya fotonya, kami semua malah, kau tak pernah melihatnya karena dia tak berani keluar, dan tentu saja dia malu", kata Luhan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, kai, dan sehun mangap lebar. Bukan karena jawaban luhan. tapi semua yang di tanyakan oleh kai bisa di jawab olehnya. Dan itu berarti dia ingat betul apa yang di tanyakan kai. Memorinya kuat sekali. Pantas saja kan dia menjadi rangking 1 di kelas smart -_-.

"benarkah? Boleh aku minta foto kalian semua?", tanya kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap garang kai. Jika kai bilang boleh meminta foto mereka semua. Termasuk baekhyun dan Luhan kan? dan itu lah sebabnya Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap garang kai.

"eh? Jangan menatap ku seperti itu dong Chanyeol-hyung, Sehun. Aku kan hanya minta foto mereka semua demi kita semua. Otomatis kalian berdua juga dapat melihat Luhan-ge dan Baekhyun-hyung kan? lalu foto lay-ge akan aku berikan kepada suho-hyung, Tao-ge akan ku berikan ke kris-ge, lalu Xiumin-hyung akan ku berikan pada Chen-hyung yang udah lama suka sama Xiumin-hyung", kata kai.

"tapi setelah kau mendapatkannya dan memberikan foto pada semuanya, kau tidak akan menyimpan yang lainnya selain D.O kan?" tanya sehun was-was.

"aniya~ aku hanya akan menyimpan D.O hyung-ku chaaaaagiiiiiii~", kata kai dengan di dramatrisir dengan bunga-bunga yang jatuh entah dari mana asalnya.

"mulai deh gilanya", kata Chanyeol malas.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong Tao. bagaimana ya dengannya?", tanya Baekhyun.

"eh? Iya aku ingin tahu tentangnya", kata Luhan.

.

.

.

"aiih~ kemana sih gege", kata Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Dia sedang menunggu kris di tempat latihannya. Berhubung dia malas keluar komplex sekolahnya untuk kencan, maka dia akan kencan di sekolahnya saja.

Dan kenapa Tao tidak berada di kelasnya. Itu karena dia dapat dispensasi untuk berlatih. Enak juga yah?

"Tao-er!", teriak kris dari kejauhan. Tao yang melihat namjachingunya, segera tersenyum. Dan berlari kecil-kecil ke arah kris.

"gege kenapa lama sekali sih! gege terlambat 2 menit 17 detik", kata Tao. eh? Menunggu 2 menit? Perlu di beri tahu juga, pasalnya Tao adalah seorang yang disiplin waktu. Maka dari itu dia di juluki juga sebagai time controller.

"gege kan hanya terlambat 2 menit, lagi pula gege juga banyak kerjaan tadi", kata kris memelas berharap Tao memaafkannya.

"yaahh, baiklah, gege Tao maafkan. Hem, kita ke taman sekolah yuk, aku membuat bekal –yah di bantu D.O-ge juga sih untuk kita kencan nanti, kita makan bareng yuk ge", kata Tao dengan wajah yang lucu.

"tentu! Lagi pula gege lapar, ayo", kata kris. Kris segera menggandeng Tao keluar dari tempat Tao berlatih wushu. Agak aneh sih, jika seorang guru berkencan dengan muridnya. Tapi hey! Itu wajarkan sebagai manusia?

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Bergandengan tangan. Sungguh pasangan yang romantis sekali bukan?

.

.

.

"huuuh~ aku benci Kim songsaengnim, aku benci Kim songsaengnim, dan aku benci, paling benci dengan sejarah, apalagi yang menyangkut mitologi yunani. Sangat benci!", itulah gumaman tidak jelas dari Xiumin di perpustakaan. Yah, dia sedang tidak mood, entah kenapa. 2 chingu-nya sedang tidak ada, yang satu dispensasi, yang satu membolos. Dan tambah tugas yang dia benci, di pelajaran yang dia benci, dan juga guru yang dia benci. Nice day, right?

"mitologi Yunani, mitologi Yunani, Mitologi Yunani, Mito..ah!", gumaman Xiumin untuk mencari buku berakhir saat buku yang dia cari di temukan, dan juga ada yang memegang buku itu secara bersamaan.

"ah, Xiumin-ssi, silahkan", kata pemilik tangan yang memegang buku mitologi itu.

"Chen-ssi? Ah aniya~ kau saja", kata Xiumin sambil menyerahkan buku tsb kepada Chen.

"jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi," kata Chen dengan senyuman bebeknya yang lucu.

"kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi", kata Xiumin. mereka berpandangan lama. Dan tentu saja masih dalam keadaan memegang buku yang sama.

"ahahahahaha!", mereka tertawa bersama, merutuki kebodohan mereka masing-masing yang tidak mau di panggil dengan embel-embel –ssi.

"ssttt! Ini perpus!", kata seorang namja di sebelah mereka. mereka pun menutup mulut mereka.

"bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama? Aku rasa kau juga mendapat tugas yang sama denganku dari Kim Songsaengnim, -meskipun kelas kita berbeda," kata Chen. Xiumin pun mengangguk antusias. Oh! Kapan lagi kau bisa mengerjakan dengan anak dari kelas Smart yang terbilang jenius-jenius. Ini akan memudahkan pekerjaannya.

"kita duduk di sana saja! Aku benci dengan berisik saat belajar, bisakan?", kata Xiumin menunjuk bangku baca yang lumayan sepi sekali. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang lewat di sana. Yah, karena disana tempat pojokan.

"kau yakin?", kata Chen sambil melirik tempat barusan. Bukannya terkesan suram baginya. tapi ini akan membuatnya semakin bisa berdekatan dengan Xiumin yang cantik. Oh, ayolah~ Xiumin itu juga cukup cantik, walau tak secantik Luhan, tak semanis baekhyun, tak sekarismatik kyungsoo, tak seimut Tao, dan tak selemah gemulai(?) Lay, tapi dia termasuk kategori uke yang cantik. Di tambah lagi, Chen memang ingin dekat dengan Xiumin.

"yap! Ayolah Chen! Kita bisa berkosentrasi di sana!", kata Chen di giring Xiumin ke tempat tadi. oh, benar-benar pekerjaan yang menyenangkan untuk Chen.

.

.

.

"Xiumin-hyung~ Kyungsoo~ Tao-er~ Lay~", teriak Luhan manja di depan pintu kamar mereka dan baekhyun berada di belakangnya. 4 namja uke ini melihat ke arah luhan yang masih memakai wig dan juga baekhyun.

"ada apa?", kata Xiumin dengan nada dingin.

"jangan memaksa kami berpakaian seperti itu luhan-ge", kata Lay dengan mata menelisik ke pakaian luhan dan baekhyun yang memakai baju perempuan.

"dan jangan paksa kami berdandan seperti perempuan baekhyun-hyung", kata Tao dengan nada khawatir dan ketakutan.

"tidak, kami pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya", kata Kyungsoo. Mereka semua hafal dengan hobi gila dari Luhan dan juga baekhyun.

"tapi kali ini untuk kebaikan~", kata Luhan merayu atau lebih tepatnya merengek.

"kebaikan apanya?! Sebelum ini kau juga mengatakan untuk kebaikan, tapi kami di suruh untuk menjadi pelayan seperti kalian di café! Kami malu tahu!", kata Xiumin agak berteriak. Yah, mereka berempat pernah terayu oleh bujukan luhan, dan jadilah mereka menjadi yeoja jejadian yang bekerja di café sekolah. Dan itu menyebabkan mereka seakan menjadi uke –tapi memang uke kan?

"tapi beneran ini untuk kebaikan, Tao mau ya?", kata baekhyun menghampiri Tao. dan tentu saja baekhyun memasang aegyo.

"tapi gege pasti akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh", kata Tao. yah, dia cukup takut untuk berpakaian perempuan lagi.

"kami mau memberi selebaran tentang sumbangan panti asuhan, dan kami berencana kalian juga ikut, dengan memasang pakaian perempuan, kita akan terlihat cantik dan akan menarik perhatian, dan tentu saja pasti akan banyak yang mau memberi sumbangankan dan sukarelawan?", kata Luhan memasang tampang sedih. Sontak mata 4 namja itu berubah menjadi bulat.

"kau tidak bohongkan?", kata Xiumin was-was.

"tentu saja tidak!", jawab Luhan dengan lantang.

4 namja itu –lay, kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan juga Tao berpandangan. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"kalian mau? Asyik! Kalian baik sekali!", kata Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan licik. Oh, ternyata ada udang di balik tepung, eh salah di balik batu. Ada rencana licik luhan dan baekhyun di balik itu semua -_- dasar.

.

.

.

"ada apa sih kalian tarik-tarik kami," kata Suho. Yah, mereka –suho, kris dan Chen. Sedang di paksa berkumpul di kamar mereka oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. atau lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol dan kai saja yang menggiring, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam melihat hyung-hyungnya risih.

"ya! Kalau ini tidak penting, kalian aku akan bakar!", kata kris dengan nada mengancam. Sedangkan Chen hanya diam saja. Yah, setidaknya Chen tidak sesensi kris.

"kau yakin ini tidak penting kris-ge? Huehehehe", kai tertawa evil. Lalu memperlihatkan foto Tao di I-phonenya. Chen, Suho, dan kris melihat foto yang di tunjukkan. Mereka bertiga menganga lebar. Kai memperlihatkan Foto Tao yang err.. sulit di jelaskan.

Di foto itu tao sedang berdiri memakai baju maid yang seksi. Matanya di beri eyeliner hingga membuat dia tampak lebih imut. Sedang menjilat lolipop, memakai wig berwarna cokelat dengan di kuncir dua ke bawah. Dan tampak menoleh ke arah kamera yang sedang di sampingnya. Dan baju maid itu sepertinya sangat pendek, terlihat dari pahanya yang terlihat.

Kris menengguk ludahnya sendiri. Melihat pandanya sesexy ini. sangat cantik, imut, dan er.. sexy.

"ka..kau dapat dari mana!? Cepat berikan untukku!", kata Kris berusaha untuk meraih I-phone kai.

"eittss! Katanya tidak penting", kata kai berusaha untuk melindungi I-phonenya dari tangan kris. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran kai dan kris. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menganga tak berkomen.

"hehe, hyung~ aku juga punya foto lay-ge yang lagi er.. memakai baju sexy", suho menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang sedang menaikkan alisnya dan menurunkan bergantian. Yah, chanyeol berusaha untuk menggoda suho.

"jinjja?! Aku mau lihat!", kata suho. Suho sedang membayangkan Lay, yang sexy, yang terlihat pahanya. Oh bayangan suho pergi ke mana-mana. Ternyata suho termakan bicaranya sendiri tentang 'cinta itu memang gila, untung aku masih waras'. Dan ternyata kau sendiri juga tidak waras jika menyangkut lay. ckck.

"nihh~ lihat~", Chanyeol memperlihatkan foto Lay yang tidak terlalu sexy, tapi ya cukup meningkatkan horny pada suho.

GLUP!

Di foto itu Lay sedang membawa nampan dan tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Foto itu di ambil dari bawah. Dan lay saat itu akan melangkah, hingga pahanya terlihat dan hampir tersibak sepenuhnya. Sama dengan pakaian Tao. hanya saja wig Lay berwarna pirang se bahu. Dan bibirnya~ WOW! Berwarna merah mengkilap. Mungkin gara-gara lipgloss.

"a…aku.. ma..mau min..minta Cha..chanyeol", kata Suho tergagap. Ternyata akal pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana. Hah~ kau bisa tergoda juga ternyata suho.

"chen-hyung", panggil sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Chen segera menoleh ke arah Sehun. Tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun segera memperlihatkan foto Xiumin yang sama dengan Lay dan juga Tao.

Di foto itu, Xiumin sedang terduduk, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia kesal. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam roknya. Dia tidak melihat ke kamera, tapi melihat ke samping. Kaki putihnya terlihat, dan bahunya terlihat, sepertinya seragamnya agak berbeda dengan yang lainnya. dia memakai wig berwarna merah, yang panjang sepinggang.

"boleh aku memintanya?", dan sehun hanya mengangguk.

RRTT…RRRTT…

Sehun mengambil I-phonenya lagi dan melihat ada pesan e-mail masuk.

**From : Lulu Chagi~ :***

**Subject : -**

**Katakan pada hyungmu :D akan ada acara yang mereka nantikan, di depan stasiun, dan jangan lupakan untuk membawa kamera :p eh? Jangan lupa bawa itu obat jantung, kali aja hyung mu jantungan :d haha :* di tunggu, Love U~**

Sehun tersenyum melihat pesan dari namjachingunya yang termasuk kategori romantis itu.

"HYUNG-DEULL! CEPAT SIAP-SIAP KITA AKAN KE STASIUN SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"andai aku tahu jika yang menarik perhatian adalah memakai pakaian yang sexy lagi, mungkin aku akan menolaknya", kata Xiumin sambil memberikan selebaran. Yah, dia sedang memakai pakaian sexy sama yang seperti lainnya.

Mereka sama-sama memakai kemeja, dan rok span di tambah dengan wig dan juga high heels. Wig luhan berwarna merah panjang bergelombang sepinggang, dengan jepitan pita. Baekhyun memakai wig merah panjang yang berkuncit dua di atas dan pita. Tao memakai wig kriting gantung berwarna cokelat dan berkuncit di bawah sepanjang pinggangnya. Xiumin memakai wig berwarna merah lurus sepanjang bahunya. Lay memakai wig pirang lurus dengan kuncit rambut kecil di kepalanya. Kyungsoo memakai rambut bergelombang berwarna hitam sebatas pinggulnya.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk pundak Xiumin, Xiumin menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum geje, dengan seringaian imutnya.

"jangan menyeringai seperti itu Baekhyun! kau tampak menggelikan!", kata Xiumin dengan wajah dinginnya.

"eh? Banyak orang yang bilang ILoveU ya? Ke hyung ckckck", kata baekhyun. Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sesekali dia berusaha menurunkan rok spannya yang berada di atas lutut 3,5 cm –karena dia mengukurnya tadi. terkadang Xiumin juga hampir terpeleset karena high heelsnya.

"Tao-er, Kyungsoo, Lay ayo istirahat, sebentar lagi malamkan? Kita istirahat dulu", kata Luhan. dia tidak terlihat membawa selembar apapun, itu artinya lembarannya sudah habis. Ya, meskipun luhan adalah namja, tapi kalau di dandani cantik kan? jadi siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan selebaran dari namja cantik.

"baekhyun, Xiumin-hyung, ayo istirahat juga", teriak luhan. Xiumin dan Baekhyun pun menghampiri Luhan di bangku depan stasiun.

"wajahku memerah karena malu~", kata Tao sambil menutup wajahnya. yah, dia memang terlihat sangar, tapi bagaimanapun dia sangat manis dan imut. Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang mau mendandaninya.

"ne~ aku juga, serasa aku mau buang wajahku", kata Lay di tambah dengan helaan nafas.

"kalau kau membuang wajahmu, Suho hyung akan menangkapnya hahaha~", canda kyungsoo. Dan 5 namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Lay yang kesal. Kenapa kyungsoo sekarang mirip baekhyun ya?

"aku mau tanyak nih", kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Seperti bertanya kepada guru.

"apa?", tanya luhan antusias. Yah, seantusias Luhan menjawab tes.

"bagaimana kalau namjachingu kalian atau chingu kalian melihat kalian seperti ini?", tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin dan kyungsoo berpandangan. Yah, mereka tak punya pacar, tapi kalau di lihat teman mereka, mungkin malu seperti menjadi pelayan café.

Lay tampak memandang kosong, entah kenapa sepertinya jiwanya keluar karena pertanyaan baekhyun, yah, malu kok aneh.

Tao? wajahnya merah merona. Dia sepertinya malu berpakaian sexy, dan berdandan seperti yeoja di lihat oleh kris? Aw! Dia ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

Luhan, tampaknya biasa saja.

"kalau begitu~ silahkan di lihat pangeran kalian masing-masing!", kata Baekhyun berteriak, untung saja sudah terlalu sepi. Kalau masih ramai, mungkin baekhyun akan di keroyok, atau malah di bawa pulang karena sangat imut?

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"D.O hyung…", suara kai yang serak-serak mainly(?) membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo. Dia melihat ke samping, tampak item-item, berpakaian item, dengan iris mata item, siapa lagi kalau bukan kai. Dan pastikan kyungsoo telah berubah warna kulit. Dari yang putih, menjadi merah.

"baby Panda~", suara kris yang emang mainly beneran(!) dengan di tambahi intonasi manja membuat Tao melihat ke samping, terlihatlah wajah kris tepat berada di sampingnya. Tao? seperti yang dia pikirkan tadi, dia langsung pingsan, dan untungnya langsung di tangkap oleh kris. Aigooo~ kesempatan.

"Xiumin-hyung?", suara indah Chen (atau malah cempreng?) membuat Xiumin terpaksa membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan di hadapannya terdapat Chen yang sedang melihat Xiumin. pandangan mereka bertemu sangat~ lama.

"Lay…", Lay menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Cup~

"eh?", Lay memandang suho tak percaya. Dia barusan mencium pipi suhao yang sebenarnya suho sengaja. Kenapa bisa? Karena saat lay menoleh, Suho langsung menyodorkan pipinya(?) sehingga terjadilah insiden tsb.

"Lulu hyung", Luhan langsung saja berlari dan memeluk sehun yang berada agak jauh. Dan menyeretnya ke area(?) chingunya. Sedangkan sehun hanya diam saja di seret oleh Luhan.

"baekki~", baekhyun melihat ke samping, atau lebih tepatnya mendongak, dan mendapati chanyeol yang sedang memamerkan giginya (lagi).

"oh.. hai Yeollie~", baekhyun segera memamerkan eye smilenya, dan di balas oleh cengiran chanyeol yang lebih lebar lagi.

.

.

.

"kenapa kita memisahkan diri kita baekki? Dan membiarkan mereka semua berduaan?", tanya chanyeol sambil melihat para pasangan –ada juga yang terpaksa berpasangan yang duduk berduaan.

"sstt!", baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan desisan(?).

baekhyun melihat kyungsoo dan kai yang lagi duduk berdua di pojok café, dan melihat mereka berbincang-bincang. Lalu beralih kepada Suho yang sedang jahil menggoda, eh? Ternyata uri angel bisa menjadi devil ya saat bersama lay. lalu jarak 2 meja terdapat Kris yang menggombali Tao dan Tao hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Lalu, di sudut ruangan café terdapat Luhan yang bercerita panjang lebar dan Sehun hanya menimpali sesekali. Dan jarak 3 meja dari luhan terdapat Xiumin dan Chen yang berbicara formal.

Oh ya, 6 namja uke tadi masih memakai baju perempuan, ingat baju perempuan! Jadi ini semacam kencan tidak langsung oleh mereka semua. Dan 6 uke tadi persis dan mirip sekali dengan yeoja.

"baekki, tak boleh mengintip pasangan lain", kata chanyeol dengan menarik dagu Baekhyun agar melihatnya. Mungkin Chanyeol bermaksud romantis terhadap chingu kesayangannya itu.

"Yeollie~ kenapa mereka berbeda?", tanya baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tangan chanyeol.

"eh?", chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"ituloh~ lihat~ luhan bercerita panjang lebar dan sehun hanya cuek, lalu kris yang suka menggombali tao, dan…"

"itu karena penyampaian ungkapan rasa cinta mereka yang berbeda-beda baekki", chanyeol memotong ucapan baekhyun.

"eh?", chanyeol mendekati wajah baekhyun.

"itu karena penyampaian yang berbeda baekki chagi? Setiap orang memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. contohnya, sehun yang cuek dan biasa saja dan jarang cemburu, itu artinya dia sangat percaya pada luhan. dan terkadang mereka yang tidak mengerti cara penyampaian itu biasanya akan menyalah artikan penyampaian itu. seumpamanya kris yang melindungi dan perhatian kepada seseorang, dan jika seseorang itu tidak paham kalau sebenarnya kris hanya menganggapnya sebatas chingu, itu akan menyebabkan seseorang itu mengira bahwa kris menyukainya, paham?", kata Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi cerah. Dia mendapatkan 2 pelajaran penting tentang cinta. Segera dia mengeluarkan I-phonenya.

**4. setiap orang memiliki cara pengungkapan yang berbeda-beda. Dan itu memiliki arti atau makna tersendiri. Jadi percaya lah bahwa orang itu memang mencintaimu walau secuek sehun.**

**5. jangan ke-PD-an terhadap perlakuan atau perhatian berlebih dari seseorang, jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati dengan mengiranya dia mencintaimu.**

Save~ klik~

Yes! Baekhyun mendapatkan 2 resep tambahan. Dia tersenyum cerah, tapi saat menatap chanyeol yang menatapnya..

"Yeollie, kau termasuk perhatian yang mana? Lebih dari chingu, atau chingu?", tanya baekhyun sambil memasukkan I-phonenya ke dalam rok. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun memasang wajah bingung.

"yeollie~ aku menanti sebuah jawaban?", desak baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol bertambah bingung.

"ah, itu baekki… emh itu~",

"itu~", tiru baekhyun. chanyeol bingung harus bilang apa. kalau saja permasalahannya tidak seruwet yang dia jalani seperti ini mungkin dia akan bilang bahwa baekhyun lebih dari chingunya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ada masalah yang menghantuinya.

"baekhyun-hyung! Ayo pulang! Aku kedinginan!", teriak suara cempreng di sudut café. Chanyeol melihat bahwa acara kencan dadakan itu telah usai itu terbukti dengan gerombolan namja uke yang memisah dengan namja seme, dan tinggal dirinya dan baekhyun yang masih berada di tempat.

"eh? Sudah ya? Padahal masih ingin lama~. Aku menunggu jawaban yeollie~ oke!?", teriak baekhyun yang sambil berlari ke chingu-chingunya, lalu keluar dari café itu dengan candaan.

"are you okey?", tanya kris sok bahasa inggris.

"jangan sok bahasa inggris ge!", teriak chanyeol frustasi. Dia pusing, sangat malah.

"tenanglah chanyeol-hyung semua pasti akan baik-baik saja", kata kai berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai frustasi bin stress.

"jangan frustasi hyung", kata sehun yang entah sejak kapan peduli dengan hyungnya yang di anggap gila ini.

"kalau masalah tidak seruwet ini, aku tidak akan tampak frustasi sehun! Andai saja~ argghh!", kata chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"sudahlah jalani apa yang ada dulu," kata suho bijaksana. Dan kata-kata bijaksana suho dapat menenangkan chanyeol yang mulai frustasi.

"kau harus memilih chanyeol, masa lalu… atau masa depan", kata Chen yang membuat chanyeol frustasi lagi. dasar chen!

"argh! Akan kupikirkan lagi! kajja! Kita pulang!", kata chanyeol. sedangkan chingunya hanya menatap chanyeol dengan prihatin. Sebenarnya ada apa? O.o

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ge, tolong Tao menghapus eye liner doong~"

"Luhan-hyung, bagaimana cara melepas rok ini? aku harus memberi makan kyuo tapi aku tak dapat melangkah dengan benar jika seperti ini"

"luhan-ge, tolong lepaskan wigku dong"

"luhan bagaimana caranya melepas bulu mata ini?"

"Luhan-ge tolong tao?"

"Luhan-hyung ajarin aku melepas kan rok ini"

"luhan-ge, rambut ini gimana?"

"luhan, mataku berat"

"LUHAN GEE~ TAO MINTA TOLONG"

"LUHAN HYUNG, JEBAL AJARIN MELEPAS ROK INI"

"LUHAN-GE, RAMBUTNYA"

"LUHAN, MATAKU"

"LUHAN-GE"

"LUHAN-HYUNG"

"LUHAN"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM~! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM UNTUK SEBENTAR SAJA! AKU JUGA MASIH KEREPOTAN! KITA TUNGGU BAEKHYUN HABIS MANDI DAN KITA AKAN MELEPAS BERSAMA-SAMA, PAHAAAMM!", teriak Luhan dengan frustasi.

"pa…paham", kata 4 namja itu, yah, bagaimanapun, mereka takut dengan amukan dari rusa manis ini. benar sih kalau diam sangat manis, tapi kalau marah, gak jauh-jauh amat sama Xiumin.

Cklek~

"tadi ribut-ribut, sekarang sudah tenang lagi?", kata baekhyun saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin menatap baekhyun dengan death-glare, tidak dengan Tao dan juga Luhan.

"kenapa sih! jangan pandang aku seperti itu doong~", kata baekhyun menghampiri Tao, dan membersihkan eyelinernya.

"huuuhh! Kalau Tao langsung di bersihkan~", kata Xiumin yang langsung di anggukki oleh Lay.

"kan dia maknae, ngalah dong ke maknae :p wekkk", kata Baekhyun sambil membersihkan mata Tao dari eye linernya.

"kyungsoo~ sini aku lepaskan spanmu", kata Luhan dengan manis ke kyungsoo. Membuat Xiumin dan Lay cemberut, padahal biasanya kan kalau gak ke Xiumin juga ke Lay perhatiannya luhan.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kyungsoo kan maknae ke-2, kalian juga bisa saling membantu kan? lay kan sudah melepas bulu mata dan Xiumin sudah melepas wig, kan kalian bisa membantu bersama ya kan?", kata Luhan sambil berusaha untuk melepas rok span kyungsoo. Lay dan Xiumin saling berpandangan.

"iya juga ya? Ayo sini Lay wigmu aku lepaskan", kata Xiumin. kenapa tidak dari tadi sih -_-.

[Nah~ kita skip waktu mereka lepas-lepasan ya? Jangan ambigu loh ^,,^ padahal zelus juga ambigu kekekekeke~]

"kyuooo~ kau lapar ya? Ini makananmu", kata Tao memberi makanan pada kyuo, menggantikan kyungsoo yang sedang memasak makanan ringan di dapur.

"Luhan-ge~ ini caranya bagaimana? aku tidak tahu caranya", kata Lay menyodorkan buku ke Luhan. Luhan mengambil dan melihat soal yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh Lay.

"ah, aku pakai cara sendiri, begini caranya", kata luhan mencoret-coret yang di anggap hitungan di buku Lay.

"woah~ daebak! padahal gege tidak pernah masuk, gege memang pantas menjadi peringkat 1", kata Lay, dan luhan hanya tersipu malu.

"Xiumin-hyung, pinjam tugas mitologi dong", kata Baekhyun merengek ke Xiumin.

"tuh! Untung aku tadi mengerjakan sama Chen, jadi udah selesai", kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di meja belajarnya. Baekhyun pun langsung pergi ke meja belajarnya Xiumin dan langsung membawanya ke meja belajar.

Tumben asrama 307 ini terlihat fine-fine aja? Biasanya saja rusuh tiap hari.

"bakpau-nya sudah siiaaap~", kata kyungsoo sambil membawa piring yang di yakini bakpau. Mendengar nama bakpau, mata Xiumin langsung berbinar-binar. Dan dengan kekuatan yang tidak di duga, Xiumin langsung melesat secepat kilat untuk mengambil bakpau yang merupakan simbolnya(?)

"bakpaauuu~ yeah!", Xiumin pun memakannya dengan lahap, seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"seperti biasanya, Xiumin-hyung pasti mendapat yang pertama, katanya mau dieet~", kata Baekhyun berusaha mengejek Xiumin. Xiumin malah tidak menghiraukan, dan tetap memakan makanan faforitnya itu.

"mungkin penyebabnya adalah masakan kyungsoo yang enak", kata Luhan yang mencomot bakpau buatan kyungsoo.

"D.O memang pantas menjadi koki atau chef asrama kita", kata Baekhyun yang menggigit kecil-kecil bakpaunya, entah bertujuan apa.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi di asrama kita?", kata Lay sambil mengambil satu bakpau dari piring yang disuguhkan oleh kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo-ge memang hebat, mashitaaa~", kata Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil bakpau.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil satu bakpau, memakan bakpaunya dengan pelan sambil memperlihatkan baekhyun yang makannya tidak jauh beda dengan Xiumin. buas itu adalah kata yang tepat saat melihat Xiumin dan baekhyun.

"er… baekhyun-hyung",

"ne?", baekhyun menoleh ke arah kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bakpau.

"hubunganmu dengan chanyeol-hyung itu sebatas chingu?", sontak semua yang lagi mengunyah, menelan, ataupun menggigit bakpau berhenti karena ingin mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. siapa yang tidak tahu duo happy virus yang gila dan stres itu. kalau mereka berdua datang, dapat di pastikan kerusuhan yang tampak. Tapi baekhyun maupun chanyeol mendapat kontroversi. Ituloh, chanyeol yang memperlakukan baekhyun yang kelewat batas chingu. Sebenarnya baekhyun itu banyak fansnya sama kayak chingunya. Tapi gara-gara gak mau berurusan dengan tiang listrik bergigi sempurna (red-chanyeol) maka mereka agak menjaga jarak dengan baekhyun.

"hubungan yang bagaimana, kami jelas-jelas chingu, emangnya kenapa sih?", kata baekhyun santai.

"yakin Cuma sebagai chingu? Gak lebih?", kata kyungsoo. Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"yakin sih, emangnya kenapa?", tanya baekhyun sambil menatap sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"bukannya begitu, tapi kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Lihatlah kalian berdua, chanyeol bahkan gak segan mencium pipimu di depan umum. Dan yang pernah aku dengar, namja yang menembakmu akan selalu berhadapan dengan chanyeol loh~", kata Lay dengan jiwa penggosip. Dasar namja-namja uke yang suka bergosip -_-'

"begitu ya?", kata baekhyun menatap bakpaunya dengan tatapan lirih. Dan lay merasakan hawa merinding di sekitarnya. Ternyata Lohan dan Toa, ups mian TYPO maksudnya Luhan dan Tao sedang mendeath-glare Lay, ternyata orang polos kalau lagi death-glare ternyata sangat menakutkan ya?

"mi..mian baekhyun, apa perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung?", kata Lay dengan inisiatifnya, agar Luhan dan Tao berhenti menebar aura yang menakutkan itu.

"ah, gwenchana kok Yixing-ge n_n", kata baekhyun. 5 namja itu saling memandang. Ituloh wajah baekhyun dengan emoticon n_n dan memanggil orang dengan nama aslinya.

Ada 2 kemungkinan jika baekhyun seperti itu.

1. baekhyun punya masalah yang besar.

2. baekhyun sedang sedih.

"apa yang terjadi baekhyun? apa ada sesuatu tentang chanyeol denganmu?", tanya Xiumin hati-hati. Yah, walaupun Xiumin dan baekhyun bak tom and jerry tapi bagaimanapun baekhyun adalah dongsaeng Xiumin. dan Xiumin benci jika salah satu dongsaengnya sedang ada masalah. dia pasti akan melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada kris -_- (baca chap 1)

"hiks.. Huwaaaaa~!", dan tiba-tiba baekhyun menangis keras, sambil membuang bakpaunya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"loh~ baekhyun hyung jangan menangis, cup-cup", kata kyungsoo yang jiwa ibu-ibunya keluar. Melihat kyungsoo dengan baekhyun mungkin kalian akan melihatnya seperti ibu dan anak.

"aku binguuung~", kata baekhyun dengan mengelap airmatanya dengan tangannya. Urgh baekhyun sangat lucu.

"bingung kenapa ge?", kata Tao sambil mendekati baekhyun yang menangis sesenggukan.

"a..aku",

"kenapa baekhyun?", tanya Xiumin.

"aku bingung! besok aku harus memakai eye liner apa tidak! Soalnya eye linerku sudah mau habis",

**BRUKKKK!**

4 namja yang sudah serius itu –Lay, Xiumin, Tao, dan kyungsoo pingsan di tempat karena mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang tidak penting sama sekali menurut mereka.

"eh? Kenapa semuanya pingsan ya?", kata baekhyun dengan wajah watados.

"eye liner-mu sudah mau habis, tuh eye linerku masih utuh belum ku gunakan, kamu pakai saja", kata Luhan. mata baekhyun langsung bling-bling mendengar perkataan luhan.

"trima kasih luhan-ge mumumu :*", dan baekhyun bersama luhan berpelukan erat di samping 4 namja mereka yang koma.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Geje, aneh, Garing, mengecewakan ya?

Mianhee~ zelus gak bisa membuatnya menjadi romance dan seru T.T *pundung

Lalu pendapat readers gimana? Apakah seru? Menarik? Atau geje? Aneh? Garing? Mengecewakan?

Hehehe mian-mian…

Mian kalau Humornya sedikit, soalnya kan zelus pada dasarnya gak tahu tentang humor-humor begituan. Mian..miann

Lalu zelus bakal kasih bocoran sedikit. Satu kata kunci Yaitu **DETEKTIF**! Silahkan untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi :3

Terus masalah resep cinta. Zelus jujur deh *ama curhat. Dulu zelus kayak baekhyun gitu. Zelus dalam hal cinta payah banget, jadinya zelus buat resep cinta itu (yang ternyata pacar zelus itu sahabat zelus sendiri -_-) bisa di bilang ff ini adalah pengalaman cinta zelus dan chingunya zelus. :3

Tapi dalam masalahnya loh! Bukan kejadiannya, (yah ada beberapa sih yang zelus masukkin). Dan yang resepnya itu murni buatan zelus. Kalau gak percaya silahkan lihat resep cintanya zelus yang asli!

o-oke, zelus terlalu bersemangat. Jja! Ini balasan review kalian.

**Balasan review**

**ajib4ff** : ah, gamsahamida~ sudah di doakan ne? hehehe, yap Tao memang maknae kesayangannya uke-uke. Emang rada-rada miring gimana gitu. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**dian deer** : rencananya udah di bacakan ekekekek. Mian kalau momentnya kurang, karena zelus belum mau ngeluarin rencana konfliknya huehehehe, kalau konflik otomatis bakalan ada moment couplenya. Sekarang zelus mau ngenalin sifat-sifat para pemain(?) biar lebih kece :3. Hahaha :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**uniquegals** : bagaimanapun kan kamu tetap menjadi sunbaeku *bow . jinjja? Trim's say *ikutan kekeke. Humornya zelus belum nyampek karena memang zelus gak bisa buat humor T.T ah! Ne! gamsahamida atas pelajarannya. Kamu gak cerewet kok :3 mian jika telat :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**vicky98Amalia** : udah di lanjut chagiya :3 :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Kimkim Yeonshi** : Sulay-nya nanti :3 dan udah di siapkan jangan khawatir kok~ saya tidak melakukan hal yang bagus kok readers T.T :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**PrincePink** : hehehe, semua yang ada disini emang idiot semua, kecuali ada beberapa yang AGAK waras DIKIT. Bisa di bilang emang semuanya idiot pada dasarnya *apa maksud loh hah! –baekhyun *maksudnya di ff-nya oppa *oh baguslah. Trims udah menyukai humor yang garing di ff zelus T.T iyap baeklu jadi cewek, tapi semua uke uga jadi cewek pada akhirnya :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**kharisma shima** : gak keren-keren amat kok, malah menurut zelus garing banget. trims udah menyukai humor yang garing di ff zelus ini T.T :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**lee kaisoo** : iyaa~ cama-cama *hug balik. Baekhyun emang imut dan innocent kok, bisa di bilang luhan Tao ama Bacon itu uke yang innocent, tapi tetap innocent Tao. :3 :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**12Wolf** : belum jadian di chap ini mungkin di chap-chap depan *pasang wajah misterius, ini udah di lanjut :D :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**siscaMinstalove** : jadi kamu suka ama humornya zelus di ff ini yang garing banget? yap bener semuanya pada OOC. Hehehe ini udah di lanjut ama zelus :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : emang buat alesan :p gamsahamida udah di sukai humor garing dari zelus :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**chenma** : ah, gwenchana, yang penting udah review ne? ^^ udah di baca dan di suka aja zelus udah seneng banget! yap namanya juga baeklu duo gila di uke-uke kekekeke *ditendang baeklu:D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**joonseo han** : mian T.T jika humornya sedikit, zelus gak bisa buat humor soalnya. Hiks *pundung . mian kalau telat updatenya. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Park Ha Woo** : yap benar-benar power of xiumin -_- tapi kan pada kenyataan emang paling kuat tuh Xiumin di EXO-M . ini udah dilanjut Chingu-ya~ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**M** : woah~ reveiwnya banyak banget. gamsahamida. :D ini udah di lanjut kok chingu! Mian jika tidak bisa update kilat T.T *bow :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Tania3424** : udah tahukan rencana gilanya chingu? XD :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**uRuRuBaek** : ih~ namanya lucu :3 udah tahukan rencananya baeklu? :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

Gamsahamida yang udah ngeriview ^^ ngefollow ^^ and ngefaforit ^^ FF aneh, geje, garing, ini :* kiss for you guys mumumu…

Review ne?

Zelus tunggu~ *kasih foto sexy uke~


	4. Chapter 3

Love Recipe Chapter 3

Judul : Love Recipe

Cast : EXO/all member

Pair : Official pair EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)

Warning : TYPO, bahasa aneh nan geje bin bingung, mian jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

.

Haaaiiii!

Zelus comeback bawa FF gajeeee! XD jangan lupa untuk membaca Curcolnya Zelus! Oke! Sip!

Happy Reading~

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Saat asrama 307 sedang menikmati sarapan mereka yang tenang.

"Xiumin-hyung! Jangan terlalu banyak ambil ayam goreng, katanya mau diet, ini mah gendutin diri kali!", teriak baekhyun saat melihat Xiumin mengambil banyak ayam goreng.

"biarin wekk :p yang penting masih hidup", balas Xiumin mehrong.

"kyungsoo hyung~ kenapa tidak ada siomaynya sih, padahal aku kan sudah minta kemarin", tanya Tao yang sedikit berteriak agar omongannya bisa di dengar oleh kyungsoo di tengah kerusuhan sarapan mereka.

"mian, aku ketiduran. Besok pasti akan ku buatkan", kata kyungsoo –yang agak berteriak juga.

"Lay! tolong ambilkan saos doong!", teriak Luhan di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"ini lulu-ge," balas lay yang juga berteriak.

"nanti aku traktir Siomay deh Tao", kata Baekhyun.

"eh? Benarkah? Gamsahamida baekhyun-ge!", kata Tao sambil memeluk erat baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Yah, ini kegiatan sarapan mereka yang tenang. -_-

"hei baekhyun, kenapa hari ini kau terasa sangat bersemangat sekali?", Baekhyun yang sedang memakan ayam goreng menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Xiumin dalam-dalam.

"entahlah, aku merasa sangat mood bagus hari ini. aku rasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku hahaha!", Xiumin menatap datar baekhyun yang sedang mood sangat bagus. Yah, jika mood baekhyun sangat bagus hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan. Dia menjadi normal atau dalam mode on gila yang sangat luar biasa.

Yah , Xiumin –atau bisa dibilang semua chingu baekhyun berharap baekhyun menjadi normal.

.

.

"hari ini hari yang paling menyebalkan!"

"kau sudah bilang itu beberapa kali baekhyun-ah"

"benar ge, berangkat pagi kau semangat sekali, tapi dari pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir kau bilang hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia sangat kesal hari ini. dan hiburan Tao dan Xiumin tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Bayangkan saja.

Masuk, langsung ulangan Trigonometri, dan dia paling tidak bisa dan paling tidak paham tentang pelajaran satu itu. dia ketahuan mencontek Tao yang notabenenya jarak bangkunya sangat jauh darinya. Lalu dia di suruh untuk berlari lapangan 5 kali. Setelah itu, saat dia masuk ke pelajaran selanjutnya dia terlambat karena hukuman itu, dan dia pun di hukum kembali dengan cara membersihkan toilet kelas atletik yang baunya, urgh!

Lalu pelajaran terakhir dia terlambat lagi tapi untungnya tidak di hukum, tapi buku pelajarannya ketinggalan. Dan itu tidak bisa di tolerir, jadinya dia harus memotong rumput di taman sekolah yang sangaat luas. Tapi untungnya, ada Chanyeol yang baik hati yang mau membantunya.

Dan sekarang, saat dia ingin bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya hari ini. semua chingunya ada urusan.

"Baekhyun ge! Pai!", Tao segera meninggalkan Xiumin dan Baekhyun. yah Tao harus latihan wushu untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun melirik Xiumin datar.

"hehehe, sepertinya giliranku pay! Aku mau latihan untuk klub sepak bolaku pai!"

Dan tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri. Merana, kesepian, sendiri.

"urgh! Pulang sendirian lagi deh!", baekhyun menendang kerikil yang berada di depannya. Yah, walaupun sekolah satu area dengan asramanya, tapi tetap saja jaraknya jauh. Di tambah lagi dengan komplek asramanya yang paling jauh dan berada di komplek paling pojok di lingkungan asrama.

"baekki!"

Suara khas om-om, berat dan baekhyun mengenali suara itu, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya baekki? Bahkan Tao yang paling dekat dengannya pun hanya memanggil baekhyun-ge. Dan benar, saat dia melihat ke belakang, terdapat seorang namja berukuran jumbo size(?) berlari ke arahnya.

"Yeolliiieeee!", teriakan baekhyun membuat chanyeol menutup telinganya. Sungguh kasihan sekali chanyeol yang lagi-lagi harus mendengar jeritan khas baekhyun yang cempreng yang mungkin menandingi Changmin TVXQ.

"aduuh.. jangan teriak-teriak dong baekki, gendang telingaku mau pecah nih!", kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap telinganya, yang –pura-pura sakit. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"mian yeollie, baekki senang lihat yeollie, baekki gak pulang sendiri deh", kata baekhyun sambil memamerkan eye smilenya yang sangat imut sekali.

"memangnya chingumu ke mana sih? ayo pulang sama aku", baekhyun pun mengangguk mendengar chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan, sesekali baekhyun berlari kecil-kecil, karena langkah chanyeol terbilang cukup besar baginya.

"pelan-pelan dong yeollie, langkahku kan tidak sepanjang kau", kata baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol pun memperlambat jalannya, yang menurutnya sama dengan siput.

"eh, baekki belum jawab pertanyaanku, kemana chingu-mu semua?", tanya chanyeol.

"ah! Xiumin-hyung dan luhan-ge ada club sepak bola, kalo lay sedang berlatih memanah, lalu Tao berlatih wushu –dan pastinya di dampingi sang guru kesayangannya, lalu D.O, aku tidak tahu dia kemana, katanya Lu-ge sih, dia langsung pergi entah kemana pas bel pulang", kata baekhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas. Rasanya kangen untuk memegang raket batin baekhyun.

"oh, iya tadi kai kan mengajakku dan sehun ke kelas kyungsoo, rasanya aneh kalau anak kelas Smart bertemu dengan anak kelas Atletic, rasanya jauh beda." Kata Chanyeol menerawang kejadian kai yang menyerahkan kertas pada kyungsoo.

"Kai nembak D.O?"

"tidak, bukan begitu, hanya menyerahkan kertas biasa. dia memang bukan tipe orang yang berani kepada orang yang disukainya, aku berharap dia tidak bertemu dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya", baekhyun berhenti mencerna kata-kata chanyeol.

"dia playboy?", kata baekhyun masih diam.

"iyalah, mantannya kan tidak terhitung hehehe," kata chanyeol. baekhyun tetap diam, dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"yeollie?",

"ne?"

"kita mau kemana? Bukannya kita mau ke asrama, kenapa bisa sampai gerbang keluar area SM?", kata baekhyun. chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan secara tiba-tiba baekhyun di tarik oleh chanyeol.

"kita akan keluar dulu, tidak apa-apa kan memakai seragam keluar sekolah? Lagi pula, aku ingin refresing dan istirahat, ayolah~", kata Chanyeol dalam keadaan menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun. baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"baiklah! Aku juga bisa berbelanja eye liner dong! Hehehe", kata baekhyun. dan mereka pun berjalan ke gerbang keluar area sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"senangnya! Akhirnya aku dapat beli eyeliner jenis yang ini," Baekhyun tampak sangat bahagia sekali, karena akhirnya dia bisa membeli eyeliner yang 'katanya' limited edision. Kalau di lihat secara sekilas. Baekhyun seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang berbelanja make up. Di tambah dengan penampilan dan wajahnya yang emang cute abis. Dan Chanyeol, berpakaian sangat cool abis! Dan lihatlah tangan mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak sedang berkencan.

Oh bukan secara sekilas. Tapi memang mereka tampak sedang berkencan! sangat serasi sekali!.

Sekarang baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau kalian bisa bilang BaekYeol couple sedang menikmati sebuah Fruit cake dan cheese cake mereka.

"Baekki, kenapa sih kau suka memakai baju dan aksesoris seperti itu? kau tak malu? Bahkan di depan umum?", tanya Chanyeol saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah berubah.

Yah, kalian bisa tebak berubah seperti apa. bukan berubah seperti Power Rangers, tapi berpakaian perempuan =.=

"habis baju ini manis sekali, lalu wig ini pun lucu! Aku suka! Lagi pula Yeollie juga berganti pakaian." Yeollie hanya tersenyum yang bisa kita bilang cengiran.

Yah, mereka berdua sempat mampir ke toko baju. Dan teneng, mereka keluar bukan sebagai seorang siswa SM tapi sebagai namja dan yeoja *ehem palsu.

Klining~

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak melihat ke arah pintu masuk café. Dan mata mereka seketika membulat. Sangat bulat.

Itu Kai, dan juga Kyungsoo –tapi baekhyun akan memanggilnya D.O.

Bukan mereka berdua, yang membuat Baek Yeol kaget. tapi penampilan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo berpenampilan yeoja tapi agak sopan, dan Kai berpakaian layaknya gangster. Apa-apaan mereka berdua.

"Yeollie, itu D.O kan? lalu itu kai kan? kenapa mereka berdua ke sini?". Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tak mengerti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun langsung memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai maupun Kyungsoo.

"aku curiga dengan mereka berdua Yeollie"

"iya aku juga"

Tampaknya Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak berlama-lama berada di Café itu, terbukti dengan ke-2-nya tampak sedang bergegas keluar dari Café itu. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

"kau tahukan apa yang akan kita lakukan Chanyeol?", Baekhyun tampak memicingkan matanya. Dan nada bicaranya di buat-buat seolah dia adalah seorang detektif terkenal.

"tentu saja Tuan Byun,". Dan Chanyeol juga menanggapinya dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

.

Sekarang lihatlah 1 namja dan 1 yeoja jejadian yang sedang mengikuti 1 namja dan 1 yeoja jejadian itu juga. Tampaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin sekali mengikuti KaiSoo couple yang keluar masuk café dan mall.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti KaiSoo yang sedang keluar masuk toko.

Tapi kegiatan ChanBaek itu terhenti saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

**Bruk**

"yeollie? Gwenchana?", tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha membantu berdiri tiang listrik di depannya.

"oppa?", kata yeoja yang di tubruk atau lebih tepatnya bertubrukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chaerin?", Chanyeol juga tak kalah kaget melihat dongsaengnya.

"?" sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam melihat 2 orang yang sedang kaget-kagetan. Yang satu Chanyeol yang kaget melihat yeoja itu, yang satunya kaget melihat yeoja itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan oppa. Tapi kenapa selama ini dia tidak mengetahui kalau Chanyeol itu mempunyai adik?

"ah! Aigoo, eonni ini apakah yeojachingu dari Chanyeol oppa? Aigoo manis sekali oppa!",

'eonni?', pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat Chaerin melihat Baekhyun. tapi kemudian mereka berdua paham kenapa Chaerin memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan eonni. Salahkan Baekhyun yang berpakaian perempuan.

"siapa nama eonni!? Oppa jahat tidak pernah bercerita tentang yeoja cantik ini!", Chaerin memeluk Baekhyun dengan protektif. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"joneun…"

"namanya Kim Byun Xi! Namanya Byun Xi!", potong Chanyeol. adiknya hanya manggut-manggut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan namanya. Bukan, bukan tentang namanya yang di ganti oleh Chanyeol. hanya saja kenapa Chanyeol mengganti namanya dengan nama marga teman roomate-nya.

Dia yakin **Kim** dari nama marga Xiumin, **Byun** nama marganya, dan **Xi** merupakan marganya Luhan.

Ini membingungkan sekali.

"Byun Xi eonni cantik, bagaimana kalau kita ke café? Ayolah eonni! Ini pertama kalinya Chan oppa bersama yeoja lagi setelah dia menolak–hmpfffttt!", dan Chanyeol membekap adiknya. Chaerin diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol menjauh dari Byun Xi ups maksudnya Baekhyun dan berbisik sesuatu pada Chaerin.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Chaerin datang bersama Chanyeol.

"menolak apa …em..Chaerin ?",tanya Baekhyun. sedangkan Chaerin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Apa maksud dari Chaerin tadi? pikir Baekhyun.

"eonni, bisakah kita makan kapan-kapan? Ini nomorku, aku ada urusan, bye-bye oppa, Byun Xi eonni!", Chaerin melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Chaerin, Chanyeol merasakan hawa yang aneh di dekatnya.

**Cringg!**

Deathglare.

Dari baekhyun.

Firasat buruk Bagi Chanyeol.

"apa ada yang di tutupi oleh yeollie?", tanya baekhyun.

'buruk! Ini benar-benar buruk', kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"katakan Yeollie!", bentak Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol susah sekali meneguk air liurnya.

"ti…tidak ada..apa-apa kok",

"Bohoongg!"

**Duak!**

Chanyeol lupa kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang atlet Hapkido. Dan Chanyeol lupa kalau sekarang ada di tengah keramaian. Dan Chanyeol juga lupa kalau Baekhyun memakai baju perempuan dan tadi dia melihat celana dalamnya saat menendang Chanyeol. Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol -_-.

Dan dia juga lupa, kalau Baekhyun marah maka dia akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan dia sendirian, kesakitan di tengah keramaian. Tak di pedulikan. Beginikah nasib orang pinggiran? –eh?

Oh, ternyata banyak hal yang dilupakan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya makan malam bagi asrama 307.

"Baekhyun, D.O kalian tadi kemana?", tanya Xiumin sambil makan, dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang seperti emak-emak yang sedang mengintrogasi anak-anak gadisnya yang pulang malam.

"aku tadi ke mall membeli eye liner, nih!", Baekhyun memperlihatkan bukti –atau bukti yang di buat-buat– yaitu sebuah eyeliner. Xiumin menatap kyungsoo yang sedang gugup entah kenapa.

"aku tadi ke mall. Mau beli alat-alat masak baru, tapi tidak ada yang bagus jadi pulang deh", kata Kyungsoo sambil lirik-lirik Xiumin,takut kebohongannya terungkap bahwa tadi dia **KENCAN** dengan Kai, dan takut kalau roomatenya tahu kalau dia sudah **BERPACARAN** dengan kai beberapa jam yang lalu.

"bohong, tadi dia aku liat bersama kai", kata Baekhyun dengan santai sambil memakan bacon gorengnya.

Dan semua pasang mata melihat lurus dan penuh tanda tanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"apa kau kencan dengan kai tadi?", tanya tetua nomor dua bernama Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"apa kau berpacaran dengan kai?", tanya Lay menatap Kyungsoo sambil memakan Dimsumnya.

"ah..ne.. aku baru berpacaran dengan kai", kata Kyungsoo takut-takut. Takut Xiumin marah, Takut Baekhyun excited, takut Tao mengancam kai dengan wushunya jika selingkuh darinya, takut Luhan akan mengoloknya, takut Lay akan memintanya bercerita tentang asal usul bagaimana dia berpacaran dengannya.

Krik

Krik..

Loh? Kok gak ada respon berarti? Berarti aku aman, Pikir Kyungsoo. Semua tetap pada posisi mereka makan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pikiran Kyungsoo harus di buang jauh-jauh, lihatlah anggota roomatenya yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Ciiieeee~ Kyungsoo udah gedhe! Udah punya namjachingu!", teriak Luhan sambil membawa banner KaiSoo Shipper(?).

"kyaaaa~! D.O bener-bener suka ama Kai ckckckck!", teriak Baekhyun dengan nada 6 oktafnya sangking excitednya.

"awas saja kalau Kai berani dengan Gege aku wushu dia!", teriak Tao juga, walau tak sekeras baekhyun, tapi itu cukup menyeramkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana caranya Kai bisa berpacaran denganmu?!", tanya Lay.

**Brakkk!**

Itu Xiumin yang membuka pintu.

Atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu.

Kyungsoo takut, dia takut kai akan berurusan dengan Xiumin. sama halnya dengan Kris dulu yang harus melakukan syarat-syarat yang di berikan oleh Xiumin. dulu Kris harus memasak, dan juga bertarung dengan Tao. dan untungnya Kris menang (karena Tao kasihan, kan Kris tidak mengelak saat dia tendang). Itu untuk guru di SM highschool. Bagaimana dengan nasib Kai si playboy, yang mantannya tidak terhitung? Apa Kai harus berenang di lautan lava? Hiii~ memikirkannya saja Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"apa kai…"

"aku sudah melakukan prasyarat kok ke Kai", potong Kyungsoo. Yah, dia sudah melakukan prasyarat. Dia tidak sebodoh itu. entah maksudnya tidak sebodoh untuk menjadi pacar kai, atau tidak sebodoh mengingat Xiumin yang akan memberi prasyarat berat, sehingga harus dia dulu yang memberi prasyarat.

"kalau begitu kau punya cerita menarik, ceritakan", kata Xiumin.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"tertawa terus! Tertawa terus!", teriak Kai frustasi melihat chingu roomatenya –tak terkecuali juga Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perjuangan Kai untuk membuat D.O percaya.

"Lucu sekali kai, pantas saja wajahmu sekarang tampak lebih hitam karena memar mungkin ya?! hahaha", kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"jadi prasyaratnya kau harus meminta maaf kepada mantan-mantanmu dulu? huahahaha. Lebih baik aku dulu", kata Kris sambil memeluk Ace(?) agar dia bisa menahan tawa.

"hahahaha! Kau memang sial, seperti kucing hitam, hahaha ternyata warna kulit berpengaruh terhadap kesialan hahaha!", kata Suho yang nuansa angelicnya menguap entah kemana berganti dengan devil Suho.

"yah, Kkamjong sekarang menjadi super memar Kkamjong, hahahah kayak super semar hahaha", Sehun ketawa evil, menunjukkan sisi devilnya. Yang udah kelihatan tanduk setannya yang menjembul di rambut rainbow kayak arum manisnya itu.

"ketawa terus, terus, bully aja aku sekalian!", teriak Kai yang frustasi.

Niatnya sih pulang ke asrama, terus curhat ala mama dede, setelah itu di kasihani dengan halus sama chingunya, ini sih gak. Jauh dari harapannya Kai.

"kan kau sering membully kita, gantian sekarang kau yang kita bully", kata Chen dan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Kai hanya merengut kesal.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA",

Kini kita beralih pada side uke-uke yang belum kita lihat malah udah denger ketawa mereka.

"jadi dia sudah berapa kali di tampar?", tanya Baekhyun dengan excited, yah dia tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo. Dia sudah berlompat-lompar ria agar menghilangkan tawanya, tapi malah tambah ketawa lebar(?)

"entahlah Baekhyun-hyung, dia sudah di tampar oleh Krystal, Sulli, Tiffany, aku lupa siapa saja, yang aku tahu dia di ceburkan ke sungai han, lalu di tampar, di lempar kue tar, lalu kaki nya di injak, dan lain-lainnya, aku tidak tahu apa lagi, aku sudah lupa", kata Kyungsoo, dan semua yang ada di sana bertambah tertawa.

Hanya demi Kyungsoo. Kai rela di tampar, di ceburkan ke Sungai Han, di lempar Kue tar, kakinya di injak dll. Ternyata cinta penuh dengan pengorbanan ya.

Eh?

Baekhyun berpikir tentang pikirannya barusan.

Cinta penuh dengan pengorbanan dan butuh bukti. Itu yang di lakukan kai untuk Kyungsoo kan?

**6. Cinta butuh pembuktian dengan cara pengorbanan, yah walaupun kau harus mengorbankan wajahmu untuk di tampar atau apapun itu seperti halnya Kai.**

Save~ Klik~

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan catatan di handphonenya. 6 resep sudah di temukannya.

Drrt… Drrt…

Baekhyun membuka pesan e-mail entah dari siapa.

"eh?"

"ada apa baek?", kata Lay melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya tampak seperti kaget. oh lihatlah wajah baekhyun, matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan tangan yang menutupi tangannya. Oke itu cukup lebay, tapi kalau itu terlihat pada Baekhyun. aku rasa semua dapat memaklumi karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun cukup lebay *plak!

"ah? Apa? aku? Ah gwenchana ge, hanya dapat e-mail dari chingu", kata Baekhyun kepada Lay. Lay mengendikkan bahunya dan bergosip ria kembali.

Baekhyun melihat e-mail yang dia simpan.

**From : PChaeRin**

**Subject : makan di luar! ^^**

**Hai Byun Xi eonni! ^^ apa kabarmu! Aku dapat alamat e-mailmu dari oppa, besok kita ketemuan yuk, makan di luar, aku tunggu ya? Jam 3 sore di café EXO.. ne! aku tidak terima penolakkan ^^ selamat malam eonni~**

Besok?

Berarti dia harus menyamar untuk menjadi yeoja?

Dan itu..

**Bagus sekali** untuk Baekhyun!

Tapi Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu saat tadi sore terjadi. Saat Chaerin akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Chanyeol membekapnya langsung. Kalau tidak salah Chaerin berkata sesuatu tentang menolak kan? apa hubungannya?

Sepertinya tujuannya ke café itu bukan hanya bertemu dengan Chaerin atau sekedar makan bersama, tapi juga mengorek info tentang Chanyeol. sahabat tercintanya.

.

.

.

"ini kertas-kertasnya Byun Baekhyun"

"Gomawo Suho-hyung!"

"buat apa kau meminta data seorang Park Chanyeol? ku sangka kau tahu semuanya tentang Chanyeol?", kata Suho sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas tentang data seorang Park Chanyeol. dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Oh aku lupa dengan satu hal.

Suho adalah seorang anggota Osis dan dia menjadi Divisi D yang menjadi bagian inti dari OSIS, sedangkan Chen adalah anggota OSIS Divisi A yang mengurus kedisiplinan siswa-siswa di sini [termasuk menghukum dan membuat aturan].

"yah, aku menjadi seorang sahabat yang buruk karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol", pandangan berbinar seorang happy virus milik Baekhyun hilang digantikan dengan pandangan mata sendu. Suho yang mengetahui perubahan mimik Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"ah, tapi kalian merupakan sahabat yang sangat dekat",

"dekat, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol", dan mimik Baekhyun bertambah sendu.

"tapi kalian sangat mesra sekali, kalian benar-benar seperti kakak beradik", kata Suho berusaha untuk menaikkan mood dari Baekhyun.

"mesra, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah Chanyeol", dan Baekhyun bertambah sendu.

Suho… kau sangat payah untuk menaikkan mood seseorang -_- .

"tapi sebentar lagi kau tahukan!?", jerit Suho frustasi, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menaikkan mood seseorang.

"ah! Kau benar! Aku akan mengetahuinya, jadi terima kasih Suho-hyung! Aku akan mengetahuinya, aku akan bilang Lay-hyung kalau kau sangat mencintainya! bye!"

**Cklek**

**Blam!**

Begitu saja cara untuk menaikkan mood baekhyun? O_O pikir Suho.

Di sisi lain.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol. tentang masalahnya, tentang segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. sejak dia bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, dia berpikir Chanyeol berubah, antara Chanyeol sekarang dengan yang dulu.

Tunggu..

Bertemu lagi? dulu? sekarang?

Kalian pikir mereka bertemu, berkenalan lalu akrab?

Tentu saja tidak.

Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Seperti kebanyakan cerita romance, mereka sempat berpisah karena orang tua Chanyeol harus pindah bekerja ke Jepang. Dan entah kenapa dia kembali ke korea.

Chanyeol yang dulu dalam ingatan Baekhyun sangatlah berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Fisik maupun sifatnya.

Oh tambahkan juga tentang suara bass-nya.

Dulu Chanyeol adalah orang yang lemah, pendiam. Dan percaya atau tidak dulu Baekhyun lebih tinggi dari pada Chanyeol, karena itu Baekhyun lah yang menjadi penjaga bagi Chanyeol. tapi sekaranglah Chanyeol yang menjaga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu, kenapa Chanyeol kembali ke Korea, ataupun alasan Chanyeol bersekolah di sini. karena Chanyeol akan berusaha menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

Bahkan saat masa-masa di Jepang, dia tak pernah tahu.

Saat Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun tak mengenali Chanyeol. Chanyeol cukup banyak berubah.

Maka dari itu dia mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol lebih banyak. Tentang alasannya kembali ke Korea atau apapun. Bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol mempunyai dongsaeng. Kalau di lihat, dongsaengnya masih kecil sekitaran 16-17 tahunan.

Atas dasar keingintahuan itu dan juga mengetahui masa-masa di Jepangnya. Dia mencari tahu.

Baekhyun bisa menjadi seorang Detektif yang pintar dan handal.

Well, dia seorang siswa di kelas Regular, dimana orang pintar dan juga ahli olahraga berkumpul.

"waaah~ aku tak tahu jika adiknya Park Chaerin kelahiran 97? Berarti tepat ke Jepang eomma Chanyeol melahirkan?", Baekhyun bermonolog ria saat berada di taman yang cukup sepi. Di bawah pohon sakura.

"hem~ Junior school Tokyo? Cita-cita menjadi ... seorang **Pelawak**? Lalu kenapa dia bersekolah di SM highschool? Di kelas Athletic lagi! aneh. Lalu harapan kedepan menjadi …. MWO?! Menikah dengan **yeoja** itu?! harapan macam ini!?", Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol cukup berubah saat masa di SMP-nya di Tokyo. Lalu dia melingkari 'yeoja itu' di riwayat Chanyeol di SMP-nya.

"Wow, nilainya saat di SD benar-benar bagus sekali", kata Baekhyun kagum melihat riwayat Chanyeol saat sedang berada di SD-nya.

"bestfriend, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Yeejin, ternyata dia masih ingat aku saat di Jepang", Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat biodata yang Chanyeol buat pada saat di SD. Tapi detik kemudian mata sipit Baekhyun melebar.

"Kim Yeejin? Siapa itu? yeoja? Apa kelahiran Korea juga? apa dia 'yeoja' itu di riwayat hidup Chanyeol SMP yang konyol itu?!", jerit Baekhyun.

"riwayat SMP-ku konyol?", kata Chanyeol.

Eh?

Chanyeol?

"ka..kau ngapain ada di atas sana Chanyeol?!", teriak Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon sakura. Baekhyun cukup kaget melihat Chanyeol berada di sana. 'semoga dia tidak mendengar ejekanku tentangnya' batin Baekhyun.

"aku sedang tidur, capek di suruh Kris-hyung berlari lapangan dan lempar cakram, jadinya aku tidur, tapi aku bangun gara-gara kau berteriak 'Riwayat Hidup Chanyeol SMP yang konyol itu', apa maksudnya", kata Chanyeol mengintip dari atas. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kertas-kertas yang merupakan riwayat Chanyeol dengan cara memeluknya protektif.

"aku liat dong~", kata Chanyeol dari atas.

"TIDAK BOLEEEEH!", jerit Baekhyun.

"Hup!",

Chanyeol melompat ke depan Baekhyun. alhasil wajah mereka sangat dekat. Baekhyun tercekat, nafasnya entah kenapa hilang. Dia terdiam melihat manik mata coklat dari Chanyeol.

"kulihat ya!", Chanyeol segera merebut Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam.

"eh! JANGAN! Yeollie!", Baekhyun berusaha merebut kertas yang ada di Chanyeol. tapi karena tinggi badannya yang tidak berpihak padanya, dia tak bisa merebut kertas itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"apa ini", kata Chanyeol sinis

"eh?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam. Tatapan marah terlihat jelas pada mata Chanyeol.

"mian, aku hanya penasa.."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGUTAK-ATIK RIWAYAT HIDUPKU! INI RAHASIAAA! KAU TAK BOLEH TAHU PABBOYA!",

**Srakk!**

Chanyeol melempar kumpulan kertas itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat marah jika dia ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memungut kertas-kertas itu. setelah semuanya terkumpul dia berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"eh, baekki, bu..bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu". Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah setelah membentak Baekhyun, bagaimanapun seharusnya dia bilang secara baik-baik.

"aku.. aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik.. hiks.. aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Yeollie lebih jauh.. hiks.. aku hanya ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Yeollie, hanya ingin tahu hikss.. aku bukan sahabat yang baik.. bahkan kau memiliki yeodongsaeng saja aku tidak tahu.. hikss.. Yeollie jahat!", Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku diam.

"mian Baekki.. Mianhe.."

.

.

.

"haaah~",

"Baekhyun-ge kau tak apa? kenapa saladmu tidak di makan?", tanya Tao saat melihat Baekhyun hanya menatap diam salad yang ada di depannya.

"aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing", jawab Baekhyun dengan ogah-ogahan.

"ada apa dengan salah satu dongsaengku ini?", tanya Luhan sambil memakan saladnya dengan sesekali menjilat sendoknya yang terdapat mayonesnya.

"apa kau sakit?", tanya Lay dengan hati-hati sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"tidak panas," kata Lay saat mengecek suhu Baekhyun.

"ada apa sih tidak biasanya kau akan diam, biasanya kau mood maker akan bertingkah konyol" jelas Xiumin sambil mengunyah tomat.

"jam berapa ini?", tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah pucatnya.

"jam 02.30 waeyo?", tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"jam 02.30, hem~ ah! Aku ada janji!", dan Baekhyun segera melompat dari tempat duduknya berlari ke arah tingkat dua.

**Dukk! Dukk! Dukk! **

**Prangg!**

**Brukk!**

**Cess(?)**

"kenapa tuh anak?!", kata Xiumin yang mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mereka.

"entahlah hyung, kau seperti tidak tahu Baekhyun-hyung saja", kata Kyungsoo sambil memakan saladnya sambil sesekali membaca buku yang dia baca.

**Klontang..Klontang(?)**

**Duakk!**

**Jdiaaakk!**

Hening…

Para member asrama 307 melihat ke arah kamar mereka. dan ketenangan tercipta, dan mereka bernafas lega.

"**AAAAAAWWWW~~!**"

Dan mereka terjatuh dari tempat duduk masing-masing mendengar jeritan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**Drap..Drap…Drap…**

"aku keluar, bye!", kata Baekhyun meninggalkan chingunya yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh dari bangku makan masing-masing.

Drrrtt…Drrrtt…

Lay membuka ponselnya dan terdapat HoGeSu, kalau di acak pasti akan terdapat nama Suho-Ge.

**From : HoGeSu**

**To : Lay-Chagi :***

**Kata Chanyeol jangan biarkan Baekhyun keluar rumah.**

"eh? Tapi telat"

.

.

.

"Byun Xi eonniiieeee!", teriak salah satu yeoja pelanggan saat melihat yeoja yang dia ajak bertemu. Atau lebih tepatnya yeoja jejadian karena itu adalah Baekhyun yang menyamar.

"mianhe jika eonnie terlambat ne? sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin eonnie tanyakan," kata Baekhyun tanpa berbasa-basi.

"ah, tapi aku mau bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan oppa…

.

.

.

Dan namja yang selalu di ungkit oleh oppa..

.

.

.

Yang bernama Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

**Curcol Zelus:**

Mian jika chap ini terlalu pendek T-T hiks…

Flashdisk/FD Zelus rusak T-T dan semua data Zelus di sana. Alhasil Zelus harus ngetik semua dari awal.

Tapi berkat review kalian Zelus berusaha mati-matian agar dapat update walau sangaaat telat!

Yang nunggu **EXO the Legends** mian jika lama tidak update di karenakan imajinasi Zelus harus buntu.. bentaran pasti Zelus update kok! T-T * pundungg~

Maafkan Zelus ini ya? T-T

Lalu tentang Resep cintanya hanya ada satu, karena udah mau nancep ke konflik. Dan Zelus pasti bawa slight tentang masing-masing couple kalau udah nancep beneran ke konfliknya!

Tentang kata kunci chap depan adalah….

**Best Friend! **Dan juga** Sweet moment!**

Silahkan di tebak ! XD… huahahahahaha!

.

Jjaaaa! Ini balasan review untuk kalian yang sudah mensupport Zelus XD

**Balasan Review~**

**Vicky98Amalia** : udah di lanjut chingu-ya :* :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**dian deer** : emh, ada gak ya hihihihi *ketawa setan. Tunggu aja kelanjutan dari FF ini ya so~ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ya? Tapi kalau mesra-nya, mereka memang sangat-sangat mesra, ngalahin Luhan ama Sehun '-')/ *sehun kan gak pernah mesra sama Luhan -_-, ada kok konfliknya. ^^ tapi seputar Baekyeol. Hihihi *smirk :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**PrincePink** : huahahahah, punya dooong~ XD tapi keburu di hapus ama para member EXO karena malu *pundung, jangan di bayangin nanti jadi gila sama dengan Suho dkk. Iya, bayangannya Kai itu cuman Kyungsoo sexy, emang raja Yadong *ups. Suho kemakan omongannya sendiri tuh. bukan modus kok, emang baekhyun sedih karena eyelinernya habis -_- , kalau masalah itu silahkan nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, dan sekarang udah kecium kan apa masalahnya huahahaha XD… ini udah di lanjut ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : XD hahahaha iya, mereka pingsan semua kecuali BaekLu yang sedang berpelukan. baekhyun sedih karena eyelinernya habis -_-, ini udah di lanjut ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**AinesHMJ** : yah, itu kan pendapatnya Baekhyun XD huahahahaha… jadi rada aneh gitu resepnya. Ini udah di Next NExt NEXt NEXT ^^:D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : emang rada galau tuh BaekYeolnya -_- , iya mereka cengo melihat uke-ukenya sexy XD hahaha memang BaekLu usil, -_- entahlah kenapa uri guardian Suho menjadi Devil saat bersama Lay, apa mungkin karena airnya menguap jadi Angelicnya Suho menguap juga? O.O molla…. Benarkah? T.T gamsahamida sudah bilang ff ini kocak. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi** : QAQ benarkah? Gamsahamida sudah di bilang keren. Kalau penasaran makanya ngikutin FF ini ya? Ya? Ya? Ini udah di lanjut ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**RaRa Byun** : wuoooh~ O.O tapi sayangnya, cintanya Zelus udah di rebut seseorang ^^ .. ah gwenchana.. yang penting udah di ripiu kan? Gamsahamida *Bow, Zelus gak bisa bayangin gimana imajinasinya Zelus buntu, ini udah di lanjut ^^ … di persatukan? Eumh~ pikir-pikir dulu deh *di tendang readers. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**chenma** : O_O , mungkin, tapi mungkin tidak, soalnya kejadian di ff ini bukan terjadi di kehidupan Zelus saat mencari pacar, jeongmal mianhe jika FF Zelus gak bagus T_T *Bow.. tergantung orangnya kan? kalau aku sih fine-fine aja, soalnya sudah tahu kan tentang kekurangan masing-masing /kok Zelus jadi begini O.O , yah syukurlah soalnya sudah bertahan 2 tahun /kok Zelus curhat O_O , tentang resep cinta ya? Zelus juga gak tahu kalau ada yang pernah dengar. Ini sudah 2 tahun yang lalu saat resep ini Zelus buat. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**12Wolf** : ^^ ini udah jadian, jangan tanyak bagaimana mereka jadi pacar, karena di skip.. hehehe biarlah KaiSoo yang tahu. Iyap Detektif mian jika tidak sama dengan kata kunci yang kemarin ya? :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Milky Andromeda** : udah di next nih ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Ajib4ff **: Zelus emang di suap oleh seme *bocorin rahasia *di golok seme exo… iya sweatdrop, Zelus juga -_- Baekhyun Cuma mikir eyelinernya doang. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Joonseo han** : mian jika lama menunggunya, karena FD-nya Zelus rusak T-T hiks, dan Zelus harus beli FD lagi deh… iyap, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang galau, kalau Baekhyun sih dia gak terlalu peduli tuh, -_- tapi di chap ini Baekhyun udah penasaran dengan Chanyeol XD .. jinjja? Feelnya dapet? T-T Gamsahamida chingu-ya.. :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Tania3424 **: ChanBaek ada apa-apanya, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol XD huahaha, Sulay Moment? Hemmm~ Zelus usahakan ne? ini udah di lanjut! ^^ ne! Zelus udah semangat karena eonni! :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**jenny **: iya, kebiasaan banget nih baekhyun, sama Zelus juga T-T pingin banget melihat uke-uke dandan cewek seperti Taemin Shinee yang udah pernah di dandanin cewek … :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**M** : ini udah di lanjut emm~ M ^^ , silahkan di siksa Chanyeol XD saya ikhlas! *di bakar Chanyeol, Mian tidak bisa update kilat T.T :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**parkYeollie** : benarkah rame? Ini udah di lanjut kok ^^ masalah momentnya Zelus usahain… terus romantis kayaknya Zelus harus usaha keras, mengingat BaekYeol adalah pasangan tergila! *plak! Ne! ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**KaiSoo'sChild** : Mian jika Zelus gak bisa update kilat T-T mianhe, emang centil dan super gila tuh 2 orang *di tendang BaekLu.. Chanyeol ada masalah~ makanya ikuti FF-nya ne? ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

**Jung Sungra** : jinjja?! Terimakasih atas pujiannya Sungra-ssi T-T , tentang masa lalu Chanyeol nanti terkuak kok dengan perlahan-lahan hihihihihi *ketawa setan. Ne! Gamsahamida udah di semangatin chingu-ya ^^ :D gomawo review-nya *hug dan mianhamida jika mengecewakan *bow

…

Akhir kata untuk mengakhiri chap ini adalah~

Review neee! *bagi-bagi riwayat hidup Park Chanyeol


	5. Chapter 4

**Judul **: Love Recipe [chapter 4]

**Pair **: Official Pair EXO

**Cast **: All member EXO dan di tambahkan beberapa yeoja dan artis lainnya.

**Genre** : Romance(?) Humor(?)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO = manusiawi, Bahasa yang aneh nan geje bin bingungin, it's Yaoi!, mian jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan bahasa tidak baku, sebuah kondisi yang tidak dapat di masukkan ke pikiran. Ini hanya **FANFICTION**!

.

.

.

No Bacot karena Zelus lagi malas, kalau mau tahu kenapa Zelus agak malas? silahkan di baca **curcol Zelus**

Oke happy reading~

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Byun Baekhyun?", baekhyun kaget, tentu saja. Dia sangat terkejut dengan penuturan dari dongsaeng Park Chanyeol ini. menyangkut perasaan Chanyeol? well apa hubungannya dengannya.

"Tapi sebelum kau bercerita tentang Chanyeol, bisakah kau bercerita tentang Kim Yeejin?", tanya Baekhyun kepada Chaerin. Chaerin tampak terkejut terlihat jelas dari seberapa lebar dia mangap.

"Tahu dari mana Byun Xi eonni dengan Kim Yeejin?", tanya Chaerin.

"Emh, Byun Xi tahu dari sesuatu lah, pokoknya pernah denger gitu, bisa ceritain tentang Kim Yeejin?", tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh harap. Walau dia juga penasaran dengan hubungan dia dan perasaan Chanyeol tapi misi pertamanya adalah mengetahui Kim Yeejin. So, dia harus mencari tahu siapa Kim Yeejin itu.

"Kim Yeejin itu tunangannya oppa, atau lebih tepatnya mantan tunangannya", kata Chaerin dengan mimik agak malas. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mangap, cengo, kaget campur jadi satu dan mimiknya sangat hancur lebur.

"Tu..tunangan?", tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Iya tunangan, tapi dulunya. Yah, sebelum Chanyeol oppa tahu kalau dia bakal di tunangin dengan Yeejin. Dia bersikeras menolak, lalu ya gitu jadinya. Karena appa lebih sayang Chanyeol oppa dari pada kontrak kerjanya, makanya dia pindah lagi ke Korea buat ngehindar dari keluarga Yeejin. Yeejin udah terobsesi banget ama Chanyeol oppa. Karena Chanyeol oppa lebih milih orang lain", kata Chaerin. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu tentang menyangkut perasaan oppamu?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu tentang Chanyeol oppa yang menyu –hmfftt",

"Apa?"

"hmmmffftttt!"

"Bicara yang jelas dong Chaerin", kata Baekhyun. tapi sedetik kemudian mata Baekhyun membulat karena menemukan sebuah tangan yang hinggap di mulut Chaerin. Tangannya besar. mata Baekhyun menelusuri tangan itu dan sampai di wajah sang pelaku.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Oppanya Park Chaerin.

Iya beneran.

"Ye..Yeollie? kenapa ada disini?" Baekhyun pun terkaget-kaget melihat /uhum/ orang yang sedang di cari tahunya itu. sedangkan Chanyeol menatap marah Chaerin yang sedang di bawahnya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seorang yang tingginya di atas rata-rata.

"Oppa?", dan Chaerin terlambat untuk kaget.

"A..aku mau pulang saja ya? Hati-hati ya?" kata Baekhyun. bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Chanyeol setelah kemarahan Chanyeol tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun tadi manis sekali ya? Lucu sekali ya oppa, pantas saja oppa menyukainya. Hihihi" kata Chaerin sambil menatap jahil kepada oppanya yang sedang balas menatap Chaerin dengan dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Baekhyun tadi?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Chaerin. Dan menatap lekat, dengan tatapan marah. Sedangkan Chaerin hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan oppanya.

"Hanya sekitar Yeejin, hah~ kapan sih jadiannya. Aku sudah bosan melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. lagi pula aku juga kan yang membantu mu agar kau terbebas dari Yeejin. Lagi pula aku juga berpura – pura tidak tahu tentang dirinya, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku oppa! Aku tak akan bisa menjadi gadis yang jalang seperti ini. kapan kau menembaknya!" Kata Chaerin dengan tangan yang di lipat ke atas. Menandakan dia bosan akan sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Aku takut sesuatu" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Aku tahu yang kau takutkan oppa, tapi lebih baik mencoba dulu kan?"

.

.

.

"Huuuh~"

"Lagi-lagi kau menghela nafas panjang Byun Baekhyun. cobalah berkosentrasi untuk mencari nada yang tepat", kata Lay sambil memetik gitarnya. Sesekali dia mencatat hasil penemuan nada yang tepat di notenya.

"Aku tidak tahu Lay apa yang di sembunyikan Chanyeol dariku, padahal aku adalah sahabat kecilnya", Baekhyun lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Lay.

"Mungkin belum waktu yang tepat untuk kau mengetahui rahasia Chanyeol. tapi itu mungkin", kata Lay sambil mencatat nada di notenya.

"**Baby Don't cry~ Tonight eodumi geodjigo namyeon**"

"Eh? Ulangi-ulangi nada tadi"

"Eh?"

"Iya tadi, nadanya tepat tadi, tolong dong ulangi lagi", kata Lay yang tampak memohon. Baekhyun yang melihat pose dan juga mimik wajah yang memelas(?) dari wajah Lay tampak merinding ketakutan. Pernah sekali dia di marahi oleh Luhan karena Luhan melihat wajah memohon Lay. yah Luhan kira Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu pada Lay [dongsaeng kesayangan Luhan yang pertama, yang ke-2 Baekhyun] lalu memarahinya. Kalau memarahi seperti uke yang manis sih tak masalah. lah ini dia tampak seperti seme yang sedang mengamuk.

"O-oke.."

"Coba lagi ya? Han neul set"

"**Baby Don't cry~ Tonight eodumi geodjigo namyeon**

**Baby Don't cry~ tonight eobseottdeon ili dwilgeoya**

**Mulgeopumi dwineungeoseun niga aniya**

**Kkeutnae mollaya haettdeon**"

**Prokk..Prokk..Prokk..**

"Eh?" mereka berdua kaget dengan suara tepuk tangan para chingunya yang kapan udah nongol dan nonton mereka berdua nyanyi ama metik gitar.

"Suara Baekhyun hyung emang bagus banget!", kata Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus..bagus.. aku suka! Aku suka!", kata Luhan sambil berlompat-lompat ria sangking excitednya.

"Iya bagus" ini tetuanya, Xiumin.

"Woaaa~! Daebakk!" kata Tao.

Sedangkan yang dipuji udah malu – malu kucing. Menampakkan rona wajah yang sangat cantik. Yah author aja kalah *pundung.

"Eh Baekhyun-ge besok ke mana? Di rumah aja ya buat jaga rumah plis deh ge, semuanya dari kita mau pergi Baekhyun-ge ya ya plis!?" kata Tao sambil meminta dengan aegyo-nya yang cute abis. Baekhyun ngucek – ngucek matanya. Apa dia gak salah lihat? Tao menunjukkan aegyo padanya.

Bukannya dia bukan tipe yang tidak suka mengumbar aegyo. Setiap saat malah mengumbar aegyo malah. Hanya saja Baekhyun pasti akan mengabulkannya walau tanpa aegyo. Berarti Tao punya kegiatan penting.

Setelah berpikir dan juga membaca panduan gege yang baik. Maka iya – iya saja sih. toh dia bukan orang yang suka membuat berantakan rumah dalam satu hari. Padahal pernah sih.

"Jaga rumah baik – baik ya besok? Jangan sampai ada barang yang berpindah kecuali barang – barang mu!" pesan Xiumin. baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh pada tetua geng mereka yang tidak bisa di tolak keinginannya.

"Karena Baekhyun sudah meng-iyakan maka waktunya kita makan maalaaaaaam~!" teriak Luhan. dan semua nya langsung turun dari tingkah 2 menuju ke ruang makan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berpikir apa ya yang membuat teman – temannya menjadi seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Hati – hati di rumah ya Baekhyun ge!" kata Tao sedang melambai – lambai ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ke – 5 temannya yang sudah agak jauh dari pintu asrama mereka.

"Jangan lupa oleh – olehnya ya!"

Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu. Menghela nafas panjang. Dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Dia lagi galau.

Galau banget gara – gara Chanyeol dan yeoja bernama Kim Yeejin.

Eh? Kok Yeejin ikut nyempil di pikirannya?

'aku bukan seorang galauers(?) jadi aku harus bisa tidak galau dan berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku tidak galau! Aku adalah mood maker!' pikir Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Baekhyun tidak sengaja melirik kertas – kertas yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. dengan sekali kejap Baekhyun sudah meneliti kembali kertas – kertas Chanyeol. dia tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol marah padanya. Toh sudah kepalang tanggung.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge apa yang bagus untuk Baekhyun-ge ya?"

Kini Tao yang sedang 'kencan' dengan Kris. Yah walaupun di pandangan seorang Tao sedangkan Kris baginya adalah tidak lebih dari jalan – jalan. Tapi apapun kemauan Tao, Kris tidak bisa menolakkan?

"Aku tidak Tao-er, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Baekhyun." kata Kris sambil memegang tangan Tao dengan mesra. Tao sempat berpikir lalu dengan tergesa – gesa masuk ke salah satu toko di Mall tersebut. Dan tentu saja Kris tertarik juga masuk ke dalam toko tsb.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang mirip dengan angry bird itu. apa Tao tidak salah masuk toko? Maksudnya dia masuk ke dalam toko perempuan. Garis bawahi dan bold kata tadi. **PEREMPUAN**.

Tao tampak melepaskan genggaman Kris yang sedang di landa kebingungan. Kenapa Tao masuk ke toko perempuan. Apa dia tidak salah masuk pikir Kris.

Lalu Tao keluar dari salah satu rak toko tersebut.

"Gege!" pekik Tao sambil menunjukkan sebuah kutek etude yang limited edision.

"Ngapain kau beli seperti itu Tao? apa untuk Baekhyun?"

Tao mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris. Kris hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa malah kutek yang di hadiahkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kalau gege tanya kenapa, maka akan ku jawab, dia mirip dengan Lu-ge, centil" kata Tao sambil berjalan ke kasir. Sedangkan Kris hanya ber'oh' ria karena dia langsung teringat dengan kejadian Tao di dandani jadi yeoja.

"Ge! Ayo keluar! Jangan bengong aja dooong!" dan Kris tersentak mendengar teriakan Tao yang 'Manis' untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku harus cari apa ya sehun-ah?"

"Tidak tahu Lu"

"Sehun-ah menurutmu apa?"

"YA ampun Lu.. kau sudah bertanya tentang hadiah untuk Baekhyun-hyung sebanyak 68 kali! Bisakah kau berpikir apa yang kau belikan untuk sahabatmu itu? kalian kan punya hobi sama" kata Sehun frustasi. Yah bagaimana pun Luhan terlalu keterlaluan untuk mencari hadiah dengan bertanya lebih dari 50 kali pada Sehun.

Luhan hanya bercemberut ria setelah mendapat bentakan atau lebih tepatnya kritikan dari Sehun. Sehun yang mengetahui perubahan mimik wajah Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Arra.. arra.. ayo kita mencari bersama"

Luhan langsung tersenyum senang dan menarik Sehun ke sebuah toko baju. Dan sehun hanya menghela nafas lagi. dia tahu apa yang akan Luhan beli. Yah, Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah couple crazy, jadi jika dia masuk toko baju. Maka dia akan membeli baju untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus repot – repot membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun-hyung? Bukankah ulang tahunnya masih lama?" Luhan hanya melirik Sehun, Sedangkan Sehun menatap datar namjachingunya itu.

"Hemm~ dia sedang tidak enak hati. Jadi kami ber-5 ingin memberinya hadiah" Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang memilah – milah baju perempuan.

Luhan memilih dua baju dan dia tampilkan di depan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan menarik salah satu baju.

"Kau cantik jika memakai baju seperti ini. jadi jangan hadiahkan baju yang ini ya?" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Lalu membawa 2 baju itu ke kasir.

"Dasar, siapa sih yang lebih tua"

"Meskipun seperti itu aku tetap mencintainya" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum melihat hyung tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Chen…."

"Ya hyung?"

".. Aku mau tanyak tentang hadiah yang bagus untuk Baekhyun"

'Akhirnyaaaa!' teriak di dalam hati yang di lakukan oleh Chen. Setelah 45 menit mereka hanya diam – diam sambil jalan.

"Apa kesukaan Baekhyun-hyung? Aku rasa lebih baik dia di hadiahi eye liner saja bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya senang?" wajah Xiumin berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Sekinclong baju putih yang habis di byclyn.

Dan wajah Chen terdapat rona merah.

Sebenarnya yang uke itu siapa sih?

[Chen: aku seme! Namanya juga malu – malu thor!]

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke toko itu! carikan aku eye liner yang bagus ya?" kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk sebuah toko rias yang tampak sangat besar.

"Tentu hyung" Xiumin pun menarik Chen ke toko tersebut. Rasanya senang sekali ini bagi Chen. Karena Chen di gandeng oleh Xiumin atau lebih kasarnya dia di seret Xiumin.

Tampak Xiumin sedang memilih – milih eye liner apa yang bagus untuk Baekhyun. Chen hanya melihat pipi menggemaskan dari Xiumin yang mirip bakpau itu. tanpa sadar Chen mengulas senyum.

"Bagaimana, yang ini apa yang ini? kau pilih yang mana Chen?" Xiumin tampak memperlihatkan kebimbangannya pada eye liner apa yang bagus untuk Baekhyun. tapi yang di lihat oleh Chen adalah senyuman Xiumin. oh betapa menggemaskan sekali Baozi faforitnya itu.

"Aku.. pilih kau" tanpa sadar Chen mengucapkan hal itu. dan sedetik kemudian dia menutup mulutnya yang nista –itu pandangannya.

"Eh?" Xiumin yang tidak terlalu terfokus atas ucapan Chen hanya memasang wajah kebingungan yang sangat innocent.

"Ma..maksudku yang kanan hyung"

"Ooh! Oke aku akan bayar dulu ya!" Xiumin melenggang pergi ke kasir. Sedangkan Chen berusaha untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Itu tadi bukankah tembakan secara tidak langsung kan? oh. Kalau saja Xiumin peka terhadap Chen, mungkin saja dia akan langsung pingsan karena detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa di kontrol.

"Kajja Chen!" Xiumin menarik paksa Chen, dan Chen hanya diam di tarik oleh Xiumin. Roh dia masih belum kembali karena perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Kaaaaaiiii!"

"Sebentar lagi hyuuuung! Ini menyenaaangkaaaaaann!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

"Silahkan turun dari wahana ini ^^" setelah mendengar pernyataan petugas bahwa Roller Coaster sudah selesai, dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang berada di taman bermain. Padahal tujuan pertama mereka adalah membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun. tapi kenapa mereka sudah berteleport ke taman bermain? Entahlah tanyalah pada tersangkanya, Kai.

"Hyuuung! Kita naik itu!" Kyungsoo melihat tangan Kai yang sedang menunjuk sebuah wahana yang sangat mirip dengan Tornado di Jakarta. Melihat hal itu wajah Kyungsoo kembali pucat. Sungguh! Dia keluar meminta Kai menemaninya hanya untuk mencari hadiah untuk hyungnya yang murung. Bukan berakhir di sebuah taman bermain yang di dominasi dengan wahana yang mengerikan. –well dia menaiki wahana mengerikan bersama Kai.

"Tidak Kim Jong In! kita ke sini untuk mencari hadiah untuk seorang namja yang sedang murung. Bukan untuk bersenang – senang sendiri!" tolak Kyungsoo mentah – mentah. Kai bercemberut, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak enak di lihat. Tapi bagaimanapun dia masih ingin berduaan dengan namjachingunya yang menggemaskan itu.

Kai tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah menjauh ke arah lain. dengan celingukan dia berusaha mencari Kyungsoo. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Namjachingunya itu. bagaimana jika ada psikopat? bagaimana jika dia terjatuh? Bagaimana jika dia di culik? Dan bagaimana – bagaimana lainnya yang ada di pikiran Kim Jong In.

Setelah 15 menit dia seperti orang kehilangan uang satu milyar. Dia dapat melihat sosok mungil seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan santai sambil menenteng tas hadiahnya. Sontak saja Kai berlari ke arah namjachingunya itu.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! KAU KEMANA SAJA HUWEEEE QAQ" dengan emoticon yang sangat lebay dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Tapi kemudian dia diam karena melihat tas yang di bawa kyungsoo.

"Itu apa?"

"Hadiah untuk Baekhyun-hyung." Kai hanya mengangguk – angguk. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah keluar taman bermain.

"Hyung.."

"Iya?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kalian semua membawakan hadiah untuk Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Karena…. Dia…"

.

.

.

"Karena biasanya dia yang akan membawakan hadiah saat kami semua bersedih hyung." Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti. Yah pertanyaannya sama dengan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Sekarang Lay tengah menenteng tas yang berisi hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" Lay menatap Suho yang tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Lay mengangguk. Toh dia lapar dan pasti di traktir oleh Suho.

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah Café yang cukup sepi karena Suho ingin menampilkan kesan manis dan romantis yang pastinya tidak ada kejadian yang mendramalisir atau paling kita bisa bilang LEBAY. Suho ingin sekali makan berdua dengan Lay. yah walaupun tidak kencan.

"Mau pesan apa Xing?" Lay menautkan alisnya dan mengintip Suho di balik buku menunya. Tidak biasanya Suho memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Biasanya dia dan chingunya memanggilnya Lay.

"Aku… orange juice dan.. em~ fruit cake saja" pelayan mencatat pesanan Lay lalu menatap Suho meminta pesanan dari sang namja angelic.

"Aku cappucino saja" pelayan berhenti menulis dan mengulang pesanan mereka berdua lalu melenggang pergi.

"Xing?"

Oke kali ini Lay betul – betul khawatir dengan Suho. Tidak biasanya dia memanggilnya seperti itu dengan nada yang sangat lirih, apa lagi dengan nama aslinya.

"Ada hyung memanggilku seperti itu? tidak biasanya deh"

"Kau juga tidak biasanya memanggil ku Hyung Xing"

"Eh?"

Lay berusaha berpikir dengan nalar pikirannya. Oh iya, dia bisa memanggil Suho dengan panggilan gege bukan Hyung.

"Hehehe mianheyo Suho-ge, aku terlalu di hinggapi kata – kata korea sekarang, apa lagi dengan chinguku semua kebanyakan memanggil Hyung bukan gege" Suho hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pipi Lay dengan lembut.

"Yah, aku tahu itu"

Mereka diam lama sekali. Tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan kencan lagi setelah 2 bulan [yang bersama Baekhyun tidak di hitung]. Yah itu karena Suho harus mengurusi sekolah karena dia adalah anggota Divisi D OSIS.

"Ge…"

"Ne?"

"Apa aku terlalu banyak berubah?" tanya Lay sambil menatap sendu Suho. Yah walaupun sebenarnya bukan kesalahan dia sih kalau berubah.

"Tak apa Xing, aku rasa perubahan itu wajar kok. tapi bagiku kau tidak berubah, buktinya tubuhmu tidak segendut Xiumin, sikapmu tidak selembeng Baekhyun maupun secentil Luhan, matamu tidak sehitam Tao(?), dan tidak secerewet Kyungsoo. Kau tetap Lay-ku, Yi Xing-ku," Lay merasa pipinya merona merah. Ayolah sejak kapan Suho pandai merayunya?

"Kau gombal Joon myeon"

"Saranghae…" Lanjut Lay.

"Nado Saranghaeyo Lay"

.

.

.

Kamar Baekhyun tampak berantakan dengan kertas ada di mana – mana. Tampaknya Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan Chanyeol. dia terlalu misterius itu bagi Baekhyun.

**Drrrtt….Drrrttt..**

Baekhyun melihat siapa yang mengirim dia e-mail atau SMS.

**From : PChaerin**

**Subject : jawaban**

**Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang eonni, tapi aku tidak tahu harus di mulai dari mana. Yang aku tahu, Yeejin salah sangka. Dia kira yang di tulis oppa di bio SMP-nya adalah dia, padahal orang lain. aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya.**

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dan dia hanya menemukan beberapa kemungkinan saja. Dan kemungkinan nya bertambah besar karena jawaban Chaerin tadi.

Baekhyun hanya menyimpulkan.

Yeejin adalah teman pertama Chanyeol. lalu Yeejin menyukai Chanyeol dan dia berbesar kepala karena Chanyeol menulis yeoja yang akan dia nikahi di riwayat SMP-nya. Dan tanpa sengaja ke dua orang tuanya mentunangkan mereka. Chanyeol menolak dan kembali ke Korea.

Itu kesimpulannya.

"Benar – benar memusingkan sekali persoalan Chanyeol. kalau saja dia bukan sahabatku, maka aku akan tidak repot – repot mencari infonya" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak tahu kalau masa lalu atau masalah Chanyeol benar – benar rumit. Tapi kenapa dia harus tahu?

Ya, Chanyeol dalam pandangannya adalah sosok yang misterius.

Dia tidak tahu apa pun tentang Chanyeol.

Menyedihkan memang.

"hhhh~ kenapa aku sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol ya? Lalu tentang Yeejin sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu" Baekhyun membolak – balikkan hasil jerih payah nya. Baekhyun ingin tahu sekali wajah Yeejin seperti apa. tapi karena terbatasnya tentang

Ting..Tong…

"Apakah mereka sudah pulang? Waaah~ hebat sekali! Tunggu ya!" Baekhyun pun berlari ke bawah tepatnya ke arah pintu. Dan membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Selamat da….tang?"

.

.

.

"Loh? Kalian juga baru datang?" Tao hanya nyengir tanpa dosa menanggapi Xiumin yang juga baru datang. Kebetulan sekali kalau mereka datang bersamaan. Atau mereka memang sengaja?

"Kau bawa apa Xiumin-ge?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Xiumin yang membawa bingkisan. Xiumin hanya menatap datar Luhan, meskipun Baekhyun dan Xiumin adalah orang yang paling banyak bertengkar tapi tetap saja Xiumin adalah orang penyayang dongsaeng.

"Aku eye liner, kau apa?" Luhan menunjukkan bajunya sendiri. Xiumin tahu apa yang di beli Luhan, pasti baju perempuan.

"Kalau aku kutek etude" kata Tao memperlihatkan beberapa bungkusan yang berisi kutek - kutek berkualitas(?)

"Aku bawa bando dan aksesoris" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku sepatu yang sangat di inginkan oleh Baekhyun" kata Lay. mereka menatap satu persatu wajah teman mereka. dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

Brakkk!

Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk memberi hadiah pada Baekhyun. sampai – sampai pintu tak berdosa menjadi korban kesemangatan mereka.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuuuuun!" mereka semua menutup telinga saat Xiumin berteriak atau lebih tepatnya menjerit memanggil Baekhyun.

Tap.. Trekk.. Tap.. Trekk..

"Oh kalian sudah pulang?"

Itu Baekhyun sambil menyeret sebuah koper yang pasti di isi pakaian oleh Baekhyun. dan itu artinya dia akan pulang atau pergi dari asrama untuk waktu lama.

Tunggu!

Pergiii?!

"Ma…mau kemana Baekhyun-ge?" tanya Tao. Apa Baekhyun bermaksud untuk pulang?

"Aku mau pulang kok hehehe, aku sudah ijin, mungkin seminggu aku tidak di sini."

"Tapi kenapa?!" teriak Tao frustasi. Yah bagaimanapun aneh jika Baekhyun harus pulang ke rumah padahal kan belum liburan. Lalu kenapa SM highschool juga mengizinkan Baekhyun pulang?

"Itu karena aku harus merawat Taeyeon noona kasihan dia sendirian. lagi pula 2 hari lagi kita libur karena akan ada pendaftaran tentang siswa baru kan? jadi aku akan libur ke sana" Xiumin dkk mengerutkan keningnya heran. Memang sih ada libur seperti itu, tapi bukannya biasanya dia akan tinggal di asrama.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal dan menetap selama liburan di sana?" Baekhyun hanya membalas senyuman, atau bisa di bilang di paksakan.

"Ya.. aku berangkat ya?"

Luhan menatap sesuatu ganjil di mata Baekhyun saat itu. dia tahu kalau mata Baekhyun menyiratkan sebuah Ketakutan..

.

.

.

"Sepiiii~" teriak Tao saat melihat kamar mereka yang sedang hening. Xiumin dan Luhan fokus membaca sebuah komik lucu. Lay yang sedang membuat lagu dan sesekali menggenjreng gitar kesayangannya. Ataupun Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku masakan.

"Iya, benar – benar sepi. Kenapa ya tiba – tiba Baekhyun ingin pulang ya?" kata Lay yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Rasanya dia malas jika membuat lagu tanpa Baekhyun. tak ada yang bernyanyi saat dia menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Dan kita tidak bisa memberikan hadiah kita~ payah~" Luhan membaringkan badannya di kasur Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin masih terfokus dengan acara membaca komiknya. Sesekali Xiumin melirik ke arah kasur milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak liburan saja ke rumah Taeyeon noona saja? Kita kan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun" celetukkan Kyungsoo membuat wajah mengkerut milik chingunya seketika berubah cerah. Sangat cerah.

"Itu bagus sekali! Aku mau ajak Sehunnie~" dengan secepat kilat Luhan segera mengetikkan SMS ke namjachingunya. Setelah itu dia juga mengacak isi lemarinya.

"Aku juga akan mengajak kris-ge saja!" Tao segera menjangkau Handphonenya berniat untuk mengetik SMS tapi tangan Xiumin sudah mengambil handphone Tao duluan.

"Sekalian saja mengajak mereka semua, anggota asrama Kris dkk kita ajak sekalian!" kata Xiumin, lalu wajah Kyungsoo seketika berwarna merah. Anggota asrama kris = kai. berarti dia akan berlibur bersama namjachingunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah?" tanya Lay saat melihat Kyungsoo yang salting sendiri.

"Paling – paling juga memikirkan kkamjong :p" kata Luhan.

"YAA!"

.

.

.

"Kalian dapat SMS?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Handphone-nya, meneliti sesekali huruf – huruf sambil mengejanya. Takut ada kesalahan dalam membaca.

"Dapat, tentang berlibur di rumah noonanya Baekhyun ya?" terlihat Chen membolak – balikkan handphonenya takut tentang sms yang dia terima dari Xiumin-hyung tercintanya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan perantara Chanyeol-hyung saja ya?" Sehun berbeda dengan Songsaengnim yang lebay dan juga Hyung terpintarnya. Dia hanya menatap datar Handphone yang berisi SMS yang membuatnya terkejut selama beberapa detik.

"Ada apa? ada apa dengan ku?" dengan tiba – tiba muncul lah sesosok raksasa walau tak setinggi Kris, cengiran gigi handalannya walau kalah jumlah dari Kai. itulah Park Chanyeol~

"Kau tidak dapat SMS dari Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya tanda tidak paham dari pertanyaan Suho namja angelic faforitnya Lay [eaaaa].

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang liburan di rumah Noonanya Baekhyun-hyung, dan kepulangan Baekhyun-hyung." Jawaban Kai hanya membuat raut wajah seram Park Chanyeol semakin seram. Menurutku itu malah seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati.

"Kau baru di tolak Baekhyun-hyung? Kenapa wajahmu seperti namja uke yang tidak di kasih sesuatu oleh semenya." Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol melotot dengan indahnya.

"Aku ini seme! Lagi pula mana mungkin Baekhyun itu jadi Seme!" Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya.

Oh~ hohohoho~ [ketawa nistanya Zelus]

"Apa berarti perkataanmu ini…" kata Kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol.

"bermaksud untuk…" di sambung dengan Sehun yang menampakkan wajah handsome devilnya. Yang malah tampak evilnya doang.

"menjadikan Baekhyun…" dan di sambung oleh Kris yang menoel – noel lengan Chanyeol menggodanya tentu saja.

"sebagai…" perkataan menggantung lagi dari Suho.

"Seme-mu ahahahah!" dan di sambung dengan Chen. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"YAAA! AKU INI SEME SEJATIIIII!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon melihat namdongsaengnya yang sedang melamun. Entah kenapa Taeyeon merasa khawatir tentang keadaan Baekhyun yang datang ke rumahnya. Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan lirih.

"Noona, aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanku…" Taeyeon duduk di samping Baekhyun. Taeyeon mengelus rambut namdongsaeng kesayangannya. Karena memang dia tidak punya dongsaeng lagi.

"Apa?"

"Tentang perasaanku pada seseorang," Taeyeon tahu duduk permasalahan Baekhyun. Dia ragu akan sesuatu. Ragu tentang perasaannya. Tapi… pada siapa?

"Kau tahu? Kau jangan takutkan hal apapun tentang perasaanmu, mungkin ada yang menghambat perasaanmu, tapi tidak akan ada yang dapat menggagalkan perasaanmu, karena perasaanmu adalah benar. Jangan takut, resiko ada di belakang." Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Noonanya selalu bisa membantunya. Membantu kebimbangannya.

**7. mungkin ada yang namanya hambatan dalam Pernyataan cinta, tapi tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya gagal dalam pernyataan cinta.**

"Mungkin yang di katakan dia salah," Baekhyun tersenyum. Benar, tidak akan ada yang salah. Mungkin pada saat ini.

.

.

.

"**PERMISIIIIII~** Hpmttfff!"

"Diamlah Luhan, kita di rumah orang!" Xiumin membukam mulut dari Luhan karena berteriak di rumah orang. Oh ayolah rumah Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya rumah Noonanya berada di pedesaan. Dan masih asri. Beruntung sekali mereka, karena dapat menghilangkan penat mereka di sekolah.

Cklek~

Saat di buka, terdapat seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik, yang mirip dengan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun jadi yeoja.

"Ternyata mirip dengan Baekhyun" celetuk iseng dari Suho saat melihat yeoja yang membuka pintu.

**PLETAKK!**

"Namanya juga saudara Suho-ge -_-" tanpa di sangka ternyata tersangka dari penjitakan(?) kepala Suho adalah namjachingunya sendiri. Benar – benar uke yang berani ya O_O

"Maaf? Tapi kalian siapa ya?"

'Bahkan suaranya mirip sekali!' teriak mereka semua saat mendengar suara yeoja tadi. tapi berteriak dalam hati loh ya.

"Kami teman – temannya" kata Kyungsoo lembut. Sedangkan Kai dalam hati 'itu adalah istri idamanku T-T'

"Ohh~ temannya Baekhyun oppa? Salam kenal, Joneun Byun Kim Hyun imnida, kembarannya Baekhyun oppa"

O_O semua pinjam mata ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka baru tahu kalau Baekhyun punya seorang adik?

"Masuklah~ Mian, Taeyeon eonni sedang bekerja, sedangkan Baekhyun oppa sedang ke kebun memetik buah" ke 11 namja itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah noonanya atau keluarga dari Baekhyun ini. dan dalamnya WOW banget!

Luas bro!

Memang terkesan kuno, tapi cukup modern juga. kayak villa gitu deh pokoknya.

"Kalian duduklah sebentar di sini, aku akan bawakan minuman" dan Kim Hyun melesat hilang di tengah – tengah rumah besar milik keluarga Byun itu.

Tiba – tiba kesunyian, dan serta gumaman kekaguman dari masing – masing namja di sana berhenti karena teriakan seorang namja berpipi bulat alias Xiumin.

"Hei Chanyeol! kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara tentang Baekhyun yang punya kembaran!?" dan Chanyeol refleks memeluk tiang di sampingnya karena kaget.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar Baekhyun punya kembaran! Ataupun memiliki"

"Apa maksudmu tentang tidak ada?" tanya Tao yang tadi diam saja karena sangking posesifnya Kris.

"itu…"

"BOH!"

"Kim…Kim Hyun kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Chanyeol yang udah telat. Dengan gerakan isyarat agar mereka semua duduk di sofa. Entah ada atau tidak tentang sofa yang muat untuk 12 orang. Pura – pura ada lagi ya :p

"Bisakah kau bercerita tentang Baekhyun?" kata Kai dengan tidak sabar.

"ini tentang Baekhyun oppa ya? Heum~ dia mengalami kecelakaan dulu, intinya otak kanannya dan kiri sangatlah seimbang tapi terkadang keseimbangan itu oleng dan mempunyai sebuah sifat yang melenceng" kata Kim Hyun.

"itu sebabnya dia menjadi agak hang gitu?"

PLETAAAKKK!

"Appooo~ Lay~!"

"Salah sendiri Suho-ge mengatakan seperti itu pada sahabatku sendiri" dan Lay memalingkan wajahnya dari Suho. Sedangkan Suho menoel – noel Lay agar dia tidak ngambek lagi. Xiumin yang melihat hal itu segera menarik pipi Suho yang memang ada di sampingnya. ChanHunHan segera tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat hal itu. Chen menarik tangan Xiumin agar tidak mencubit pipi Suho. Sedangkan Kris menghela nafas, mengelus dada melihat muridnya sedangkan Tao mencoba menenangkan Kris.

"Kalian semua lucu deh hehehe, pantas saja Baekhyun oppa selalu bercerita tentang kalian" Semua membeku melihat tawa Kim Hyun. Sama persis dengan Baekhyun.

"tapi dimana Baekhyun?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Kim Hyun berhenti tertawa dan melihat Chanyeol.

"Chan oppa kan? eumh~ mungkin masih di kebun" Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Kim Hyun. Sangatlah mirip dengan Baekhyun, lalu kenapa Kim Hyun ada disini? Bukannya menurutnya Baekhyun tak punya seorang saudara kembar? Tapi dia merasa pernah melihat dia entah di mana.

"aah~ oke", dari pada berdebat dengan Kim Hyun lebih baik dia mengiyakan saja.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia ingat sesuatu…

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol melotot..

.

Bukankah dia?

.

.

Yeejin?!

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

**CurCol Zelus:**

Jangan bunuh saya karena pendeeek~

T-T

Ini di karenakan saya terserang penyakit Writer Block! Dari pada saya lebih lama lagi untuk menunda lebih baik saya update saja T-T hiks..

Zelus tahu kok, kalau ini mengecewakan hiks…

Dan Zelus patah semangat karena yang ngeriview semakin sedikit! Sumpah! Zelus udah kena Writer Block terus yang ngereview juga dikit T-T

Tolong dong hargai yang nulis~

Ada yang bilang mau ngikutin nih eph – eph tapi setelah satu review udah gak pernah ngreview lagi. sumpah nyesek loh.

Saat ngeliat berapa yang baca nih eph – eph ternyata banyak banget, tapi yang review Cuma sedikit.

Untuk **Qiki** gapapa yang penting review eph – eph saya yang lain tapi tolong dong ya review satu review kamu semangat buat Zelus, jadi usahakan untuk baca dan review eph – eph ini ya?

Lalu tentang chap depan adalah **Complicated** dan **EGO**

Silahkan di tebak XD

..

**Jja! Ini balasan review kalian semua~**

**dian deer** : XD bukan bertengkar dear, tapi Chanyeol aja yang marah. Ini udah aku buatin, tapi mianhe jika tidak sweet moment ya T-T

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : iyaaap~ :3 ada tokoh baru. Udah tahukan apa yang mau di omongin? Yang di tolak Chanyeol hemm~ siapa yaaah~ hehehe.. nanti ada lanjutannya kok tentang hubungan BaekYeol. Iya kasihan banget tuh Kai XD Zelus suka banget nyiksa Seme huahahahaha….

**Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi** : oooh~ kenapa Chanyeol menolak karena ada sesuatu! Xp jadi jangan salah paham dulu… sebentar lagi bakalan terkuak kok tenang saja! Pertanyaan yang bagus X3

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : iya itu adeknya Chanyeol :3 iya Baek bener – bener kepo banget. iya kontaknya aneh ya? Iya kaisoo bersatu Chingu-ya ^^

**12Wolf** : udah di update chingu-yaaa~ hahaha benarkah? Kita lihat nanti Xp *plak!

**Kharisma shima** : iya udah mau nancep ke konflik :3 mian jika agak lama~ *padahal lama juga *plak!

**Ajib4ff** : :3 iya mian jika tidak sama dengan kata kunci chingu-ya.. auw~ tebakan benar sekali! Hehehehe

**RaRa Byun** : Trim's udah di nanti :D heheh iya kaget soalnya dia di ungkit – ungkit.

**chenma** : iya mianheyo~ so sorry T-T benarkah? Senangnya! XD namanya juga fanfiction :p jadi yang gak nyambung di sambung – sambungin aja ekeekekeke yes! Gambarimasu! Xp

**NFChanyeolP **: Baekhyun emang demen tapi bukan banci, ada kalanya dia seperti itu karena sebuah kondisi :p chapter depan pasti akan saya uraikan kok. wahahaha iya di rusak tuh sama Chanyeol. ini udah di lanjut ^^

**Vicky98Amalia **: udah di lanjut chingu-ya ^^

**Park Ha Woo** : ^^ hehehe iya memang demen banget dah tu Baek ngerusuh, Suho juga udah sabar kok, iya itu namanya karena semua marga di pake sama Baekhyun. udah di lanjut.

**Milky Andromeda** : X3 terima kasih atas sarannya akan Zelus perhatikan lagi, Oh! Zelus lupa nambahin tentang bahasa tidak baku juga, trims udah di ingatin :D

**SweetyYeollie **: terima kasih sudah menunggu nih eph – eph ^^ iya Baekhyun juga emang kepolosan. XD tunggu aja tanggal mainnya (?) hahaha iya tunggu aja ya ^^

**Hunhaaaaannnyeeeaah** : akan Zelus usahain ^^

**PrincePink **: sunbae selalu ngereview FF Zelus, dan selalu memberi semangat dan juga selalu memberi kesan baik atas FF zelus T^T terima Kasih sunbae, hiks~ apa lagi sunbae selalu mengerti tentang maksud Chap FF zelus gamsahamida *bow.. tentang kelanjutannya mohon di nantikan XD

**Vinaa** : gamsahamida sudah di bilang keren XD

**Kaotal**k : yang penting tidak serumit pikirannya Zelus hahahaha *plak! Ini udah di update :3

**Telekineticsyut** : ini udah di update ;3

**EXOffair **: ngomong aja sesukanya hehehehe ;3 gapapa kok, udah di lanjut nih

.

.

Akhir kata :

Review ne? *bagi – bagi hadiah Baekhyun


	6. Chapter 5

**Judul **: Love Recipe [chapter 5]

**Pair **: Official Pair EXO

**Cast **: All member EXO dan di tambahkan beberapa yeoja dan artis lainnya.

**Genre** : Romance(?) Humor(?)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : TYPO = manusiawi, Bahasa yang aneh nan geje bin bingungin, it's Yaoi!, mian jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan bahasa tidak baku, sebuah kondisi yang tidak dapat di masukkan ke pikiran. Ini hanya **FANFICTION**!

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini. Takut? Karena Kim Hyun mirip dengan Yeejin. Atau malah memang Yeejin. Atau cemas karena Kim Hyun atau Yeejin, karena Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti siapa namanya itu akan memberi tahu semua kepada Baekhyun.

"Chan-hyung? Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Chanyeol menatap Kim Hyun atau Yeejin atau siapapun namanya yang sedang memakan cemilan dan sedang bersenda gurau dengan Luhan.

Sesekali dia tertawa dan tawanya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. itu lah kenapa dia berteman dekat dengan Yeejin.

Karena dia mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Cinta pertamanya.

Tapi itu semua berubah saat dia menulis seseorang yang dia sukai dalam riwayat hidupnya di SMP di Tokyo. Dia memang menulis ingin menikah dengan yeoja itu. tapi, bukan Yeejin yang dia maksud.

Yang dia maksud adalah Baekhyun.

Pada saat di Jepang waktu itu, dia hanya terpikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun manis dan memiripkannya dengan yeoja. Maka dari itu dia memberi petik di kata 'yeoja'. Chanyeol tidak tahu jika hal itu membuat Yeejin yang memang menyukainya besar kepala.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti kenapa Yeejin atau Kim Hyun bisa menjadi kembaran Baekhyun. karena saat dia mengenal Baekhyun maupun Yeejin, dia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa mereka mempunyai kembaran.

Dia bersusah payah kepada appanya untuk kembali ke korea. Dan juga dengan paksaan Chaerin yang tidak akan sekolah kalau tidak di Korea, maka luluhlah hati sang appanya. Meninggalkan Yeejin sama seperti Baekhyun dulu.

Tidak ada kabar.

"Emh.. Kim Hyun, kau tahu di mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol harus menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Tadi ke ke…"

"Iya! Aku tahu! Di kebun kan? lalu kebunnya di mana!?" Chanyeol hanya berpikir tentang Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar bahwa dia membentak Kim Hyun atau Yeejin.

"Di..di sebelah jalan saat mau ke sini.." Chanyeol segera keluar ke arah pintu meninggalkan para chingunya yang melongo. Selama mereka [oke ini buat seme] mengenal Chanyeol tidak pernah sampai seserius itu. Chanyeol seperti itu pasti hanya menyangkut satu hal.

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Cinta itu egois, hanya ingin memiliki, walau hanya …Kecil" Baekhyun duduk di tepi sungai. Mungkin hanya ini yang membuatnya tenang, setenang aliran air.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Handphonenya yang berisi catatan ke-8 nya.

**8. Cinta itu egois, semua orang pasti ingin memiliki, walau perasaan ingin memiliki itu kecil**

Yah benar, walau kecil sekali tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. rasa ini keluar, padahal dia menekan rasa itu dengan menjadi seseorang yang hiperaktif. Jujur saja saat dia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang celingak celinguk sedang mencari jalan ke kelasnya membuat Baekhyun terlalu gembira.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur cinta pada Chanyeol, mau menyerah begitu saja kan tidak asyik?" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lagi. teringat saat eommanya datang kepadanya dengan berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah tunangan dari Yeejin atau Kim Hyun.

Dia tidak begitu paham kenapa wanita yang lebih memilih orang lain saat appanya meninggal datang begitu tiba – tiba. Lalu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu seharusnya menikah dengan Kim Hyun. Atau lebih tepatnya namanya berubah menjadi Kim Yeejin karena eommanya menikah dengan orang lain. dan meninggalkan dirinya dan Taeyeon pada waktu umurnya masih kecil sekali.

Dia tidak terlalu paham apa mau MANTAN eommanya itu datang. Dia merasa begitu tidak terlalu suka dengan wanita itu. tapi salah satu hal yang membuatnya ragu adalah saudara kembarnya. Yeejin, ah dia lebih baik menyandang Kim Hyun saja. Dulu waktu dia ke Jepang bersama Taeyeon, dia bertemu dengan Yeejin yang agak terlalu hemm, anarkis mungkin.

Dia mengingat betul wajah Yeejin yang sangat tidak suka kepadanya. Tapi saat Taeyeon menjelaskan bahwa mereka mencari Kim Hyun, wajah Yeejin berubah sangat lembut dan bahagia. Yeejin itu adik kembarnya. Yang berhasil di hubungi Taeyeon entah bagaimana caranya.

Lalu dia pulang ke rumah Taeyeon juga karena ingin bertemu Yeejin yang sangat rindu padanya.

Tapi tetap saja ada 2 hati yang bertolak belakang pada Baekhyun saat melihat Yeejin.

Pertama senang karena Yeejin masih ingat dengannya sampai saat ini.

Kedua, dia terang – terangan menyatakan Chanyeol adalah tunangannya.

"Kalau begini saja, aku seharusnya tidak pulang menuruti wanita biadab itu"

Puk.

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud wanita biadab?" Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar suara indah dari mulut noonanya. Ternyata noonanya bermaksud untuk menyusulnya di tengah hutan belantara. Yah Baekhyun sudah cukup tahu seluk beluk Hutan ini karena saat Chanyeol pindah dia juga pindah karena keuangan mereka menipis di tambah lagi Taeyeon masih berumur 11 tahun dan Baekhyun masih 7 tahun.

"Aku harus bagaimana Noona?"

"Apanya?" Baekhyun menatap Noonanya dengan wajah yang sangat bingung.

"Turuti saja hatimu, hatimu akan selalu benar, tapi jika kau mengatakan hatimu benar saat menjual narkoba itu beda lagi Baekhyun" Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Noonanya selalu dapat melihat situasi hatinya ini.

"Lagi pula, kita tidak punya urusan dengan Yeejin kan? kurasa dia hanya mengada – ada tentang pertunangan itu, kita hanya saudara sedarah dan kandung, bukan saudara sehati dan sejantung" Baekhyun tahu arti dari perkataan Taeyeon.

Yeejin memang saudara kembarnya, tapi Yeejin bukanlah saudara sejantung yang mengalami masa masa sulit bersama Taeyeon.

"Iya aku tahu noona tapi masalahnya beda dengan wa…"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan omongannya karena dia mendengar suara bass yang berteriak di sebelah barat hutan ini. Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon meminta penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baekhyun, lebih baik kau lihat aku akan pulang ke rumah" Taeyeon berdiri dari duduknya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menepuk bokongnya yang agak kotor karena duduk di tengah hutan yang di tumbuhi rumput – rumput liar.

Secepat mungkin Baekhyun untuk berlari ke arah asal suara. Suara tadi mirip dengan Chanyeol tapi mana mungkin Chanyeol berada di hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan yang merupakan tempat bermain Baekhyun dulu. yah kalian bisa menganggap Baekhyun tarzan. Tarzan gaul karena dia memakai pakaian biasa bukan pakaian tarzan.

"TOLOOONG!"

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong.

Dia semakin dekat dengan asal suara itu. tinggal menerobos semak – semak itu.

**SREEKK**

"?"

Baekhyun hanya menganga sambil melotot, wajahnya jika seperti itu tidak imut malah seperti aneh.

Itu Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan salah satu anak serigala yang dia namai Yuujin. Yah walau mirip dengan nama Yeejin, tapi anak serigala itu adalah anak dari Serigala pasangan Yuu So dan juga Jin Ah. Jika kalian heran kenapa Baekhyun menamai serigala, itu karena Baekhyun dapat menjinakkan semua binatang buas di sini.

Kalian lupa kalau Baekhyun adalah Tarzan gaul di hutan ini?

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan dengan mimik wajah yang sangat sangat tidak enak di pandang.

"Haii~ Baekhyun ternyata Serigala di sini sangat jinak ya? Lucu sekali da…"

**WHUSSSSS**

**PLAAAAKKKK**

**BRAKK**

"CHANYEOL PABOO! Aku tadi sampai berlari dengan kencang, rasakan sepatuku itu!" Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sepatu. Memang tidak elit, tapi itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat kesal Baekhyun berkurang.

"Aww~ hidungku~ Baekki ini sakit!" Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya, begitu kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Krek..Krek..

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menatap anak serigala bernama Yuujin itu menggigit sebelah sepatunya dan menariknya. Tipikal ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Yuujin?" Baekhyun segera mengikuti Yuujin bersama Chanyeol yang entah kenapa sudah di sampingnya dengan menggumamkan kata 'sakit' atau 'hidungku yang indaaah' dengan mengelus hidungnya.

"AH!"

Baekhyun melihat serigala kecil yang imut itu sedang memperlihatkan orang tuanya. Serigala jantan Yuu So dan serigala betina Jin Ah. Kedua serigala itu mati.

Chanyeol berinisiatif menutup bangkai ke dua serigala itu dengan daun yang agak lebaran. Ingat ini adalah hutan. Apapun tersedia oleh hutan, maka dari itu lindungi hutan [efek sekolah zelus yang sedang adiwiyata].

"Yuujin~" Baekhyun mengelus kepala anak serigala itu dengan kasih sayang, merasa berduka karena ke dua orang tua Yuujin mati, mungkin ada beberapa serigala yang menentang dan ingin memakan anak mereka. lalu mereka melindungi Yuujin. Sungguh kasihan.

"Kau sekarang yatim piatu, sama denganku" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala anak serigala itu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengangkatnya menjadi anak! Aku jadi appanya dan kau juga menjadi eommanya Baekhyun!"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Chanyeol menyengir lebar sambil menggendong Yuujin yang tampak menjilati pipi dari Chanyeol. oooh~ sungguh menggemaskan mereka berdua.

"Aku eomma?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, bersama serigala yang juga mengangguk antusias juga entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Baiklah!" teriak Baekhyun bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun lama sekali sih~ Chanyeol juga, tiba – tiba keluar"

"Sabarlah Lu" Luhan sekali lagi mendengus kesal. Ini sudah 2 jam Chanyeol pergi, Taeyeon noona juga pulang, Kim Hyun juga pamit keluar.

"Setidaknya bersyukurlah karena kita dapat berduaan" Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah membaca majalah olahraga. Luhan mendengus lagi, kenapa namja itu tidak pernah luluh di hadapan seorang diva sepertinya. Mungkin Luhan agak menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi hei! Lihatlah dia, siapapun tidak akan mampu untuk menolak pesona Luhan. cantik, ramah, dan juga pintar atau lebih tepatnya Jenius!

Dulu sebelum Sehun datang, banyak namja – namja yang mendekati Luhan, bahkan setelah berpacaran dengan Sehun masih saja ada yang datang untuk mendekati Luhan. tak terkecuali anggota klub sepak bolanya, Minho.

Ah ya! Minho

Kemana namja itu? sudah 4 bulan dia tidak menampakkan hidungnya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Kemana Minho?"

Sehun agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. dia menutup majalah yang sedari tadi dia baca.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Sehun sambil menopang dagunya pada salah satu meja kecil di kamar mereka berdua yang sedang mereka tempati sementara saat mereka tinggal di sini.

"Ya, dia kan selalu meminta aku menjadi teman bermain sepak bolanya, tapi 4 bulan ini dia tidak ada" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan datar seperti biasanya. tapi jauh di hati kecilnya, dia berteriak menangis karena Luhan merindukan seorang namja lain. OOC banget? jelaslah!

Cemburu?

Jelaslah!

Sehun adalah namjachingu sah dari Luhan.

"Dia pergi ke AS" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah ketidak percayaan. Jangan sampai Sehun melakukan hal itu lagi pada namja yang mendekatinya. seperti menantang bertarung, mengirim mereka ke luar negeri, atau pun yang lainnya. itu hal mudah bagi Sehun yang notabene adalah seorang keponakan pemilik SM highschool.

"Kau kejam sekali Sehun-ah?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Apa Luhan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui bahwa Minho adalah salah seorang namja yang nekat mendekatinya?

"Biarkan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan mu pada siapapun"

"EGOIS sekali Sehun-ah?" teriak Luhan walau volumenya sedikit kecil.

"karena kau namjachinguku" wajah Luhan memerah. Dia mendekati Sehun, matanya menyiratkan kasih sayang.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah…

"LU! AHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN LUU! YA TUHAAAN! HAHAHAHAH" Luhan sedang menggelitiki Sehun. Mungkin sekarang dia OOC.

.

.

.

"Kaaaiii~! Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan memukulmu dengan panci!" Kyungsoo sedang beringsut melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah panci yang berada di tangannya. Dia tengah berancang – ancang memukul layaknya panci itu adalah tongkat baseball dan kepala Kai adalah bolanya.

Dia tengah waspada tingkat satu karena Kai tadi meraba dan mengecup lehernya saat dia memasak.

Kai yang tengah di perlakukan dengan tidak wajar oleh Kyungsoo [padahal dia yang menyulut api] hanya bercemberut ria.

"Aku kan hanya membantumu untuk lebih berkosentrasi, lagi pula aku ingin merasakanmu"

**Twicth**

Perempatan muncul di kening Kyungsoo yang ditutupi poninya.

Klontang!

Klontang!

Prang!

Kyungsoo dengan sadisnya melempari Kai dengan panci, wajan, piring plastik atau apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Kai menghindarinya dengan keren. Akan lebih keren jika yang di hindarinya adalah peluru – peluru yang seperti di film – film. bukan alat dapur seperti sekarang.

"Hentikan hyung!"

Tapi peluru – peluru alat dapur malah semakin banyak yang harus dia hindari. Untung saja Kai adalah siswa dari kelas Atletic jadi ini bukan masalah yang rumit.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal karena Kai dapat menghindari dengan mudah barang – barang yang tadi lempar.

'AH!'

Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati. Mungkin ini akan berhasil. Tidak sia sia juga otaknya yang pintar ini di gunakan hal yang di sebut licik.

"Kau tidak akan lolos KAAAIII!"

Kyungsoo berhasil melempar panci yang sedari tadi dia pegang tapi bukan mengarah pada Kai, tapi seperti tali yang menyangga panci – panci yang tepat dia atas kepala Kai.

Kai yang tidak mengerti rencana Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menyeringai dengan wajah yang mesum tingkat dewa.

Kai baru saja ingin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Tapi…

Prang! Prang!

Klontang!

Dia tertimpa banyak sekali panci, wajan, dan juga kawan – kawannya.

"Sakiittt~" Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah kemenangannya sontak khawatir. Dia berlari kecil ke arah Kai yang sedang tertimbun alat – alat dapur. Yang terlihat hanyalah tangannya yang sedang melambai – lambai.

**Grepp!**

Cup~

"K-Kai? apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo syok setengah hidup, karena Kai tadi menciumnya walau hanya sekilas. itu ciuman pertamanya, di rebut oleh Kai.

"K-Kau menipuku Kai! kau EGOIS tidak memikirkan aku yang khawatir tadi!" Kai hanya tersenyum nyengir layaknya Chanyeol.

"Biarpun, kau tetap kekasihku"

**BUUKK!**

"Kaiiii!"

Kyungsoo menjerit karena Kai melemparinya dengan tepung. Dan jika kalian ada di sana pasti kalian tengah melihat perang tepung seperti merayakan sebuah ulang tahun seseorang. Dan perang tepung pun terjadilah

.

.

.

"Ge..Gege! Lihat lah ini! foto ini lucu ge!"

Tao dan Kris berada di dalam ruangan seperti tempat menyimpan foto. Ruangan itu bukannya penuh dengan rak yang berisi album – album foto. Melainkan dinding – dinding yang penuh dengan tempelan foto.

"Ya, ya Tao-er, mereka berdua sangat lucu" Tao tersenyum, bersemangat menelusuri foto – foto yang lain. tapi ada salah satu dinding yang kosong, yang sepertinya di sengaja kosong.

"Tao"

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedang melihat sebuah foto. Sepertinya Tao di suruh mendekat ke arah Kris karena tangan kris yang melambai mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Waeyo ge?"

Kris menunjuk sebuah foto yang menurut Tao biasa saja. Tapi setelah Kris membuka lembaran foto yang di sampingnya yang sepertinya hanya di lekatkan di bagian atas foto itu.

Tao mengernyit. Itu seperti foto sobekan.

Di sana ada seorang namja tua dan Taeyeon yang menggendong, mungkin Baekhyun yang masih bayi. Tapi ada tangan yang memegang pundak Taeyeon, tapi tersobek karena hanya sampai itu saja. Sepertinya ini sengaja di sobek.

"Ini pasti Tuan Byun!"

Tao memekik rada keras, karena pertama kali dia dapat melihat seperti apa Tuan Byun. Sepertinya ada tulisan yang rada menerawang di bawah foto, agak tidak terbaca, tapi masih bisa untuk di baca jika teliti.

"Byun Yunho? Byuun Taeyeon, dan Byun Baek Hyun"

Tao membaca tulisan itu. tapi kenapa tidak ada kata Byun Kim Hyun? Ataupun eomma dari Baekhyun?

"Kris-ge ada yang aneh dengan ruangan ini"

Kris melihat Tao yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada foto yeoja yang bernama Kim Hyun tadi dan juga eomma dari Baekhyun ge, lihatlah semuanya hanya foto Taeyeon noona, Baekhyun ge dan juga appa dari Baekhyun ge"

"Kau benar Tao"

Tao sesekali menelusuri foto – foto yang tertempel di ruangan ini. benar – benar sangat misterius.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu"

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris yang masih sibuk melihat – lihat foto Baekhyun. lalu menoleh ke arah Tao dengan senyuman yang menurutku di paksakan agar menawan.

"Ya?"

"Kapan ada ruangan yang khusus untuk menampung foto kita?"

Wajah Tao memerah. Tao tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti ucapan Kris.

"Kenapa hanya kita berdua? Kenapa tidak seluruh keluarga saja?"

"Shireoo! Hanya kita berdua"

"Kris ge kenapa EGOIS sekali?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris terkekeh.

"Karena aku hanya ingin ada kita berdua Tao"

.

.

.

"Min hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memakan terlalu banyak saat melihat film? kau seperti lebih menikmati makan dari pada Film itu?" Xiumin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Chen yang sedang menatap datar dirinya.

Oh tentu saja agak kesal, yang mengajak menonton film adalah Xiumin tapi kenapa malah Xiumin yang tidak terlalu fokus untuk menonton Film.

"Hehehehe mianhe~ habis aku sangat lapar, Kyungsoo juga katanya mau memasak, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak memanggil kita makan malam?" Chen hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Maunya sih bermesraan mumpung ada kesempatan, eh malah seperti ini jadinya.

Tapi tak apalah, bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung dan juga menginap bersamanya sudah cukup puas. Apa lagi Xiumin mengajaknya untuk menonton film. rasanya senang juga.

"Tak apa Hyung" Chen memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat film yang ia ambil acak tadi. lumayan romance, cukup bagus untuk membuang kebosanan dirinya.

"Chen?"

"Ya?"

Chen tetap menatap fokus televisi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Katanya kau menyukaiku apa itu benar?"

**JGLEEEERRR!**

Tiba – tiba back sound dari film itu terdengar. Pas sekali dengan keterkejutan seorang Chen.

"A-apa hyung?"

"Katanya kau menyukaiku? Tidak menyukaiku ya? Sayang sekali padahal aku menyukaimu"

**JGLEEERR!**

Lagi – lagi back sound dari film itu terdengar, entah kenapa pas sekali dengan keadaan hati Chen. Bingung, juga melihat seorang yang di sukai bilang menyukai duluan. Sebenarnya dia Uke apa Seme sih kok pengecut?

Eh Uke?

Tidak – tidak dia adalah seorang Seme sejati!

Yang di lakukan oleh Seme sejati adalah jujur dengan perasaan sendiri! Ya ya itu yang harus di lakukan Chen!

"Yaa~ itu benar hyung"

"Eh?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu"

Hening~

Mereka berdua kalut dengan perasaan masing – masing.

Mereka sama – sama merasa habis lari maraton. Dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari dahi mereka masing – masing, dan juga detakan jantung yang juga bertambah cepat.

"Jadi"

"jadi?"

"Xiumin Hyung mau jadi namjachinguku?"

Xiumin tiba – tiba merasa ingin membeku. Oh! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menembak dirinya langsung! Biasanya dia akan mendapatkan surat yang di rasa tidak gentle sama sekali!

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Aku mau kok! aku mau!" teriak Xiumin. Chen memandang Xiumin tidak percaya.

"I-iya aku mau.." suara Xiumin menjadi kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini Xiumin hyung tidak boleh dekat – dekat dengan namja lain , kecuali untuk namja – namja yang ada di rumah ini" tegas Chen sambil menatap fokus kembali film yang entah kenapa memperlihatkan adegan penembakan sang namja pada yeoja.

Benar – benar pas untuk kejadian saat ini.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin cemburu"

Xiumin memasang wajah aneh dan datar.

"Kau EGOIS chen -_- sangat malah" kata Xiumin.

"Biarlah, toh sekarang hyung resmi menjadi namjachinguku"

.

.

.

"Rumah ini ternyata besar ya? Ada perpustakaannya lagi, kereen" kata Lay menatap rak – rak buku yang sangat banyak. Lucu sekali melihat Lay menatap rak – rak buku dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar.

"Kau lucu sekali Lay"

Suho tersenyum angelic melihat kelakuan Lay yang sangat kekanakan untuk melihat rak – rak buku itu. biasanya orang orang akan malas melihat setumpuk buku, berbeda dengan Lay.

"Kenapa kau menyukai buku Lay?"

Lay menghentikan mengambil buku yang menarik baginya. Lay tampak berpikir sembari berjalan ke arah tempat duduk khusus membaca.

"Entahlah mungkin hoby, mungkin karena hoby ini aku bisa masuk kelas Smart, berbeda dengan Suho ge yang emang dari sononya udah otak encer"

Suho tertawa renyah mendengar alasan yang lumayan masuk akal dari namjachingunya yang sangat manis ini.

"Yaaa~ ini gara – gara gen orang tuaku"

Lay hanya bercemberut ria mendengar perkataan Suho. Tapi ada benarnya kenapa Suho bisa begitu pintarnya.

"Tapi bukankah yang seharusnya di sebut pintar Luhan – ge? Dia tidak belajar tapi dia sudah bisa" Lay meggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju atas perkataan Suho.

"Waeyo?"

Suho agak bingung dengan Lay yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan ucapannya tentang Luhan barusan. Bukankah mereka sangat dekat?

"Luhan ge itu bukan pintar, tapi JENIUS!"

Suho terhenyak mendengar perkataan dari Lay, benar juga dari pada di sebut pintar Luhan paling pantas di sebut Jenius. Melihat dia selalu menjadi rangking satu dan jarang masuk kelas, di tambah selalu menjadi rangking satu di kelas smart. Bahkan seorang anak baru yang merupakan anak dari 2 profesor terhebat pun bukan tandingan Luhan.

"Aku heran kenapa Luhan ge bisa sejenius itu ya?"

"Pernah dengar tentang seorang Jenius yang tidak ingin di kenal?"

Lay mengangguk, oh tidak.. jangan – jangan Luhan adalah…

"Iya dia yang menentang hukum einstein, yang menamakan Xiao Lu di sebuah kongres, keturunan asli dari einstein yang sudah campuran tapi otaknya lebih dari einstein, kakek buyutnya"

Lay menganga, oh tidak. rahasia Luhan yang baru terkuak lah sudah oleh Lay. Luhan memang penuh misteri. Tapi yang lebih misteri adalah Baekhyun. iya benar! Baekhyun yang seharusnya di juluki raja misteri. Namja itu tak pernah terkuak tentang keluarganya, bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak mengetahui tentang apapun. Keren sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ya? Dia punya rahasia apa ya?"

"Sudah cukup untuk memikirkan orang lain, saat nya memikirkan hubungan kita" ketus Suho. Lay hanya menganga kembali.

"Gege EGOIS sekali!?"

"Aku namjachingumu, jadi pantasnya aku cemburu kan?" kata Suho sambil tersenyum angelic.

"Kan dia tipikal uke sama denganku ge?"

"Pokoknya aku cemburu" kata Suho sambil menopang dagunya.

"Kukira gege tidak bisa cemburu"

.

.

.

"Ah? Benarkah mereka datang ke sini? benarkah?" Baekhyun sedang perjalanan pulang dari mengubur mayat bersama Chanyeol. atau lebih tepatnya bangkai serigala. Baekhyun sedang menggendong anak serigala yang sudah menjadi anak angkatnya.

Sinting?

Baekhyun kan memang anak yang sinting.

"Ya begitulah~ ngomong – ngomong aku mau tanya sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal di pikiranku"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum polos mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol hanya kagok dengan perkataannya tadi. bahkan menggaruk tengkuknya gatal.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti Luhan.. maksudku, kau berbeda Baek?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Perubahan itu wajarkan? Lagi pula aku menjadi seperti ini karena tekanan juga kok" kata Baekhyun dengan pandangan lurus yang kosong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eommaku meninggalkanku saat aku dan Taeyeon noona setelah appa meninggal. Dulu waktu kecil aku di asuh bibiku sehingga aku bertemu denganmu. lalu kau pergi, aku pulang ke rumah Taeyeon karena ku dengar dia kesulitan uang, maka dari itu aku pulang ke rumah Taeyeon noona"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengelus kepala Yuujin sang anak serigala.

"Waktu itu aku aku masih kecil, dan rambut ku agak panjang. Lalu dengan iseng Taeyeon noona mendandaniku seperti perempuan. Dan itu membuat rasa amarahku hilang. Jadi, bisa di bilang aku bisa tenang jika aku mendandani diriku sendiri, sebagai pelampiasan mungkin"

Chanyeol hanya menggumamkan kata oh.

Ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama.

Mereka sama – sama misterius, tapi Chanyeol sudah terkuak tinggal Baekhyun.

"Cepat sekali tiba di rumahmu"

"Aku memilih jalan memutar" kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menggendong Yuujin sedangkan Chanyeol mengekori dari belakang. Mereka ke lantai atas, dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"**Kau kejam sekali Sehun-ah?"**

Eh? Kenapa mereka berdua. Pikir Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. mereka berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Mungkin ini yang di sebut pasangan menguntit.

"**Biarkan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan mu pada siapapun"**

Eh? Baekhyun semakin semangat untuk mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol.

"**EGOIS sekali Sehun-ah?"**

"**karena kau namjachinguku"**

Jantung Baekhyun terasa mencelos mendengar perkataan Luhan dan Sehun. Setelah itu dia dapat menangkap sebuah tawa yang menggelagar. Tapi itu tidak di gubrisnya. Dia turun ke lantai bawah untuk ke dapur, setidaknya dia haus. Dan Chanyeol dengan setia mengikutinya.

Tapi itu di urungkan, karena dia mendengar suara alat – alat dapur yang jatuh. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang menghajar Kai dengan keahlian menggunakan alat masak.

"**K-Kau menipuku Kai! kau EGOIS tidak memikirkan aku yang khawatir tadi!"**

Lagi lagi Baekhyun mendengar kata egois.

"**Biarpun, kau tetap kekasihku"**

Perkataan yang lumayan mirip dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sehun tadi.

Entah kenapa hausnya hilang. Dia segera ke ruangan yang bisa menenangkan hatinya dengan melihat foto appa dan juga Taeyeon noona, dan dirinya. Ruangan khusus untuk itu. dengan anak serigala yang masih di gendongannya. Dan Chanyeol yang dengan setia mengikutinya.

Tapi itu terhenti juga karena mendengar perkataan Tao serta Kris yang berada di dalam.

"**Kris ge kenapa EGOIS sekali?"**

Oh tidak! kenapa kata itu lagi! wajah Baekhyun sudah cukup pucat seperti mayat. Dan Chanyeol melihat gelagap Baekhyun yang aneh.

"**Karena aku hanya ingin ada kita berdua Tao"**

Tidak!

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. dia paling sensitif dengan kata egois!

Dia ingin ke ruangan film. tapi itu di urungkan lagi. karena dia mendengar suara Chen dan juga Xiumin di dalamnya.

"**Karena aku tidak ingin cemburu"**

Fyuhh~ Baekhyun lega bukan percakapan seperti tadi yang dia dengar.

"**Kau EGOIS chen -_- sangat malah"**

Ohh~ tidak lagi, tidak lagi!

"**Biarlah, toh sekarang hyung resmi menjadi namjachinguku"**

Hentikan!

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang perpustakaan dengan sedikit cepat. Chanyeol masih setia di belakangnya. Baekhyun masih tetap saja aneh. Apa lagi dengan menggendong anak serigala itu.

Tapi langkah Baekhyun berhenti.

Ia kenal suara ini.

Suara Lay dan Suho.

"**Gege EGOIS sekali!?"**

Tidak! cukup! Jangan lagi!

"**Aku namjachingumu, jadi pantasnya aku cemburu kan?"**

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Dia lempar ke segala arah anak serigala yang ada di gendongannya. Dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap anak serigala itu. Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat. Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun tapi karena dia khawatir dengannya, maka Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berada di atap, tapi tipe atap seperti apartement. Dia melihat Baekhyun meringkuk menangis sesenggukan.

Chanyeol menurunkan anak serigala itu. mendekati Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apakah berlaku egois itu baik?"

Chanyeol mendapati sebuah air mata yang mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu baik"

"Tapi kenapa mereka bilang egois tapi tetap terlihat baik?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Kalau tidak egois, mereka akan kehilangan orang mereka sayangi. Bayangkan saja tidak ada egois maka orang lain akan menindas. Tapi terlalu egois itu tidak baik"

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus menjadi korban keegoisan eommaku"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tidak paham dengan perkataan Baekhyun. tapi dia mengerti apa maksud dari Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku boleh egois?"

"Tentu, asal jangan sering – sering hehehe" Chanyeol berkata seperti sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman khas dari Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh egois untuk memilikimu?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat…

Wajah Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Lalu…

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Huahahaha sekarang aku bisa tertawa epil.

Mianhe lama banget ya?

Iya karena Zelus banyak tugas! Sangat – sangat banyak tugas! Jadi mohon di maklumi jika Zelus akan mengupdate lama setiap Fanfic terbitan (?) Zelus.

Mohon pengertiannya.

Kalian udah tahu BTS!? Gila! Ada yang line 97! dan saya jadi noona, karena yang maknae BTS itu september. -_- tapi aku gak terlalu suka sih, soalnya ada yang mirip dengan konsep B.A.P yang no mercy. Tapi tetep suka ama yang maknae aja :p

Btw ada yang bilang review di sini agak susah, jadi kalau mau ngoment, ngritik atau apapun itu lah, bisa ke twitter ku seliciousselly :D

Di tunggu review-nya ya chingu-ya 'titik dua bintang alias :*'

Lalu kata kunci chap depan adalah…

**FAMILY, LOVE and FRIEND!**

**.**

**Jja! Balasan review kalian!**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hahaha Zelus emang suka banget nyiksa seme! Apalagi nyiksa wajah mesum Kai, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri(?). alasannya adalahh~ tunggu chap depan ya? :3

**nafira el salsabila** : Iyaaaa~ :3 cheonma nafira, iya kenapa datang ya yeejin *DUAG! :3 mohon di baca juga ya chap ini

**chenma :** Taeyeon saudara kandung ama Baekhyun, Yeejin juga kok ;3 emang serumit pikirannya zelus

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : iyaaa~ cheonma Min ;3 bolehkan aku panggil Min? hehehe, iya kim Hyun sama Yeejin itu orang satu ;3

**Ajib4ff** : udah terjawab semua kan chingu-ya :D

**PrincePink **: aaah~ hy Pink, [zelus panggil pink, soalnya Zelus gak tahu nama PrincePink, :D mohon maklumi] iyaaaaaa ! Gamsahamida Chingu-ya :D

**DevilFujoshi** : iya Yeejin yang nongol heheheh ;3

**lee kaisoo** : benarkah susah di tebak :/ sebenarnya mau orang lain yang lebih mirip Baekhyun. tapi agak gak seru kalau bukan Yeejin. Soalnya Zelus punya dendam kesumat sama Yeejin. Hehehehe

**Unnamed EXOstand** : silahkan di baca chap ini ya? ;3 iya yeejin itu kembarannya Byun Xi eh salah maksudnya Baekhyun :D

**12Wolf** : Mau ngerusak suasana hati Baekhyun :D /plak/

**Haruka-SMstan** : Agak rumit ya? ;3 mianheyo~ ini udah di lanjut Haruka

**Inisaya** : ini udah di update, ;3 tapi mianhe jika tidak cepat T^T Hiks

**Wulandarydesy** : ChenMin udah bersatu chinguuuuu-ya :D tinggal nunggu ChanBaeknya~

**Qiky** : iya, banyak yang salah susun :p Gomawo~ , udah di lanjut nih :D

**Fifiexostan138** : emang udah di ganggu ama yeejin /gregetan/ iya mereka ikut – ikutan. Soalnya tanpa Baekhyun mereka kayak kehilangan mood maker /sok tahu/plak/ udah di lanjut nih :D

**AinesHMJ** : udah di lanjutt nih~ :D udah jangan lihat MV amigo. Sekarang Yeejin udah sangat beda jauh sama yang sekrang. Sekarang rambutnya warna cokelat dan juga malah menurut Zelus agak mirip Baekhyun ;/ tapi agak loh~ udah di lanjut kok :D

**Byunyonapark** : anyong~ Yona :D iya ada konfliknya, udah keciumkan hehehe.. :'(tenang saja Baekhyun tidak akan terlalu saya siksa tapi akan Zelus sadisin /Plak/

**Uniquegals** : anyoong Sita :3 aku kangen kamu nih sita /Plak/ mianhe jarang sms soalnya pulsa ngebet habis mulu. Seharusnya Zelus yang bilang kakak ke sita -_- Gamsahamida sita :D

**SweetyYeollie** : iya yeejin itu Kim Hyun :D agak rumit ya? Iya bener – bener rumit sih -_- /Plak/

**EXOffair** : iya tambah rusuh dengan kedatangan serigala bernama Yuujin Huahahahahah :D

**Hunniedeer1** : KEREEEN CAPSLOKNYA HAHAHAH :D TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU /PLAK/

**Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi** : jangan cekek guling, tapi cekek aja Chanyeolnya langsung aja 3:D /plak/

**Park Ha Woo** : udah terjawab semua kan :D ini udah di lanjuuuuuuuuutttttt

.

.

Akhir kata

Review nde? *nyerahin Yuujin /anak angkat serigala pasangan ChanBaek/


End file.
